Quatre de Coeur
by Kisei
Summary: Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que rien ne se passait. SCHOOL FIC  Seme : Naruto Seme-Uke : Sasuke Shikamaru Uke : Neji
1. Chapter 1

_Kisei_

_QUATRE DE COEUR_

/

_Bon… alors au risque de paraître perverse, cette idée de fic m'est venue en rêve et c'était tellement réaliste que je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un truc que j'avais déjà lu… mais non! Alors je me suis dit que je la partagerais avec vous! _

_J'ai toujours voulut écrire une school-fic, mais je bloquais tout le temps et, grâce à mon rêve, de crois bien avoir trouvé une vraiment bonne idée! Je n'attends donc que vos commentaires!_

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

Neji soupira et entra dans la voiture de Shikamaru en balançant son sac vers l'arrière, sur Naruto qui cherchait une application sur son téléphone. Il n'écouta même pas le blond chigner, ni Sasuke, aussi à l'arrière, rire de lui. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Neji attacha sa ceinture en roulant ses yeux au ciel.

-Kakashi-senseï m'oblige à aller en classe de tutorat.

Naruto explosa de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'Hyuga. Toutefois, ce regard ne fit rien pour le calmer. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait se payer la tête du grand Neji Hyuga.

-La honte!

-La ferme, Naruto!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si en colère, déclara alors Shikamaru. Tu coules en Math depuis le début de l'année, alors ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique.

Neji fit la moue et sortit son ipod de sa veste. Il commença tranquillement à défaire les nœuds qui mêlaient les fils de ses écouteurs.

-Sinon, la journée? Demanda alors Naruto en cognant sur le crâne de Shikamaru.

Celui-ci grommela avant de répondre.

-Ennuyante, j'ai dormi dans tous mes cours.

-Je confirme, ajouta Sasuke. Je me suis emmerdé à cause de toi.

Shikamaru ricana.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Sasu.

Sasuke haussa ses épaules.

-Au moins j'avais l'autre Baka pour me divertir.

Naruto lui lança un regard menaçant. Il allait argumenter lorsqu'il avisa Neji, qui enfonçait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais? S'indigna-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Neji se tourna vers lui.

-Je pense que je vais écouter ma musique, lui répondit-il en cherchant une chanson.

Naruto fronça davantage ses sourcils.

-Eh bien c'est pas gentil pour nous, ça!

-Naruto… il est de mauvaise humeur, s'interposa Shikamaru.

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, bordel!

Tous se turent dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que l'Hyuga soupire. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et passa ses bras autour de son mince corps.

-Je suis désolé… c'est vrai que je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Sasuke passa une main sur son épaule.

-C'es rien, t'inquiètes. On a tous déjà eu une mauvaise journée.

Naruto servit un sourire à Neji lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui et Shikamaru en fit de même, se méritant un baiser sur la joue de la part de l'Hyuga.

-Mais dit donc! S'exclama Naruto. Moi j'ai pas le droit à un baiser?

Neji ricana et se tourna.

-Approche ici…

Naruto lui sourit et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles du brun. Le baiser commença chaste, mais s'approfondit rapidement, alors que la langue de Naruto dominait celle de l'Hyuga. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Et moi, alors? Demanda Sasuke en s'approchant aussi.

Neji ne perdit pas une seconde et échangea un autre baiser passionner, avec Sasuke. Leurs langues se livrèrent un combat un peu plus long que le précédant baiser, mais Neji laissa celle de Sasuke gagner le combat et poussa un petit gémissement. L'Uchiha allait monter ses mains pour jouer dans les mèches de Neji lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres chaudes dans son cou. Il gémit lui aussi et passa plutôt ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto.

-Kami-sama… soupira Shikamaru. Calmez-vous, je conduis moi, c'est pas juste.

Neji et Sasuke se séparèrent et Sasuke ricana. Il poussa Naruto et regagna son siège.

-Désolé, Shika! S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Shikamaru ricana et alluma la radio.

/

C'était comme ça depuis bientôt trois ans. Deux ans et dix mois pour être exact. Les quatre ensembles, ils étaient l'équivalent d'un couple. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un des autres et ils vivaient un _parfait_ bonheur. Bien sûr, ils avaient souvent quelques petites embrouilles, même parfois de grosse embrouilles, mais tout finissait toujours pas se régler. Depuis ces deux ans et dix mois de _quadruple_, si on pouvait dire, ils n'avaient qu'eu une querelle qui avait faillit les séparer. C'était lorsque Sasuke les avait trompé avec un autre garçon, un certain Gaara. Depuis lors, les choses étaient revenues à la normale, quoi que Naruto ait un peu de la difficulté à pardonner à l'Uchiha de s'être donner ainsi à un autre homme.

Des quatre, Naruto était celui qui était un peu gamin, un peu joueur. Il était aussi le plus musclé et le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain. Il était le seme incontesté et ni Sasuke, ni Shikamaru n'oseraient essayer de s'aventurer derrière lui, sous peine d'une sévère punition. Il vivait avec sa mère, Tsunade, directrice de l'école, et se concentrait strictement sur l'école, donc pas le temps pour un travail. Ses notes basses l'obligeaient à prendre des cours de tutorat dans presque toutes les matières, sauf en Math et en Gym. Il ne connaissait pas son père et, d'après les dires de sa mère et de son oncle, Jiraya, il n'avait pas du tout envie de le connaître. Naruto possédait une moto bleu éclatante qu'il était très fier d'afficher et qui, après ses trois amants, avait une grande place dans son cœur et constituait la majeure partie de ses passe-temps. Il faisait parfois la course avec des amis, le soir, et il c'était fait arrêter il n'y avait pas longtemps. Depuis, il avait perdu ses permis et il allait à l'école à pied ou avec sa mère (la honte). Il était probablement le plus populaire de l'école : il connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde l'aimait. Depuis un certain temps, Sakura, une cheerleaders aux cheveux roses, lui courait après et il ne savait plus comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. C'était le seul des quatre à ne pas avoir affiché publiquement son homosexualité. À chaque matin, lorsqu'il se levait, il appelait Sasuke pour faire certain qu'il se présente à ses cours.

Sasuke, quant-à-lui, était celui à l'apparence sombre, même s'il était plutôt rieur avec eux. Il avait un lourd passé et vivait seul dans un appartement, que son père, qui vivait toujours Tokyo, lui payait. Sasuke, pour faire plaisir à Neji, faisait partit de l'équipe de soccer et était, contre toute attente, très doué. Il ne s'impliquait pas plus que ça dans l'école et, si ce n'était de ses amants, il ferait sûrement l'école buissonnière à tous les jours. Il jouait très bien de la guitare et, à l'occasion, il obtenait quelques contrats pour jouer dans les pubs. Fils d'un riche entrepreneur, il n'avait pas besoin de travailler et était souvent en compagnie d'un de ses amants (il avait, si on peut dire, une phobie d'être seul). Lorsque Sasuke avait avoué à son père, Fugaku, qu'il était homosexuel, celui-ci l'avait envoyé dans une école, à Paris, et ne lui parlait que très rarement. Le seul contact qu'il avait avec sa famille, c'était lorsqu'il parlait à son frère aîné, Itachi. Celui-ci venait lui rendre visite une ou deux fois par année, lorsque les affaires l'amenaient en France, et s'assurait de son bien-être et de ses bonnes notes. Sasuke adorait son frère et il lui manquait énormément. Il s'ennuyait aussi de sa mère, Mikoto, qui était décédée quelques années plus tôt, dans un accident de voiture. Elle allait le porter à un cours de musique et son père le prenait, en quelque sorte, pour le responsable de la mort de sa mère. C'était une autre raison pourquoi il ne s'entendait pas bien avec l'homme d'affaire.

Shikamaru, lui, n'avait rien de spécial. Il avait une famille aimante, une demeure chaleureuse et des bonnes notes. Il faisait parti du club d'échec et travaillait à temps partiel dans un café, avec Gaara, chose qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie et ni Neji, ni Naruto n'avait réussit à l'enrôler dans le sport qu'ils pratiquaient. Pourtant, même s'il ne jouait pas, il allait toujours les voir et les encourager. Des quatre, il était le seul qui avait déjà fréquenté une fille, et c'est d'ailleurs comment il avait rencontré Neji. Son ancienne petite-amie était nulle autre qu'Hinata Hyuga, qu'il avait laissé pour Neji (elle l'ignorait puisque leur relation était secrète). Du même fait, il avait accepté d'avoir une relation avec Naruto et, plus tard, avec Sasuke. Alors que Sasuke possédait une Porsche et que Naruto possédait une moto sport, lui n'avait qu'une vieille Civic rouillée. Il s'en fichait et, d'ailleurs, ça donnait de quoi à faire à Naruto. Le blond s'amusait à amélioré sa bagnole et il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru ne se plaignait jamais lorsqu'il était avec ses amants. Il était toujours complaisant et faisait ce qu'eux voulaient faire. Très galant, il offrait souvent de payer pour eux, chose qu'ils refusaient sous prétexte qu'ils étaient quatre et que payer pour quatre était plutôt cher. Il se contentait donc de les amené où ils voulaient en tout temps et de leur offrir des petits cadeaux ici et là. Ses parents savaient qu'il était homosexuel et ils l'acceptaient comme il était. Une fois de temps en temps, Shikaku, qui travaillait également à l'école (il était prof d'Histoire) lui demandait s'il était en couple avec Neji, ou bien avec Sasuke ou Naruto, puisque les quatre étaient toujours ensembles. Shikamaru niait toujours, même si ça lui faisait mal. Il était peut-être le seul qui voulait mettre au grand jour leur relation.

Finalement, Neji, qui était le plus vieux, mais aussi le plus soumis des quatre, était un garçon sage et sans Histoire. Jamais ses amants n'avaient réussit à le faire sortir de chez son oncle sans la permission de celui-ci et jamais il ne restait plus tard chez Sasuke, où ils se rencontraient tous, que ce que son couvre-feu le lui autorisait. Ses notes étaient excellentes, sauf en Math, et il faisait partit de l'équipe de soccer, en plus d'être le président de l'école et d'avoir des cours privés de piano. Il était toujours organisé et était fasciné par le passe-temps de Naruto. Il passait souvent plusieurs heures à regarder le blond travailler sur sa moto ou sur la voiture de Shikamaru. Des quatre, il était le seul qui n'avait jamais été seme, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Shikamaru disait que c'était parce qu'il était habitué d'être contrôler (surtout par son oncle), ce qui lui valait souvent des coups sur le crâne de la part de l'Hyuga. Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que ses amants étaient toujours plus doux et galants avec lui qu'entre eux. Il adorait ça. À la maison, il s'entendait bien avec Hanabi et Hinata, ses deux cousines, mais avait un peu plus de mal à connecter avec son oncle, même si celui-ci acceptait son homosexualité. Son père, Hizashi, était également homme d'affaire, comme celui de Sasuke, et il ne revenait en France que très rarement. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance et il n'avait d'elle que quelques photos. Avant que Naruto ne perde ses permis, il allait toujours à l'école avec lui, puisqu'il adorait faire de la moto, mais depuis, son oncle allait le déposer devant les portes de l'établissement. Il arrivait toujours trop tôt et restait seul à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. Il se faisait souvent harceler par des garçons, à l'école, qui le trouvait trop féminin, mais tout c'était un peu calmer depuis qu'il se tenait avec Naruto. Malgré son âge, il était en même année que les trois autres parce que son oncle, qui souhaitait qu'il soit en même année que sa fille aînée, lui avait fait redoubler une année. Neji ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Ils avaient leur propre routine, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils se rencontraient à la bibliothèque. Neji arrivait le premier, puis Shikamaru, Sasuke et Naruto. Puis ils partaient chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient, heureusement, quelques où il y avait au moins un de leurs amants. Neji et Naruto étaient ensemble en Gym, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Naruto étaient ensemble en Math, Neji et Shikamaru étaient ensemble en Histoire, Sasuke et Naruto étaient ensemble en Français. En art, ils étaient tous ensemble, avec la cousine de Neji, Hinata. Pendant les autres classes, ils étaient séparés et ils ne pouvaient se voir que lors du déjeuné.

Lorsque l'école se terminait, ils se réunissaient chez Sasuke (lorsqu'ils le pouvaient) et Neji partait en premier, à huit heures. Son oncle venait le chercher après son travail et, puisque leur maison se trouvait en campagne, c'était le seul moyen que Neji avait de se rendre chez lui, sauf si Shikamaru avait assez d'essence dans sa voiture pour aller le porter. Shikamaru partait le deuxième et Naruto le dernier, puisque les deux habitaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne pouvaient se réunit que les lundi, les mercredi (sans Naruto), les samedi (sans Neji) et les dimanche. Les autres journées, soit Naruto avaient des entraînements ou des matchs de football, soit Shikamaru travaillait, soit Neji avait des cours de piano ou soit Neji et Sasuke avait un match de soccer. Les quatre profitaient donc au maximum du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

Côté sexe, c'était presque toujours à quatre. Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils le fassent même s'ils n'étaient que trois, mais jamais s'ils n'étaient que deux (sauf lorsqu'il n'y avait que Naruto et Neji dans le couple). Ils essayaient à tout prix de ne pas avoir de préférence pour l'un d'eux, même si c'était clair que Shikamaru avait un penchant pour Neji et que Sasuke avait un penchant pour Naruto. Ce qui les tenait ensemble, c'était que Neji et Naruto étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre. Les deux favoris les tenaient donc unis. De plus, Naruto ne laisserait jamais partir l'un de ses uke, sans toutefois les forcer. Il tenait beaucoup trop à chacun d'eux pour en délaisser un autre. De l'autre côté, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à pardonner, c'était pour ça qu'il s'embrouillait souvent avec l'Uchiha, sans toutefois l'exclure.

Leur quadruple fonctionnait donc, jusqu'à maintenant, à merveille.

/

Shikamaru arrêta sa voiture devant un appartement dans un quartier résidentiel à quelques minutes de l'école. Il se stationna devant le bloc et éteignit la radio avant de détacher sa ceinture. Naruto débarqua le premier et s'étira de tout son long. Il était resté assis toute la journée et il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Sasuke le suivit de près, en même temps que Shikamaru, et alla ouvrir la portière de Neji.

-Tu sais, Sasuke, déclara Neji en sortant de la vieille Civic, je suis capable de sortir seul de la voiture.

Sasuke ricana.

-Je sais, Chaton, mais t'étais trop lent.

Neji rougit au surnom affectueux et donna un baiser sur la joue de l'Uchiha.

-Merci quand même, Uchiha.

-Bon! On va chez toi, Sasu? Demanda alors Naruto en s'emparant de son sac et de celui de Neji.

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils montèrent les marches jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Sasuke débarra la porte et il laissa tout le monde passer avant d'entrer. Il dut si battre avec Shikamaru pour le convaincre de passer avec lui et ça le fit rire.

-Nara, tu ne changeras jamais.

-Quoi? J'aime être galant, c'est pas un défaut!

Naruto ricana.

-Non, mais t'es pas obligé.

Shikamaru soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

-Peu importe, grogna-t-il en s'emparant de la télécommande et d'allumer la télévision.

-Est-ce qu'on fait quelque chose en fin de semaine? Demanda alors Neji.

Un silence suivit sa soudaine déclaration et l'Hyuga dut sortir la tête du frigidaire pour faire certain qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'appartement.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en voyant que tous les trois le regardaient.

-Tu peux rien faire les week-ends, s'interposa Naruto en déposant les sacs-a-dos près du canapé.

Neji haussa ses épaules et s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau avant de refermer la porte du frigidaire.

-Eh bien mon cours de piano du samedi est annulé et avec Sasuke on n'a pas de match de soccer. En plus on n'a pas d'examens la semaine prochaine alors j'ai pas a étudier.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Vous pourriez venir voir mon match vendredi soir?

-Je peux pas, je travails, déplora Shikamaru.

-Jusqu'à qu'elle heure? Demanda Sasuke.

-Vingt-trois heures.

-On se rejoint après, c'est tout. Neji et moi on pourrait aller voir le match de Naruto et ensuite on va flâner à ton travail et on se rejoint ici.

Neji secoua sa tête.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer si tard, s'opposa-t-il. Mon oncle finit de travailler à huit heures et il ne veut pas que je rentre plus tard que ça…

-C'est la fin de semaine, Neji… soupira Naruto. T'as qu'à lui dire que tu vas dormir chez Shikamaru!

-Est-ce qu'on va VRAIMENT dormir chez Shikamaru?

Shikamaru secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Jamais ses parents ne voudraient de quatre adolescents dans leur maison. En plus, ça signifiait qu'ils devraient s'abstenir et, avec Naruto et Neji (malgré les apparences) qui étaient toujours en chaleur, c'était carrément impossible.

-Alors je ne peux pas dire ça à mon oncle. Il est assez _freak_ pour aller vérifier lui-même que je suis chez toi à quatre heures du matin.

Naruto roula ses yeux au ciel. Neji exagérait vraiment trop lorsqu'il avait peur de désobéir.

-C'est comme tu veux… fit-il en passant sa main sur son bas ventre.

Il s'assura, dans le même temps, de dévoiler ses abdominaux.

-… mais j'avais prévu baiser jusqu'à pas d'heure. Dommage, on le fera sans toi.

Neji mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses joues se teintaient d'un rose profond.

-Je… je peux toujours demander si je peux dormir chez Sasuke.

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Ton oncle me déteste, Chaton, c'est clair qu'il va refuser.

Neji haussa ses épaules et détourna le regard.

-Je peux toujours essayer… des fois qu'il ne me voudrait pas dans ses pattes.

-Moi je te veux _entre_ mes jambes, ricana Naruto.

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre Shikamaru sur le canapé. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-T'es si vulgaire, Uzumaki.

Naruto s'approcha et passa sa main sur la cuisse de l'Hyuga.

-T'adore ça…

En voyant Neji lui faire la moue, Naruto ricana.

-J'oubliais que t'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Il se valut un coup de pied, mais continua tout de même de rire. C'était si amusant de taquiner le si impassible de Neji qu'il pourrait faire ça à longueur de journée.

-Laisse-le tranquille, Baka, déclara alors Shikamaru, dans une tentative de cacher son amusement.

Le Nara fit ensuite signe à Sasuke qui textait, un peu à l'écart, de les rejoindre.

-Reste pas dans ton coin! Ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire et alla les rejoindre sur le canapé.

-Alors, on fait quoi? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Naruto roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on va faire? On va dans ta chambre, on met un film pour l'ambiance, et puis on baise jusqu'à huit heures.

Shikamaru soupira.

-T'es trop pervers, Naru.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils. Shikamaru allait regretter de l'avoir insulter. D'un mouvement sec, il s'empara du brun et le jeta par-dessus son épaule, en le dégageant du même coup de l'emprise de Neji. Shikamaru eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus sur le canapé qu'il se retrouvait sur le lit de Sasuke, en-dessous d'un blond dominateur.

-Répète-moi ça? Susurra-t-il en soufflant sur le cou de son uke.

Shikamaru avala de travers. Il n'allait pas faire comme Sasuke et défier la suprématie de Naruto. L'Uchiha finissait toujours en costume de bonne française ou attaché au lit et c'était hors de question de se faire humilier de la sorte. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-J'ai dit… baise-moi?

Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'est ce que je pensais.

/

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que l'idée vous plaît! Je suis encore indécise de comment se dérouleront les lemons, alors je vous laisse sur votre soif pour celui-ci ;) !_

_xoxo_

_Kisei_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kisei_

QUATRE DE COEUR

/

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

Sasuke soupira d'aise en donnant un coup de hanche vers l'avant. Après presque une semaine d'abstinence, c'était plus qu'agréable de pénétrer Shikamaru. Le génie avait été préalablement préparé par Naruto et son entrée ne lui offrit presque aucune résistance. En gémissant, il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et ne la releva que lorsqu'il entendit Neji crier. La vue de Neji, qui se faisait empaler, à l'aide des bras puissant de Naruto, sur le membre de celui-ci, lui suffit pour atteindre son apogée.

Après un dernier coup de hanche, il se déversa en Shikamaru, qui avait lui-même atteint son orgasme quelques minutes plus tôt grâce à la bouche experte de Neji qui était forcée, par les pousser de Naruto, vers son membre tendu. Haletant, Sasuke se pencha sur le cou du Nara et lui embrassa le lobe d'oreille.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en donnant un autre baiser sur l'oreille du plus jeune.

Shikamaru lui répondit en serrant les muscles de son fessier. Sasuke poussa une petite plainte de plaisir et se retira avant de se laisser tomber près de Shikamaru.

-La prochaine fois, souffla alors Shikamaru, c'est toi qui seras mon uke.

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était eux qui décidait qui allait prendre qu'elle place.

Du côté de Naruto et Neji, le blond avait tiré les mèches de l'Hyuga et sa tête était relever. Le sperme de Shikamaru lui recouvrait les lèvres et le menton et ses yeux roulaient derrière ses paupières tant il appréciait les mouvements de Naruto, qui se faisait toujours plus brusques et plus intenses. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Sasuke se releva sur les coudes et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'Hyuga, ce qui alluma une étincelle de luxure dans les yeux du blond, lui faisant augmenter son rythme dans le même temps.

L'Uchiha se tourna ensuite vers Shikamaru.

-Tu goûte merveilleusement bon, Shika…

-Hum..

-Tu devrais aller te goûter.

Shikamaru ne perdit pas une seconde et alla brosser ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de l'Hyuga. Il lécha ensuite ses propres lèvres et ne pu que confirmer les dires de Sasuke, Sasuke qui se déplaça jusqu'à côté de Neji et qui passa sa main sous son corps pour attraper sa virilité qui rebondissait à chaque coup de Naruto. Lorsqu'il empoigna le membre tendu, Neji poussa un cri d'extase et se déversa presqu'immédiatement dans la main de l'Uchiha.

-T'es assez précoce, Neji, ricana-t-il en continuant de caresser la virilité qui se ramollissait tranquillement.

En entendant le cri de Neji, Naruto ferma ses yeux et laissa les vagues de plaisir prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il donna un dernier coup vers l'avant et explosa dans l'uke du groupe. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, comme pour pousser un cri, mais rien ne sortit alors que sa semence se déversait entre les cuisses de l'Hyuga. Il continua à pousser quelques coups, puis il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, sur les oreillers, en sortant sa virilité de l'entrée de l'Hyuga dans le même temps.

Puisque plus rien ne le retenait, Neji, s'affala vers l'avant et Shikamaru le retint de justesse. Il passa une main amoureuse dans la longue tignasse Mocha et donna un baiser sur la tempe de l'Hyuga. Sasuke alla se nicher dans les bras de Naruto et déposa sa tête sur le torse qui montait et descendait dut aux contres-coups de l'effort. Il brossa sa main sur la peau doré de l'Uzumaki et obtint un baiser sur le crâne en guise de remerciement.

Les quatre restèrent une vingtaine de minutes allongés ainsi, leur cœur battant presqu'à l'unisson. Quelques « Je t'aime » furent échanger, puis Neji se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre de bain. L'Hyuga fit couler l'eau de la baignoire et lava rapidement le sperme qui le recouvrait. Il trouvait toujours fascinant de penser au fait qu'il avait trois spermes différents sur lui. Il avait le sien, qui collait son ventre, celui de Shikamaru, qui avait séché sur son menton, et celui de Naruto, qui coulait entre ses cuisses. Parfois, même, il avait celui de Sasuke à quelque part.

Neji ressortit vite de la chambre de bain et s'empara de ses vêtements.

-Tu pars déjà? Demanda alors Shikamaru en se redressant.

-Il est déjà sept heure et cinquante.

Shikamaru hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Neji. Il s'approcha du plus jeune et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais te texter en chemin et chez moi, Nara.

Shikamaru acquiesça. Neji se dirigea alors vers Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux étaient tombés endormi. Il ne les réveilla pas, mais déposa plutôt un baiser sur leurs lèvres avant de quitter la chambre. Il s'empara de son sac, que Naruto avait déposé près du canapé, et sortit à l'extérieur. Son oncle était déjà arrivé.

Neji se dépêcha d'entrer dans la voiture noire de son oncle et prit le siège passager. Sans lui adresser la parole, Hiashi démarra la voiture et partit en direction de sa maison.

L'atmosphère était toujours aussi pesante dans la voiture lorsque son oncle venait le chercher. Neji se décida donc à prendre son téléphone cellulaire et de texter Shikamaru, comme promis.

-_Tjrs réveillé?_

Neji déposa son portable sur sa cuisse et regarda un peu le paysage. Il faisait presque noir et les lampadaires étaient allumés. De chaque côté de la route, on avait l'impression que de grosses bestioles illuminaient la route.

-_Oui :P Alors, la route, c'est pas trop malaise? _

Neji soupira et se valut un coup d'œil de son oncle.

-_Il ne m'a pas encore parlé… je crois qu'il est en colère à cause de la semaine dernière! On a tlm parlé au téléphone que ça lui a coûté une fortune!_

-À qui textes-tu comme ça, Neji? Demanda alors son oncle.

Personnellement, Hiashi trouvait que son neveu passait beaucoup trop de temps avec ces trois garçons. Seul Shikamaru était de bonne famille, mais pour les deux autres, c'était une autre histoire. Il détestait l'influence négative que Sasuke et Naruto avait sur son neveu.

-À Shikamaru-kun, Ojisan.

Hiashi hocha la tête et Neji envoya un autre texto.

-Tu sais que ton père vient te voir la semaine prochaine?

-Ah oui? Fit semblant de s'étonner Neji.

Hiashi acquiesça. Son neveu envoya un autre texto.

-Peux-tu mettre ton téléphone de côté, s'il te plaît?

Neji retint un soupire.

-_Je te parle à la maison, xo._

-Bien sûr, Ojisan.

Neji rangea alors son cellulaire dans une poche de son sac et se concentra sur son oncle. Celui-ci resta silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai reçu un appel de ton école, aujourd'hui.

Le visage de Neji devint cramoisi. Il devait déjà se présenter au tutorat en Math deux fois semaines, pas besoin en plus de mettre son oncle au courant!

-Il paraît que tu ne passes pas en Mathématique?

-J'ai quelques difficultés…

-Peut-être devrais-tu passer plus de temps à la maison et moins avec ces garçons?

Neji secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Ojisan, je suis déjà inscrit à un tutorat en Math deux midis sur cinq, je crois que cela devrait suffire pour augmenter mes notes.

Hiashi regarda dans son rétroviseur et se tassa sur le côté pour laisser passer une voiture qui roulait particulièrement vite. Il retourna ensuite sur la route de campagne.

-Quand est ton prochain contrôle?

-Dans trois semaines.

-D'accord, alors si dans trois semaines tu coules encore, j'embaucherais un tuteur privé et tu prendras des cours le soir, au lieu de te tenir avec ces bons à rien.

Neji croisa ses bras, mais ne commenta pas. Il savait que son oncle n'aimait pas spécialement ses amis et il se contentait déjà chanceux d'avoir le droit de les voir.

Le reste de la route se déroula en silence et, lorsque son oncle se gara dans l'allée de leur grande maison de campagne, Neji se dépêcha d'empoigner son sac et de monter à l'étage. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'empara de son cellulaire.

-_D'acc, texte-moi en arrivant chez toi!_ _Je t'aime 3_

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il prit le téléphone de la maison. Il composa le numéro de Shikamaru. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'entendre la voix d'un de ses amoureux.

/

Shikamaru partit de l'appartement de Sasuke peu après Neji. Il avait beaucoup de devoirs et il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que ses deux amants se réveil. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, sa mère déposa le repas du soir sur la table.

-Shikamaru! Le salua-t-elle.

-Bonsoir, Mama.

Shikaku lui ébouriffa les cheveux lorsqu'il les rejoignit dans la cuisine et obtint un grognement de la part de son fils.

-Viens t'asseoir, lui commanda alors sa mère alors que son père amenait un pichet d'eau au centre de la table.

Shikamaru obéit avec joie. Son estomac grondait tant il avait faim et l'assiette de pâtes fumantes qui trônait devant lui était plus qu'attirante.

-Comment était la journée? Continua Yoshino.

-Ennuyante, comme toujours.

Sa mère fronça ses sourcils.

-J'ai reçu un appel de l'école.

Le Nara roula ses yeux au ciel et son père ricana.

-Ne rit pas, Shikaku, c'est très sérieux.

Son père se tut presqu'immédiatement et prit une gorgée d'eau. Il haussa ses épaules.

-Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Si! Shikamaru dort dans presque tout ses cours!

Yoshino s'arrêta un moment. Elle n'aimait pas punir son unique fils, mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Tu n'iras plus chez Sasuke après l'école.

Le cœur de Shikamaru manqua un battement.

-Mais Mama!

-Pas de mais!

-Je passe tout mes cours avec des notes au-dessus de la moyenne!

-Et alors? Si tu es trop fatiguer dans tes cours, tes notes descendront et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Comment comptes-tu faire l'école de médecine si tes notes baissent?

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel. C'était ridicule. Soudain, il n'avait plus si faim.

-Je vais faire des efforts pour rester éveiller!

-Ce n'est pas discutable, Shikamaru.

Le Nara se leva alors de son siège en faisant tomber sa chaise au sol frappa ses mains sur le bois de la table. Sa mère sursauta alors que son père se levait à son tour, peu habitué à tant d'agressivité de la part de son fils.

-TU ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine et la maison. Il retourna dans son auto, malgré son père qu'il l'appelait à l'intérieur. Il démarra sa Civic et quitta le stationnement en laissant des traves de pneus sur l'asphalte.

/

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et, si ce n'était de la respiration de Naruto, il aurait pu se croire seul. En tâtant sa main au hasard vers sa table de chevet, il trouva sa lampe et l'alluma.

Shikamaru et Neji était partit. Confus, il regarda l'heure et ne pu empêcher un juron de sortir de sa bouche. Il était déjà minuit. Paniqué, il secoua Naruto jusqu'à ce que le blond se réveille.

-Naruto!

-Qu.. quoi? Demanda l'Uzumaki en se frottant les yeux.

-Il est minuit! Je vais te conduire chez toi…

Naruto se releva en vitesse et passa une main sur son visage. Sa mère allait le tuer.

/

Shikamaru roulait sur les routes dans trop savoir où il voulait aller. Il avait entendu son cellulaire sonner à quelques reprises, mais il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait de ses parents et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour leur parler.

Il soupira et alluma la radio. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait explosé si violement. Il s'excuserait en rentrant à la maison. Mais pas maintenant.

En voyant que sa jauge d'essence était dangereusement basse, il s'arrêta à la station service la plus près pour refaire le plein. En sortant, il regarda son portable. Six appels manqués de sa mère, trois de son père et… quatre de Neji.

-Merde… souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt, il composa le numéro de l'Hyuga et apporta son téléphone à ses oreilles. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que quelqu'un lui réponde.

-Quoi?

La voix était rude et c'était… la voix de l'oncle à Neji.

-Euh je… est-ce que Neji est… là? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Shikamaru, il est minuit et demie. Neji dort.

Sur ce, Hiashi lui raccrocha au nez. Shikamaru se traita d'imbécile, et quelques personnes le regardèrent bizarrement, et il composa le numéro de téléphone du cellulaire de Neji. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas long avant qu'une voix endormie lui réponde.

-Shikamaru! Pourquoi as-tu appelé chez moi? Mon oncle est furax…

Shikamaru se gratta la nuque.

-J'avais pas vu l'heure… désolé, Bébé.

-Hum… c'est pas grave.

À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit l'Hyuga bayer. Amusé, il s'accota sur sa vieille bagnole. Ses narines étaient submergées par l'odeur de l'essence et de l'été. Le boisé qui avoisinait la station amplifiait l'odeur enivrante de la nature et le mettait dans un état de relaxation complète, comme si demain il n'y avait pas d'école.

-Je peux venir te voir? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

Neji toussa de l'autre côté.

-Mon oncle ne vou-

-Aller, Bébé… j'ai vraiment envie de te voir.

Neji resta silencieux un moment.

-D'ac… d'accord mais tu ne peux pas rester longtemps.

Le cœur de Shikamaru accéléra dans sa poitrine.

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Neji ricana.

-À tout à l'heure, Nara.

Shikamaru ferma son cellulaire et le mit dans sa poche. Il se dépêcha de mettre de l'essence dans sa voiture et paya directement à la pompe avant d'embarquer dans sa voiture et de décoller en direction de la campagne. Évidement, jamais il ne pourrait se rendre à la maison de l'oncle de Neji en cinq minutes, mais il avait bien l'intention de faire un peu de vitesse pour arriver le plus rapidement possible.

/

Naruto donna un baiser à Sasuke et débarqua de la Porsche en referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Sa maison avait toujours été chaleureuse, mais, à minuit et demie, lorsqu'il était supposé être dans sa chambre depuis déjà deux heures, elle l'était drôlement moins. La lumière de l'entrée n'annonçait rien de bon, ni les trois appels manqués qu'il avait eut sur son téléphone. Le blond déglutit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il lui fallut tout son courage pour entrer dans sa maison. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui était plus dominatrice que lui, et c'était sa mère. Aussitôt qu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il entendit un poing se fracasser dans le mur de la cuisine, puis une voix froide.

-OÙ ÉTAIS-TU!

Le blond pria les Dieux d'épargner sa vie et il s'avança vers la cuisine, où sa mère était assise. Elle était en pyjama et de larges cernes creusaient ses yeux.

-Je… je… j'étais chez Sasuke et…

-Tu as ÉCOLE demain, Naruto! Tu DOIS rentrer à dix heures.

Naruto déglutit.

-C.. c'est parce que je me suis endormi et…

-JE M'EN FICHE!

Un silence s'en suivit et sa mère se leva.

-Où étais ton cellulaire?

-Dans mon sac et..

-DONNE-le moi.

-Quoi?

-Si tu ne réponds pas à ton cellulaire lorsque je t'appelle, eh bien tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Mais!

-DONNE!

Naruto n'osa même pas chigner en sortant son nouveau cellulaire de son sac-à-dos. Il le tendit à sa mère et celle-ci l'empoigna avec rudesse.

-Et ne compte même pas avoir une vie sociale en fin de semaine.

Sur ce, elle monta l'escalier en laissant un Naruto bien découragé dans la cuisine.

/

Shikamaru arriva à la maison de Neji en un temps record de trente minutes. Il se gara plus loin, face aux bois et marcha cinq minutes avant d'arriver à la maison de son amant. La fenêtre de la chambre de Neji donnait sur la cours et il devrait contourner la maison pour arriver à l'Hyuga. Heureusement pour lui, Neji avait éteint les lumières du système d'alarme, qui s'ouvraient habituellement au moindre mouvement.

Rapidement, il courut à l'arrière de l'immense maison, en longeant une haute haie de cèdres, jusqu'à la piscine de la maison. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la montagne de bois de chauffage et l'escalada avec peine, jusqu'à la chambre de Neji.

Une fois à la hauteur de la fenêtre, il profita un moment de la vue avant de toquer sur le verre. Neji était dans la pénombre, devant la glace, et plaçait ses cheveux. Il plaçait ses cheveux pour _lui_.

Un sourire au visage, il cogna dans la fenêtre et Neji sursauta. L'Hyuga écarquilla ses yeux en voyant Shikamaru à hauteur de sa fenêtre. Il se dépêcha vers lui et le laissa entrer.

-T'es fou! Chuchota-t-il. Tu aurais pu te tuer!

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Mais non… je suis capable d'escalader.

Neji lui sourit et lui prit les mains. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu, tout à l'heure? Demanda-t-il ensuite, toujours sur la pointe des pieds.

Shikamaru perdit son sourire.

-Je me suis disputé avec mes parents… je croyais que c'était eux qui appelaient.

-Une dispute? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Neji donna un autre baiser à Shikamaru et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Shikamaru le regarda rebondir sur le matelas puis passer une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Sous la lune, comme ça, son amant était magnifique.

-À propos de quoi?

-Hum?

-C'était à propos de quoi, votre dispute?

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Sa petite voix intérieure lui demandait pourtant de quel moment il parlait. Jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour à deux et c'était sûrement loin d'arriver… surtout avec Hiashi, Hinata et Hanabi dans la maison.

-Laisse… je ne veux pas en parler.

Neji hocha sa tête, compréhensif, puis il fit la moue.

-Il faut vraiment que je passe le prochain contrôle en Math, Nara!

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi une si soudaine passion pour les Mathématiques, Bébé?

-Mon oncle me laisse ce délais, sinon je ne peux plus vous voir… soupira Neji en rougissant, surtout parce que Shikamaru l'avait appelé Bébé.

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

-T'inquiètes, je viendrais t'aider.

-Promis?

-Juré.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'Hyuga et il se leva pour enlacer son amant.

-Merci, Nara!

Shikamaru ricana et eu soudain une idée.

-Tu veux aller te baigner?

Neji le regarda comme s'il était un monstre de foire.

-Nara… il est une heure du matin!

-Et alors?

-On va réveiller tout le monde!

-T'es pas obliger de crier…

Les joues de Neji devinrent rouges et il mit sa tête de côté. Si jamais son oncle le prenait à désobéir… si jamais son oncle voyait qu'il avait invité quelqu'un sans permission… il avait peur, mais cette peur, étrangement, était presqu'excitante. Il sentit un frisson dans sa colonne qui s'amplifia lorsque les mains de Shikamaru vinrent tâter son postérieur.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

Neji avaler avec d'acquiescer. Shikamaru lui servit un large sourire.

-Vient, je vais descendre en premier et puis je t'aiderai.

Neji acquiesça de nouveau. Il avait peine à réaliser ce qu'il allait faire. C'était risqué… et il adorait ce nouveau sentiment qui lui nouait le ventre.

L'Hyuga suivit Shikamaru jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda son amant sortir les pieds pour s'appuyer sur les billots de bois. Le Nara quitta complètement le rebord de la fenêtre et descendit les étages de bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un escalier. À moitié chemin, il tendit la main à Neji et l'invita à descendre avec lui. Neji hésita une fraction de seconde avant de lui-même enjambé sa fenêtre. Il accepta la main de Shikamaru et ça lui fut d'une grande aide pour garder son équilibre jusqu'en bas.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile, Bébé.

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel et enleva son t-shirt.

-Alors, on se baigne?

Shikamaru ricana et enleva lui aussi son chandail, puis son pantalon et sauta dans l'eau. Neji écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire.

-Chut, Nara!

Heureusement, il n'y eut aucune changement dans la maison, ce qui fit souffler Neji.

-Aller, Bébé! Vien me rejoindre!

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel et se débarrassa de son pyjama. Contrairement à Shikamaru qui avait des boxers sous ses jeans, Neji n'avait rien sous son pyjama.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je me baigne en tenu d'Adam, Nara?

Shikamaru ricana et alla sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il ressortit sa tête, il avait ses boxers dans sa main et les lança sur le bord de la piscine creusée.

-Non, du tout.

Neji ricana aussi et marcha lentement jusqu'à l'échelle de la piscine. Contrairement à Shikamaru, il alla dans l'eau tempérée en prenant son temps. Shikamaru alla le rejoindre et l'attendit patiemment dans l'eau, en laissant ses yeux détaillés le corps minces de l'Hyuga. Lorsque Neji le rejoignit finalement dans l'eau, Shikamaru ne perdit pas une seconde avant de l'enlacer par derrière, en déposant des baisers papillons le long du cou de Neji. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur le ventre ferme de l'Hyuga et s'attarda particulièrement au nombril.

Neji poussa un gémissement et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Shikamaru. Il déposa ses mains sur celles de son amant et suivit ses mouvements en orientant le Nara vers les endroits qu'il aimait le plus. Neji poussa ensuite son corps vers l'arrière et frotta la virilité gonflé de Shikamaru entre les deux joues de ses fesses modelées par des années de soccer.

Ce fut autour du Nara de pousser une plainte satisfaite et il mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son uke.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi… là, maintenant…

Neji poussa un gémissement et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

-On ne peut pas, grogna-t-il à contre cœur.

Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils.

-Ton oncle ne se réveillera pas, Bébé, fais-moi confiance.

Neji ricana et retint de justesse les mains qui voulaient s'emparer de son membre.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Nara… on ne peut pas le faire sans Uchiha et Uzumaki.

Shikamaru poussa un soupire, mais n'enleva pas ses mains. Il savait à quel point Neji aimait le sexe et il se doutait que l'uke ne serait pas très difficile à se laisser convaincre d'écarter les jambes.

-Je veux goûter à ce que tu as donné à Naru plus tôt… je veux te prendre, Bébé.

Neji soupira d'aise et relâcha son emprise sur les mains de son amant.

-Nara…

-Ils ne vont pas être fâché.

-Hum… je crois que oui.

-Mais non, Bébé.

Neji sentit alors des mains solides entourer son membre dressé sous l'eau et il eut peine à étouffa un gémissement un peu trop bruyant.

-Bébé, je sais que tu le veux, laisse toi aller… je vais me concentrer _juste_ sur toi.

Neji sentit ses yeux rouler derrière ses paupières alors que le membre de Shikamaru se frottait contre lui. Shikamaru monta une de ses mains horse de l'eau et la passa sur le visage de Neji. Il passa ses doigts sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son uke et laissa Neji les embrasser et les lécher. Il engouffra ensuite deux doigts dans la bouche humide de son amant et Neji fit un mouvement de va et vient sur eux, comme il avait un peu plus tôt sur le membre durcit de Shikamaru, chez Sasuke.

-Tu me rends fou, murmura Shikamaru en léchant le lobe d'oreille de l'Hyuga.

Il obtint en réponse une pression sur son membre. Neji avait descendu ses deux mains et s'étaient emparer de ses deux fesses crémeuses pour les écarter, tout en continuant de sucer les deux doigts qui poussaient dans sa bouche.

-Nara… articula difficilement Neji.

Shikamaru profita de l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'Hyuga et pompa un peu plus le membre de Neji avant d'enlever sa main. Impatient, Neji écarta davantage ses fesses et poussa vers l'arrière. Il adorait la sensation du membre dressé d'un de ses amant contre son entrée sensible.

Soudain, Shikamaru poussa ses doigts plus profondément dans la bouche de son amant, jusqu'à ce que Neji commence à s'étouffer. Il le retira un peu, sans les enlever de la caverne humide, pour recommencer de nouveau. Sans savoir pourquoi, Neji sentit son membre se durcir davantage sous ce petit jeu.

-Tu aimes ça?

Les doigts qui entraient toujours plus profond dans sa bouche l'empêchant de parler, Neji frotta son postérieur sur la virilité du Nara pour lui répondre.

-Tu aimerais passer aux choses sérieuses?

Neji hocha vivement sa tête et s'agrippa à ses fesses. Shikamaru enleva finalement ses doigts de la bouche de son uke et déposa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Neji. Pas besoin de le préparer.

Sans plus attendre, il enfonça son membre dans l'entrée étroite de Neji, en obtenant une série de plaintes de la part de l'Hyuga. Même s'il voulait prendre son temps, Shikamaru en était incapable. Il commença immédiatement un mouvement de va et vient en s'agrippant toujours plus fermement au petites hanches de l'Hyuga.

-N-Na-a-raa!

Shikamaru poussa un gémissement et n'eu pas la force de dire à Neji de modérer sa voix. Il augmenta le rythme et baissa sa tête pour mordre dans la peau crémeuse de l'épaule de Neji. Il voulait le marquer, il voulait qu'il soit à _lui_, _juste_ à lui.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en sentant une pression familière dans son bas-ventre.

Comment pouvait-il être déjà si près de sa libération?

-Moi aussi… Nnh!

Il sentit les muscles de Neji se serrer autour de lui, comme s'il voulait l'amener toujours plus profond en lui, comme s'il voulait qu'il ne soit qu'un. Shikamaru bougea alors une main et il la monta aux mamelons de son uke. Il lui pinça le gauche au même moment où son membre frappait la prostate de l'Hyuga.

L'effet fut instantané et ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice explosait en Neji. Son corps se cambra et il ne put retenir un hurlement de sortir de sa bouche alors que son sperme éclatait dans l'eau tempérée de la piscine familiale. Il vit blanc pendant un moment avant d'enfin redescendre sur Terre, haletant. Les mouvements de Shikamaru n'avaient plus aucun rythme et il ne lui fallut que quelques poussées de plus pour atteindre lui-même la sensation angélique d'un orgasme. Son corps s'engourdi et il se laissa tomber sur Neji, tout aussi haletant.

Il fallut un moment à Shikamaru pour reprendre ses esprit et se dégagé de l'entrée de son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de celui-ci et Neji poussa un long bâillement.

-Nara… je dois vraiment aller me coucher…

Shikamaru ricana.

/

_J'essais de ne pas mettre Neji comme personnage principal, parce que j'avoue sans honte que je suis obsédée par lui, mais ça m'est tout simplement impossible! Je suis encore un peu perdue sur les lemons à quatre… alors je ne l'ai pas écrit au complet, mais je crois bien que les mots me viendront un jour ou l'autre… D'ici là, prenez le temps de commenter! :P_

_Je n'ai pas abandonné MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME! En fait, je suis en train d'écrire l'avant dernier chapitre en ce moment même! Ce que j'aime particulièrement de QUATRE DE CŒUR, c'est que l'ambiance est légère et que l'histoire n'est pas sérieuse… il ne s'agit que de quatre adolescents ayant chacun leurs dilemmes! _

_xoxo_

_Kisei _


	3. Chapter 3

_Kisei_

QUATRE DE COEUR

/

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

_J'ai réalisé que j'écrivais Kakashi-senseï au lieu de monsieur Hatake dans les chapitres précédant! Il faut croire que mon inconscient veut que l'histoire se déroule au Japon, mdr! Senseï sera donc remplacé par monsieur ou madame à partir de ce point._

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

Shikamaru s'étira en gémissant. Le soleil, agressant, frappait dans ses yeux et torturait ses rétines. En grommelant, il se redressa et ne pu empêcher une plainte de douleur de lui échapper. Il ne comprit la source de sa douleur que lorsqu'il ouvrit vraiment les yeux. Il avait dormit dans sa voiture.

Pas la peine de se traiter d'imbécile : il le savait déjà.

Il soupira et regarda l'heure sur son tableau de bord. Elle affichait 10 :13. Et il était en retard pour l'école. Sans plus attendre, il sortit du parking dans lequel il se trouvait et se dirigea vers sa maison. Après une douche rapide et dans un uniforme propre, il retourna dans sa bagnole et alla à l'école.

Les élèves étant presqu'en pause du déjeuné, il décida de les attendre dans la cafétéria. Plusieurs enseignants passèrent, mais personne ne l'avertit. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir Shikamaru ou bien Sasuke flâner dans l'école.

Shikamaru en profita donc pour regarder son cellulaire. C'était catastrophique. Ses parents l'avaient appelé une quarantaine de fois, et ses amants, tout autant. Il se frappa le front. Il avait aussi plusieurs messages textes, surtout de Naruto, par l'entremise du cellulaire de Neji. Apparemment, le blond avait apprit ce que lui et Neji avaient fait la veille… le Nara ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir. Les massages de Naruto regorgeait de menaces et de promesses de punition, toujours plus pires les unes que les autres puisqu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse.

-Je suis un crétin… soupira-t-il.

-Ça, tu peux le dire!

Shikamaru se glaça sur place.

-Naruto! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Il était si prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner. Derrière lui, les élèves descendaient les escaliers de l'école et se dirigeaient, en parlant bruyamment, vers leur casier. Neji et Sasuke n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Shikamaru détailla rapidement l'humeur de Naruto et décida qu'il valait mieux se la jouer innocent.

-Comment vas-tu?

Naruto croisa ses bras.

-Suis-moi. Maintenant.

Le blond fit quelques pas et Shikamaru le suivit immédiatement. Son amant l'emmena dans un coin reculé de l'école, où personne n'allait lorsque les cloches sonnaient. Ils passèrent un groupe de mordu d'ordinateurs qui ne prirent même pas la peine de les regarder, et une vieille concierge, mais sans plus. Naruto continua sa route jusqu'à une salle d'eau que peu connaissait.

Naruto lui tint la porte et attendit qu'il entre le premier avant d'entrer.

-Tu sais que tu vas te faire punir, enfoiré, n'est-ce pas?

Shikamaru avala de travers et s'appuya au lavabo de la salle.

-Naru… je suis désolé pour hier! J'aurais dû demander la permission, mais… je m'étais disputé avec mes parents et j-

-Tu l'as marqué.

Shikamaru se rappelait à peine avoir entré ses dents dans la chair molle de l'Hyuga. Il déglutit de nouveau alors que Naruto se collait contre lui, la tête penché sur son cou, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, sa cuisse musclée contre son membre.

-Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Shi-ka-ma-ru?

Le Nara ferma ses yeux et profita de la friction causé par la cuisse de son amant.

-Je… je suis désol… désolé…. _Ahh_.

Naruto ricana et son rire sonna sadique aux oreilles du Nara.

-Hum… j'ai amené quelque chose, pour toi… _juste_ pour toi.

-A… ah bon?

-Oui, penche-toi devant moi, Shikamaru-chan.

Shikamaru souffla. « D'accord, je vais me faire baiser dans les toilettes, c'est pas si pire ». Il se retourna donc, presque soulager, et s'accota au lavabo en montant les fesses. Il sentit aussitôt les mains fortes de l'Uzumaki lui tâter les jambes et les lui écarter davantage. Naruto passa ensuite ses mains entre ses deux fesses avant d'agripper son pantalon et de le descendre d'un geste sec, accompagner de ses boxers.

-Hum… approuva Naruto en donnant une tape sur le derrière de son amant.

Shikamaru poussa un gémissement. Autant jouer le jeu. Derrière-lui, il entendit Naruto sortir quelque chose de son sac, puis un doigt le pénétra.

-Seigneur, Naru… gémit-il en se cabrant.

Il allait gémir de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros pousser son entrée. Il allait se retourner lorsque la chose fut poussée d'un seul mouvement au grand complet en lui. Il hurla de douleur et s'agrippa au robinet. Naruto lui caressa le dos pour mieux faire passer l'objet, et lorsque Shikamaru se calma, il se pencha pour lui remonter ses boxers et son pantalon.

-M-Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Souffla le Nara en se retournant.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Naruto se trouvait devant lui, les bras croisés et un sourire plus que fier et hautain sur son visage. Dans sa main, il y avait une petite télécommande. Son pouce frôla un bouton rose, puis appuya dessus. Immédiatement, les genoux de Shikamaru fléchirent et il tomba au sol, prit d'une immense vague de plaisir. Il se concentra un moment sur la sensation enivrante et réalisa que quelque chose vibrait contre sa prostate. Il leva ses yeux marron sur ceux bleus de Naruto.

-Je vois que je l'ai bien placé…

Shikamaru plissa ses yeux et Naruto éteignit le vibrateur qu'il gardait dans son sac depuis le début de l'année, dans l'attente d'un moment comme celui-ci pour pouvoir enfin l'utiliser.

-Bon! Tu viens? Neji et Sasuke nous attendent à la caf.

-Quand comptes-tu me l'enlever de là? Demanda le Nara en se relevant.

Le vibrateur semblait énorme. Ses fesses étaient séparées presque inconfortablement et il avait l'impression de marcher bizarrement.

-Peut-être ce soir, si tu me suces bien comme il faut.

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Je ne peux pas te voir, ce soir, je travails.

-T'inquiètes, je vais venir te voir au travail.

-Naruto!

Naruto ricana et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu viens?

-C'est ridicule!

-Et si tu crois que ça sera ta seule punition…

-Quoi?

-Attends à vendredi.

Shikamaru soupira et suivit son amant, en essayant de marcher le plus normalement possible.

/

Neji soupira en s'appuyant sur sa main. À côté de lui, Sasuke passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chaton?

-Je suis fatigué…

-Normal si tu t'es couché à deux heures et levé à cinq heures. T'es pas très intelligent.

Neji darda ses yeux vers lui, menaçant.

-En plus d'être précoce, ricana Sasuke.

Neji se redressa, insulté.

-Je me faisais foncer dans la prostate depuis vingt minutes! J'étais sur le point de venir et tu m'as serré le gland, c'est normal, Uchiha! Vociféra-t-il le plus bas possible.

Sasuke ricana de plus belle. C'était tellement amusant de voir Neji s'enflammer comme ça, jusqu'à en perdre toute retenue!

-Aller, aller, dit-il après un moment. Viens ici.

Neji tourna la tête à l'opposer d'où Sasuke était dans une tentative de l'ignorer.

-Nejiiiii?

L'Hyuga croisa ses bras.

-Je suis fâché contre toi, Uchiha.

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel. Il passa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant et commença à masser le muscle de Neji. En voyant que l'Hyuga ne se dérobait pas, et que la table cachait ses actions, il monta sa main et serra ce qu'il devina être le membre de son amant.

-U-Uchi… ah!

Neji se releva vivement en attirant quelques regards sur lui. Enragé, Neji alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de Sasuke, en amenant son plateau.

-Chaton…

-LA FERME!

-Neji! S'interposa alors une voix autoritaire. Arrête d'agir comme une Princesse.

Sasuke explosa de rire alors que Naruto et Shikamaru les rejoignaient à table. Neji continua de bouder et Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de faire la corrélation entre le manque de sommeil de l'Hyuga et son attitude.

Il allait lui proposer d'aller s'étendre dans sa voiture lorsque Naruto le poussa sur sa chaise. Il ressentit immédiatement les effets de sa « punition » et dut serrer les dents pour empêcher un cri de sortir de sa bouche. Naruto prit place entre lui et Sasuke. Son plateau était déjà sur la table.

Une question surgit alors dans la tête de Shikamaru : Quelle étaient la punition de Neji? Curieux, il se tourna vers son amant qui lui servit un léger sourire. Rien ne semblait l'incommoder… Il prit son cellulaire.

-_Dit… t'as été punit, toi?_

Neji ne sembla pas remarquer le message et il commença lentement à manger, les yeux cernés. Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel et en envoya un autre.

-_Neji!_

Énervé, le Nara lui donna un coup de coude et Neji se plaignit de la douleur.

-Quoi? Fit-il ensuite en baillant.

-Ton cellulaire, murmura Shikamaru en profitant du fait que Naruto et Sasuke parlaient et ne l'écoutaient pas.

Neji soupira et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit son cellulaire et se mit à rougir.

-_Oui, mais c'était pas si pire… toi?_

Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils.

-_Comment, c'était pas si pire? Qu'est-ce que t'as eu? _

-_J'ai seulement dut lui faire une fellation. Toi?_

Shikamaru frappa son poing sur la table. C'était carrément injuste! Le bruit de son poing attira sur lui le regard de ses deux autres amants.

-Mais voyons, Shikamaru! S'exclama Sasuke en fronçant ses sourcils.

Le Nara venait de l'interrompre alors qu'il allait enfin gagner un argument contre Naruto. Naruto haussa un sourcil. Au visage de Shikamaru, il comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait.

-Shikamaru n'est pas content de sa punition, chatonna-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich.

Shikamaru devint cramoisi.

-C'est carrément _injuste_, comparé à ce que Neji a eu.

-Arrête de te plaindre, sinon ce sera pire.

Neji et Sasuke se regardèrent, confus. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne connaissait le tourment du Nara. Naruto jugea donc qu'il devait les mettre au courant. Avec un sourire malicieux, il sortit la télécommande de la poche de son jeans et appuya sur le gros bouton rose, sous les yeux affolés de Shikamaru. Aussitôt, le Nara se plia en deux et recouvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains. Naruto arrêta le vibrateur.

-Oh mon Dieu… souffla Shikamaru lorsque la vibration s'arrêta.

Neji et Sasuke étaient maintenant rouge, à la fois gênés et excités.

-C'est _ça_, sa punition? Demanda Neji avec une toute petite voix.

Naruto ricana.

-C'est vrai que c'est injuste, alors…

-Si tu veux, j'en ai un deuxième.

Neji devint encore plus rouge et il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Contrairement à Shikamaru, malgré sa forte réaction lorsque l'engin avait fait vibrer sa prostate, Neji savait qu'il serait incapable de maintenir ses cris. Il valait mieux refuser la proposition plus que tentante. Naruto ricana.

-Et ce n'est pas _injuste_. Shikamaru à ignorer mes textes, mes appels et en plus il ne ma pas demander la permission avant de te sauter dessus. Alors c'est loin d'être injuste, Princesse.

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel. Chaton, Bébé, Princesse… il ne comprenait même pas la manie que ses amants avaient de lui donner des surnoms alors que lui, il les appelait encore par leur nom de famille.

/

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke allèrent en Math alors que Neji se dirigeait seul, en Français. Il fit la moue à ses amants et, après une accolade avec Sasuke, l'Hyuga monta à l'étage.

Shikamaru alla chercher ses affaires et rejoignit Naruto à sa case, où Sasuke était déjà, et ils montèrent ensemble. Dans les escaliers, le Nara garda l'œil sur Naruto, au cas où il déciderait de sortir la télécommande. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke distrayait assez l'Uzumaki pour l'empêcher de penser à le punir. Il le remercierait plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent en classe sans incident et Shikamaru prit place, comme d'habitude, près de Saï. Le garçon avait un vrai talent pour le dessin et il adorait le regarder faire pendant le cours. C'était toujours plus intéressant que de porter attention à monsieur Hatake.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, Naruto toussa pour attirer son attention et lui pointa le siège à côté de lui. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Où est Sasuke?

Naruto donna un coup de menton en direction de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci parlait tranquillement à un garçon à la tignasse en bataille. À ses souvenirs, il s'appelait Kiba.

-Viens t'asseoir ici, Shika.

Shikamaru soupira et s'excusa auprès de Saï avant de changer de place et de s'asseoir près de son amant. Lorsque Sasuke eu terminé sa discussion avec Kiba, il alla prendre l'ancienne place du Nara sans chigner. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Saï de toute façon.

Kakashi attira alors l'attention de son groupe.

-Qui a fait ses devoirs?

Shikamaru soupira. Il avait oublié de les faire hier, avec tout ce qui s'était passé. À côté de lui, Naruto sortit la feuille d'exercices. Kakashi passa entre les tables et s'arrêta à hauteur du Nara. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Shikamaru… c'est étonnant. Au fait, monsieur Nara veut te voir dans dix minutes dans la salle des enseignants, bonne chance. Si j'étais toi, je partirais tout de suite avant de l'inquiéter davantage.

Shikamaru devint blême à la mention de son père et se leva. Sa mort approchait et il le savait. Jamais il n'avait _fugué_, même si le terme était un peu fort, de sa vie et il se doutait que son père n'allait pas être très content.

Avant de partir, toutefois, il se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Si tu oses partir ce truc pendant que je parle à mon père…

Naruto ricana et Shikamaru s'éloigna.

/

Le Nara arriva devant la salle des enseignants et toqua à la porte, malgré son cœur qui battait à cent milles à l'heure. Lorsque la massive porte s'ouvrit, madame Kurunaï (elle refusait catégoriquement de se faire appeler par son nom de famille) le laissa passer en lui servant un sourire compatissant. Ce sourire, pourtant, ne fit rien pour calmer Shikamaru : au contraire, il en vint plutôt à la conclusion que son père, normalement calme et fainéant, était vraiment, mais alors là, VRAIMENT en colère. Le Nara déglutit à la penser et avisa son père, qui était assis à son bureau en train de corriger une pile d'examens.

Shikamaru s'éclaircie la voix et son père leva les yeux. L'effet fut instantané. Son père leva les yeux vers lui, se leva d'un bond et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui déstabilisa Shikamaru.

-Seigneur, Shikamaru! Ne me fait plus jamais ça!

Son père le serrait de toutes ses forces, presque effrayer de le perdre de nouveau. Shikamaru resta bouche bée et il lui fallut un moment pour redonner l'accolade que Shikaku lui donnait. Maladroitement, il leva ses bras et les passa autour de son père qui le serrait toujours aussi fort.

-Ta mère et moi avons essayé de t'appeler des centaines de fois! Mais à quoi as-tu pensé, Shikamaru?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé, en fait… articula difficilement Shikamaru.

Son père desserra son étreinte, mais garda tout de même des mains protectrices sur les épaules de son fils unique.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Shikaku hocha sa tête.

-Je comprends que tu étais en colère, mais fuir n'est pas une solution.

Shikamaru acquiesça et sourit à son père. Les choses s'étaient mieux passées que prévu.

-Et tu es puni pour les des semaines à venir. Aucune sortie, même pas pour aller travailler : ton employeur est au courant. Ta voiture, n'y pense même pas. J'irais te conduire le matin, et le soir. Je vais aussi prendre ton cellulaire. Compris?

Shikamaru devint blême.

-Mais papa!

-Pas de mais, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru soupira. Mieux valait ne pas argumenter.

-Bon alors je vais retourner en cours… soupira de nouveau le Nara et s'éloignant.

Son père l'arrêta en lui tendant son téléphone.

-Appel ta mère.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux. La pire des punitions, c'était bien d'écouter sa mère lui crier dessus! Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu ne crois pas que je suis assez puni comme ça?

Shikaku ricana.

-Non, vraiment pas.

/

Neji soupira et leva la main. Il demanda à sa professeure de français, madame Moisant, de quitter le cours. Confuse, elle lui accorda la permission et il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Une nuit de trois heures étaient loin d'être suffisante pour lui.

Il alla directement au miroir et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau fraîche avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Aucun message texte. Il brûlait d'envie de composer le numéro de téléphone de son oncle pour lui demander s'il pouvait rentrer tout de suite à la maison, question de se reposer, mais il était effrayer de la réaction qu'il aurait. Soit il se fâcherait et raccrocherait, soit il accepterait. Le mieux était peut-être de faire un détour à l'infirmerie pour montrer qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

L'Hyuga soupira de nouveau et quitta les toilettes pour l'infirmerie. L'infirmière, Shizune, l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

-Neji! Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui?

-Pas très bien, soupira-t-il (un peu exagérément) en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

L'infirmière fronça ses sourcils. Il était vrai que l'Hyuga semblait plus blême et éreinté qu'à l'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment fatiguer… je ne sais pas si tu pourrais me faire un petit papier pour que je retourne chez moi? Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

Shizune roula ses yeux au ciel. Elle connaissait Neji depuis qu'il était tout jeune (elle avait déjà fréquenté Hizashi) et elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et ça, l'Hyuga le savait.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi, c'est bon. Je vais appeler ton oncle et prévenir ton professeur.

-Merci beaucoup, Shizune!

Sur ce, Neji se leva et quitta le bureau de l'infirmière. Après un arrêt rapide à son casier, il sortit de l'école et appela un taxi. Il alla l'attendre sur le trottoir, à l'ombre d'un arbre. La journée était ensoleillée, mais venteuse. Il faisait juste assez chaud pour être bien à l'ombre.

Neji savait qu'il avait une bonne vingtaine de minutes à attendre avant que le chauffeur arrive et il sortit son cellulaire pour passer le temps et avertir Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru qu'il ne serait pas là en Art.

/

Sasuke s'étira et servit un sourire à Naruto, derrière lui. Shikamaru venait de quitter la classe et c'était plutôt amusant de voir la figure soucieuse de l'Uzumaki. Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Sasuke ouvrit alors sa bouche pour parler, mais s'arrêta en sentant une vibration contre sa cuisse. Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et regarda le message de Neji.

-_Uchiha, peux-tu dire à_ _Uzumaki et Nara que je ne serais pas là en art? Je rentre chez moi._

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils.

-Naruto, chuchota-t-il, Neji ne sera pas là en Art. Il dit qu'il rentre chez lui.

Ce fut autour du blond de froncer ses sourcils. Il tendit la main et Sasuke lui donna son téléphone.

-_Pourquoi, Princesse?_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

-_Je suis vraiment trop fatiguer, Uzumaki. Shizune a appeler mon oncle et a avertie monsieur Dubois._

-_Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?_

-_Pourquoi?_

-_On ne se voit plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci, c'est tout._

-_Hum… si tu veux, mais dépêche, le taxi arrive bientôt._

Naruto ricana et rendit son cellulaire à Sasuke. Il leva rapidement la main et monsieur Hatake leva les yeux de son livre. Ses élèves étaient en train de faire des exercices et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute manière.

-Oui, Naruto?

-Je dois aller à la toilette!

-Hum… d'accord. Dépêche-toi.

Naruto quitta la salle de classe, en laissant toutes ses choses derrière lui, et courut à l'extérieur de l'école, juste au moment où le taxi arriva. Un dernier sprint et il arriva a la voiture. Il donna un baiser à Neji sur la joue et ils entrèrent dans la voiture.

-Où allons-nous, messieurs? Demanda le chauffeur.

-1076 rue Oasis, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Neji en souriant à Naruto.

-D'acc-

-Non, nous allons à quelques rues d'ici, 709 rue Balade.

Le chauffeur haussa un sourcil alors que Neji se tournait vers Naruto.

-Mais Uzu-

-On va aller chez moi, à la place, et tu partiras avant que ton oncle arrive.

Neji acquiesça et le chauffeur démarra sa voiture.

Le blond se tourna alors vers Neji et passa un pouce sur la joue crémeuse de son amant avant de l'embrasser. Neji ricana.

-Mais qu'as-tu prévu, Uzumaki?

-Hum… j'ai prévu de travailler sur ma moto en même temps de te regarder allonger sur l'herbe, au soleil, avec ma chemise comme oreiller.

Neji lui sourit et vint se blottir contre lui. Le reste de la journée allait être plus que reposante.

/

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sasuke se leva et, en plus de ses choses, amena celles de Naruto à son casier. Avant de sortir de la classe, monsieur Hatake lui avait lancé un regard suspect et Sasuke avait l'impression que Naruto serait dans le pétrin ce soir. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il lança les choses de son amant dans sa case. Il avisa alors Shikamaru qui marchait vers lui et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Le Nara marchait vraiment bizarrement.

Shikamaru s'accota à côté de lui en soupirant. Lorsque Sasuke, avec un regard amusé, ferma son casier, il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et poussa une plainte découragée.

-Il faut que tu m'enlève ça, Sasu…

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Hors de question, chantonna l'Uchiha.

-Pourquoi?

-Hum… je le ferais bien, mais je sais que lorsque Naruto se rendra compte que tu l'as enlever (parce que tu devrais bien le remettre et je sais que tu ne le remettra jamais comme il était avant), tu ne seras pas capable de supporter la pression de ton autre punition et tu lui diras que je t'ai aider pour qu'il s'en prenne un peu à quelqu'un d'autre… et je n'ai pas envie d'être puni. Désolé.

Shikamaru soupira et agrippa le chandail de Sasuke.

-S'il te plaît! Je ne peux pas garder ça toute la journée!

-Il ne reste qu'un cours, Shika…

-J'y vais pas… j'veux pas.

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr, qu'on y va.

Shikamaru secoua sa tête et se décolla de son amant.

-Je suis puni pour les deux semaines à venir… si on fait pas de quoi ce soir, je pourrais pas vous voir ailleurs qu'à l'école.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Tu pourras pas venir vendredi?

-Oui, parce que mes parents partent toute la fin de semaine voir ma grand-mère, mais après ça, j'ai pu le droit à ma vie social.

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas plus envie que Shikamaru d'aller en Art.

-Très bien, on va aller rejoindre Neji et Naruto.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Shikamaru.

-Ouais, pour leur demander s'ils veulent venir avec nous!

-Eh bien… ils n'allaient pas en Art, de toute manière. Ils son déjà parti.

Le Nara haussa ses sourcils.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais, je vais texter Neji pour les avertir qu'on arrive.

/

Neji avait un vrai spectacle sous les yeux. Devant lui, Naruto, torse nu, travaillait sur sa moto et il en profitait amplement. Le blond avait le torse et les bras recouverts d'une mince couche de sueur, alors que les rayons chauds du soleil frappaient contre sa peau déjà bronzée. Les muscles de ses bras se tendaient à chaque mouvement et des veines bien gonflées étaient visible sous les poils dorés de ses avant-bras.

Dans une tentative de chasser la chaleur, Naruto passa une main sur son visage, en laissant des traces d'huiles sur ses joues, et s'empara d'une clé à molette. En prenant l'outil, ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux pâles de l'Hyuga, qui le détaillaient, et il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, faisant rougir le plus vieux.

-Tu apprécies la vue? Demanda Naruto en s'épongeant le visage avec un tissu sale.

-Hum… oui.

Naruto ricana et décida de prendre une petite pause. Il se leva et vint s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche, aux côtés de l'Hyuga.

-Tu es superbe, Uzumaki.

-Toi aussi, Princesse.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et s'attarda aux rares nuages qui tachaient l'immensité bleu.

-Pourquoi?

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu m'appels Princesse? Et pourquoi Uchiha m'appels Chaton… et Nara Bébé?

Naruto ne répondit pas et s'empara plutôt du cellulaire de son amant. Il avait deux messages textes de la part de Sasuke.

-Sasuke et Shikamaru veulent nous rejoindre.

-Ah bon?

-Je leur texte qu'on est chez moi.

-Et ensuite, tu réponds à ma question, demanda Neji avec sa voix la plus mignonne.

Naruto déposa un doigt sous son menton et fit semblant de réfléchir. Neji lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-D'accord, d'accord! Ricana le blond. Pour Sasu et Shika, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'appels Chaton et Bébé, mais moi je t'appels Princesse parce que je ferais tout pour toi, je veux te protéger, te garder précieusement, t'idolâtrer…

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel et lança une poignée d'herbe à son amant. Naruto en reçut dans la bouche et il recracha violement. Neji lui sourit.

-Je t'aime, Uzumaki.

/

_Voilà un autre chapitre! Dans les prochains, je vais peut-être sauter quelques journées, parce que j'ai l'intention que la fic se passe pendant les vacances d'été! _

_xo_

_Kisei_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kisei_

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que le lemon dans ce chapitre est peut-être un peu extrême… c'est à vous de voir! _

QUATRE DE COEUR

/

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

/

Sasuke se gara dans l'entrée de la maisonnette de Naruto en profitant de la vue qu'il avait sur le blond, penché sur sa moto. Il sortit de sa Porsche et se dirigea vers eux. Neji se releva immédiatement et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke, alors que Shikamaru sortait de sa propre voiture.

-Je suis super content que vous ayez décidé de nous rejoindre! S'exclama l'Hyuga en embrassant Sasuke.

Sasuke ricana et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

-Hum… moi qui croyais retrouver un Neji mort de fatigue…

L'Hyuga roula ses yeux au ciel et alla saluer Shikamaru.

-J'ai toujours de l'énergie pour vous, fit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du Nara.

Naruto, toujours à sa moto, ricana lorsqu'il l'entendit.

-Alors tu devrais avoir assez d'énergie pour aller dans la chambre à coucher, dit-il en se relevant.

Neji devint rouge et retourna s'asseoir sur l'herbe.

-Ouais… mais… je sais pas.

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil et se repencha sur son travail. Sasuke alla s'asseoir auprès de l'Hyuga et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses hanches.

-En fait, déclara l'Uchiha en regardant Shikamaru, notre Shika à quelque chose à nous dire… bien, à vous dire car moi, je sais déjà.

Shikamaru soupira et alla s'asseoir auprès d'eux. Un léger rictus de douleur déforma son visage lorsque le vibrateur fut poussé plus profondément en lui.

-C'est quoi, cette nouvelle? Demanda Naruto.

-Je suis puni pour les deux prochaines semaines…

Immédiatement, Neji se tourna vers lui, affolé, alors que Naruto venait les rejoindre à toute vitesse.

-Comment ça? Demanda le blond.

-Hum, hier je suis parti de chez moi et je n'y suis pas retourné, alors mes parents se sont inquiétés donc…

Naruto fronça ses sourcils et Neji lui donna un cou. Shikamaru se frotta le crâne et s'éloigna de l'Hyuga.

-Imbécile! Cria Neji. Je croyais que tu étais rentré chez toi!

-Mais calme-toi, Bébé.

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel et se frotta les tempes. Il recommençait à être fatigué.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, si je te vois pas pendant deux semaines?

-Eh bien, on va se voir à l'école.

-C'est pas à l'école que je peux sortir avec toi!

-Assez, Neji! Tonna Naruto. Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin.

Neji croisa ses bras et se leva. Sans dire un mot, il se dirigea dans la maison de Naruto et monta l'escalier de la maison, pour aller se coucher dans le lit de Naruto. Shikamaru le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Ça n'avait pas été son intention de peiné l'Hyuga. Il se traita doublement d'imbécile. Vraiment, il aurait dut rentrer chez lui, ou au moins, donner des nouvelles.

Shikamaru soupira et leva ses yeux vers Naruto, qui rangeait ses outils dans son gros coffre rouge.

-Sasuke, demanda alors Naruto, pourrais-tu aller porter Neji chez lui, tantôt.

Sasuke haussa ses épaules.

-Bien sûr.

Naruto acquiesça et se releva, son coffre en main. Sasuke l'imita, en s'emparant de la chemise qui traînait au sol.

-Tu viens, Shikamaru?

-Où?

Sasuke haussa ses épaules.

-J'imagine dans la chambre de Naruto…

-Non, le coupa le blond. Je vais aller parler à Neji, rester ici un moment.

Sur ce, Naruto entra dans sa maison. Ni Sasuke, ni Shikamaru n'osèrent bouger pendant un moment, avant de se précipiter dans la maison et de monter à l'étage, curieux et pressé de revoir leur amant. Ils retrouvèrent Neji couché sur le lit de Naruto, la tête enfoncé dans les oreilles, alors que le blond s'était assis près de lui et passait une main dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda doucement Naruto.

Shikamaru n'hésita pas une seconde et alla rejoindre ses amants sur le lit, suivit de Sasuke.

Neji secoua sa tête.

-Je suis juste fatigué.

-Tu ne pleurs pas, d'habitude, lorsque tu es _juste_ fatigué.

-Je ne pleurs pas!

Neji passa une main tremblante sur ses joues et se redressa lentement. Shikamaru alla de l'autre côté du lit et s'agenouilla sur le plancher, pour être à hauteur de son amant. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Neji.

-Je suis désolé, Bébé… je vais essayer de faire changer ma punition…

-C'est pas ça, Shika. J'suis désolé d'avoir prit les nerfs.

-C'est quoi, alors?

Sasuke vint alors les rejoindre et il remarqua une étincelle dans les yeux bleus de Naruto. Naruto et Neji se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, alors Sasuke soupçonnait fortement le blond d'avoir deviné ce qui se passait avec Neji. Il déposa sa main sur la main de l'Uzumaki et il leva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est juste…

-Ton père, continua Naruto.

Neji soupira et ferma ses yeux.

-J'ai pas envie de le voir… je sais qu'il va se fâcher contre moi.

-À propos de quoi? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant ses sourcils.

La famille de Neji, ils n'en parlaient pas souvent. À chaque fois qu'ils en venaient sur le sujet de leur famille, Neji se taisait et attendait que la discussion change. Même Sasuke, qui faisait parti d'une famille démantelée, ne se gênait pas d'en parler à ses amoureux.

-De tout, soupira Neji. Ma chambre ne sera pas assez propre, mes notes ne seront pas assez bonnes, mes amis ne seront pas assez riche, mes vêtements ne seront pas assez adéquats, mes manières ne seront pas assez digne de ma famille… tout. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais…

-C'est pas stupide, Nej, le consola Naruto en jouant dans ses cheveux.

Neji secoua sa tête et essuya des larmes imaginaires.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il se permet de me critiquer comme ça… il n'est jamais là! Il est toujours en Angleterre, à Tokyo, à New York, à Montréal pour les affaires, où bien à Hawaï avec sa stupide femme et son fils.

-Attends une minute, l'arrêta Shikamaru. Ton père à eu un fils avec sa femme?

Neji secoua sa tête.

-Oui, il aura bientôt huit mois.

-Tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de ça, s'étonna Sasuke.

-Eh bien justement, ils reviennent tous les trois d'un séjour d'un mois à Rio.

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Tant qu'à se ficher de moi, j'aimerais mieux qu'il le fasse comme il faut et qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de venir me chialer dessus une fois par mois.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit et ne fut briser que lorsque Sasuke déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Neji. Il le comprenait. Il le comprenait fois mille. Son père était tout sauf un père aimant et compatissant. Le baiser dura plusieurs secondes, où Sasuke mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'Hyuga, où Neji laissa libre accès à la langue de l'Uchiha et où Sasuke se coucha lentement sur son amant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Naruto et Shikamaru les regardaient, bouche bée et excités. Aussitôt, Shikamaru attaqua les lèvres minces de l'Uchiha et quémanda un baiser tout aussi langoureux que celui qu'il venait d'échanger avec Neji. Sasuke le lui accorda avec plaisir et se laissa même dégager de sur Neji pour aller sous Shikamaru, qui avait grimpé dans lit de Naruto. Naruto les regarda aller et ricana.

Il n'arrêta de rire que lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres pleines sur la peau de son cou. Il ferma ses yeux et déposa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de l'Hyuga. Bien qu'il aimait contrôler, il voulait tout de même laisser l'occasion à Neji de diriger un peu les opérations. Il se laissa donc faire lorsque les doigts de Neji vinrent pincer l'un de ses mamelons et lorsque les mêmes doigts se glissèrent jusqu'à la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon.

Le blond fut toutefois distrait par les supplications de Shikamaru.

-Naru… s'il te plaît…

Le Nara se tenait à quatre pattes devant lui, son postérieur dénudé face à lui. Un rond rose trônait entre ses deux fesses et Naruto comprit immédiatement.

-Tu veux que je te l'enlève?

-Seigneur, oui…

-Mais tu n'en as presque pas profité…

-Ça gêne mes mouvements.

Naruto ricana et enleva une de ses mains des fesses de Neji pour l'abattre sur l'une de Shikamaru. Il caressa ensuite la peau enflammée et poussa sur le rond rose plutôt que de retirer le vibrateur.

-NyaH! S'écria Shikamaru en avançant.

Naruto agrippa alors le vibrateur et le retira. L'entrée de Shikamaru était démesurément étirée. Le trou refusait de se fermer, après deux heures et quelques d'étirement, et, même si Shikamaru serrait ses muscles, ça ne changeait absolument rien. Naruto leva un regard amusé sur Sasuke.

-Il est trop étiré, soupira-t-il faussement. Je crois bien que c'est toi qui devras se pencher, cette fois.

Sasuke lui servit un sourire narquois.

-J'en avais l'intention de toute façon.

Naruto ricana de nouveau et Neji demanda son attention en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans enlever sa main de Shikamaru, Naruto se pencha et embrassa Neji à pleine bouche. L'Hyuga ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de son amant. Naruto se sépara alors de ses lèvres.

-Princesse…

Neji lécha la joue de son amant et fit on son appréciatif.

-Hum… t'as pas envie d'aller là-bas et de t'occuper de Sasuke, un peu?

Neji acquiesça et se déplaça jusqu'à Sasuke. Sans perdre une seconde, il se pencha et défit le pantalon de l'Uchiha. Aussitôt, le membre gonflé de Sasuke émergea de son boxer et rebondit dans l'air. Sasuke poussa un gémissement lorsque sa virilité fut enfin libre, et il en poussa un autre lorsque Neji l'engouffra dans sa bouche chaude, jusqu'à sa gorge.

-T'as envie de baiser sa bouche, hein? Demanda Naruto en se penchant sur Shikamaru, sans lâcher le contact visuel qu'il avait avec l'Uchiha.

Sasuke acquiesça rapidement et agrippa les longs cheveux de Neji. Aussitôt, il commença un mouvement de hanches en même temps de descendre la tête de Neji sur son membre. L'Hyuga s'étouffa, mais continua tout de même, en détendant les muscles de sa gorge. Il alla même jusqu'à gémir, envoyant du même coup des vibrations sur la longueur de l'Uchiha.

Naruto, entre-temps, mordillait l'oreille gauche de Shikamaru, alors que son membre bien dressé caressait le scrotum du Nara. Shikamaru secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Non… N-Naru…

-Quoi, non? Demanda Naruto en serrant le membre du Nara.

Shikamaru poussa un gémissement et Naruto commença à pomper la virilité du Nara.

-Je… j-nnhh…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Shikamaru agrippa alors la main de Naruto, pour essayer d'arrêter le mouvement rapide qu'il faisait subir à son organe, mais Naruto se dégagea rapidement et recommença de plus belle.

-J'imagine que tu meurs d'envie d'aller baiser le petit cul de Sasuke, non?

De son autre main, Naruto détacha les cheveux du Nara et ses mèches charbons tombèrent de chaque côté du visage pâle de Shikamaru. Ses yeux noisette s'ouvrirent alors et il chercha désespérément le regard de Sasuke. L'Uchiha planta ses yeux sombres, presque noirs, sur lui.

-Vien, Shika… susurra Sasuke en donnant un coup de hanche particulièrement violent dans la bouche de l'Hyuga.

Cette fois-ci, Neji recula vivement, malgré les mains qui le retenaient, et cracha un amas de mucus, de bile et de salive sur le couvre-lit de Naruto. Le blond fronça ses sourcils et se dégagea de Shikamaru.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire? Demanda-t-il à Neji, menaçant.

L'Hyuga s'empara d'une serviette de bain, qui traînait au sol, et commença immédiatement à frotter la couverture. Malgré tout, Naruto se rendit jusqu'à lui et le releva sur ses genoux, en tirant sur ses cheveux. Neji poussa une petite plainte surprise et s'agrippa aux mains qui tiraient ses longues mèches Mocha.

-Moi qui t'avais pardonné ta petite folie avec Shikamaru, susurra Naruto en léchant le lobe d'oreille de l'Hyuga.

Neji poussa un mélange de gémissement et de supplication alors que Naruto lâchait sa tignasse et le retournait face à lui. Aussitôt, Naruto le colla à lui et donna un coup de hanche. Son membre se frotta sur celui de Neji et l'Hyuga ne pu retenir une exclamation de plaisir.

-Que vas-tu faire pour que je te pardonne d'avoir salie mon couvre-lit? Demanda le blond en massant l'entrée serré de son amant.

Neji se cambra alors pour donner un meilleur accès à la main de Naruto, qui contournait tout son corps pour atteindre sa région sensible.

D'un coup d'œil, l'Uzumaki ordonna à Sasuke d'aller derrière Neji. Le blond écarta les fesses crémeuses de l'Hyuga et Sasuke se positionna sur l'anneau de muscle.

-Tu es prêt? Demanda-t-il à Neji.

L'Hyuga hocha sa tête et Sasuke força jusqu'à ce que Neji lui cède le passage et que son membre s'engouffre dans la chaleur du corps de l'Hyuga. L'Uchiha empoigna les hanches étroites de Neji et serra les dents pour empêcher ses exclamations de plaisir, alors que de son côté, Neji laissait tout sortir.

-Nhh nya! Ah, Sas-_ssh_!

Naruto ricana et déposa un doigt sous le menton de Neji pour lui relever la tête.

-Est-ce que tu allais dire « Sasuke »? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Neji bougea sa tête dans tous les sens et Naruto se contenta de cette réponse.

-Viens ici, Shika, commanda-t-il ensuite en voyant que Shikamaru commençait à se masturber.

Shikamaru obéit et se dirigea à genoux vers le seme du groupe. Naruto cracha dans sa main et pompa le membre du Nara avant de lui commander d'aller prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Immédiatement, Shikamaru alla derrière Sasuke et se positionna à son entrée.

Sasuke, qui avait déjà commencé un mouvement de va et vient dans Neji, s'arrêta pour laisser la chance à Shikamaru de le pénétrer. Il poussa aussi sur Neji pour que l'Hyuga se mette à quatre pattes. Quand ce fut fait, il se pencha davantage pour s'exposer au Nara.

Shikamaru poussa alors contre l'entrée de Sasuke et laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière lorsqu'il fut entré complètement dans son amant. Naruto apporta alors son gland aux lèvres de Neji et l'Hyuga n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'agripper la virilité de l'Uzumaki et de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Naruto ricana.

-Aller, bouge, Shika, commanda-t-il ensuite.

Shikamaru acquiesça et commença un mouvement de va et vient réguler dans Sasuke. Ses mouvements eurent un effet domino. Les hanches de Sasuke furent pousser dans Neji et la bouche de l'Hyuga se cala autour du membre de Naruto.

Sasuke ne pu alors retenir ses cris. Avoir sa prostate stimulée de cette façon en même temps de pénétré l'entrée serrée de Neji était plus qu'il ne pouvait prendre.

-Shika-_ahh_!

Encouragé, le Nara poussa de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement dans son amant, en augmentant la cadence de tout le monde. Les cheveux de Neji bougeaient à gauche et à droite et Sasuke se déchaînait dans l'entrée rosée de l'Hyuga. Naruto se concentra sur ses trois amants, malgré la sensation merveilleuse de la langue de Neji sur sa virilité, et son cœur se gonfla. Il attendit que les mouvements de Shikamaru soit désordonné avant de retirer Neji de son membre.

Aussitôt, des cris emplirent la pièce alors que Neji profitait de sa nouvelle liberté.

-OH MON DIEU! OUI! UCHIHA! LÀ, OUI, OUI, OU-

Naruto se dépêcha de remettre son membre dans la bouche de l'Hyuga pour le faire taire, question de ne pas alerter tout le quartier. Il leva alors ses yeux bleus et chercha à obtenir un contact visuel avec Shikamaru. Toutefois, celui-ci était trop perdu dans les sensations qui envahissaient son corps pour remarquer que son seme cherchait à attirer son attention. Naruto se concentra donc sur les yeux noirs de Sasuke.

-Retire-toi de là, ordonna-t-il.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

-Nhhh…

-C'est un ordre, Sasuke.

L'Uchiha secoua sa tête et se résolut à pousser contre les hanches de Shikamaru, jusqu'à ce que son pénis ressorte complètement de l'entrée de Neji.

-Enlève aussi Shikamaru de là.

Sasuke servit un regard suppliant à Naruto. Le membre de Shikamaru frappait directement sa prostate. Naruto le regarda froidement et l'Uchiha se dégagea de l'emprise de Shikamaru.

-N-non… souffla Shikamaru en essayant de l'empêcher.

-Shikamaru, tonna alors Naruto.

Aussitôt, le Nara revint sur Terre et il s'éloigna de Sasuke. Son membre lui faisait mal tant il était proche de la libération et il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer pour créer une pression autour de la peau sensible.

De son côté, Neji soufflait fortement, encore perdu dans les sensations de plaisir extrême qu'il avait ressentit quelques secondes auparavant. Naruto ricana et alla se coucher de l'autre côté du lit, bien confortable contre les oreillers. Les trois autres le regardèrent, essoufflés, Sasuke et Shikamaru à genoux et Neji, à quatre pattes. L'Uzumaki prit un instant pour penser à ce qu'il allait faire et fit ensuite signe à Neji.

-Vien ici, Princesse…

Neji déglutit et se dirigea, toujours à quatre pattes, vers son seme.

-Aller, n'est pas peur de ton roi…

Neji poussa un gémissement et embarqua sur le corps doré de son amant, les cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de l'Uzumaki, il s'empala lentement sur la virilité tendue de Naruto et n'arrêta que lorsque ses fesses touchèrent les hanches de son amant. Naruto souffla de plaisir et déposa ses larges mains sur les minces cuisses de l'Hyuga.

-Tu es prêt à plaire à ton roi, Princesse?

Neji hocha sa tête en mordant sur son indexe. Ses yeux _innocents_ s'attardèrent sur les pectoraux et les abdominaux de son amant avant de regarder tout droit dans le bleus de ses yeux.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse, mon roi?

Naruto lui sourit et caressa les jambes crémeuses de Neji.

-Je veux que tu me chevauches comme si j'étais un étalon sauvage…

Neji hocha la tête et commença doucement à monter et à descendre ses hanches, toujours plus vite et plus fort à chaque fois. Il avait descendu ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant pour garder son équilibre et remarqua à peine les mains qui vinrent se poser sur ses épaules pour le pousser plus fort vers le bas.

Les mains appartenaient à Sasuke, qui, en plus d'augmenter la puissance des coups de Neji, alla mordiller l'épaule de l'Hyuga, tout droit où Shikamaru avait laissé sa marque.

-Tu fais bien ça, commenta l'Uchiha à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Neji.

Neji sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne et il poussa un gémissement d'extase. Il adorait avoir toute l'attention sur lui.

Shikamaru se leva et alla se placer au dessus de Naruto, directement devant Neji. Il empoigna sa virilité et l'amena aux lèvres pulpeuses de l'Hyuga. De son autre main, il caressa la joue de Neji et l'encouragea à le prendre en bouche, ce qu'il fit sans se plaindre.

Naruto leva ses mains sur les jambes de Shikamaru et massa ses cuisses. Son entrée était encore étirée, malgré le temps qui avait passé. Naruto rencontra alors le regard de Sasuke, le seul du quatuor qui ne faisait pas partit de l'action. Une pensée perverse prit alors naissance dans sa tête et il empoigna les fesses de Neji pour les écarter. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de double pénétration? Demanda le blond en ricanant.

Neji faillit s'étouffer et il se dégagea du membre de Shikamaru, alors que Sasuke écarquillait ses yeux.

-Mais Naruto! S'exclama Neji.

Déjà, le membre de Naruto étirait ses muscles au maximum et il savait que, tout comme Naruto, Sasuke était bien membré. Jamais deux virilités aussi massives ne pourraient entrer en même temps dans son entrée si étroite.

Naruto lui caressa le bas du dos pour le calmer.

-Tu es capable, Neji… si jamais tu as trop mal, on arrêtera, d'accord?

Neji fronça ses sourcils, perplexe, mais acquiesça. Shikamaru lui tendit sa main et Neji s'y accrocha comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Lentement, Naruto lui écarta de nouveau les fesses et Sasuke se positionna à l'entrée de Neji, contre le membre de Naruto, et poussa vers l'avant. En voyant que son membre n'arrivait pas à entrer, il glissa son indexe entre le membre de Naruto et le muscle de l'anus de Neji et l'étira avec soin, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse engouffrer le bout de sa virilité dans la mince fente.

Une fois le gland entrée, il s'arrêta et leva ses yeux vers Neji. L'Hyuga avait les yeux fermés et semblait attendre la suite. Pour le calmer, Naruto pompait son membre et, pour l'instant, ça semblait fonctionner.

Sasuke déglutit et poussa lentement dans l'entrée. C'était si excitant de sentir non seulement les muscles de Neji autour de lui, mais aussi la virilité massive de Naruto! Neji poussa alors une petite plainte et Sasuke s'immobilisa, soucieux.

-Seigneur! Souffla Neji en serrant la main de Shikamaru.

-Tu as mal? Demanda Sasuke.

Neji avala difficilement.

-C'est passable, gémit-il.

L'Uchiha hocha sa tête et décida de ne pas entrer complètement dans son amant. Il commença à sortir, puis il donna un coup pour entrer de nouveau.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Naruto.

Neji hocha sa tête et engouffra le membre de Shikamaru dans sa bouche. Sasuke commença alors un rythme plus rapide, au même moment où Naruto commençait à bouger. Seul le membre de Shikamaru camouflait les cris de l'Hyuga alors que ses deux amants commençaient un rythme furieux dans son entrée. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux jambes de Shikamaru alors que sa tête montait et descendait sur la virilité du Nara, qui gémissait fortement.

Les membre de Naruto frappait sa prostate de plus en plus rapidement alors que lui et Sasuke s'emballaient et donnaient des coups de hanches rapides et puissants. Quelques coups de plus, et il sentit les mains de Sasuke serrer ses hanches. L'Uchiha mordilla son épaule et son membre explosa en lui. Lui et Naruto sentir le liquide collant couler contre eux. Naruto serra les lèvres et explosa à son tour, en donnant un dernier coup sur la prostate gonflée de Neji. Neji poussa un gémissement sur le membre de Shikamaru et le Nara s'agrippa à ses cheveux en déversant sa semence dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il redescendit sur Terre, Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur le matelas, en même temps que Sasuke.

Lorsque les trois se furent calmés, Neji chigna contre Naruto. Il avait toujours le membre ramolli du blond en lui alors que son propre membre était dur comme de la roche.

-Uzumaki… gémit-il en attirant l'attention de son amant.

Naruto ricana légèrement et empoigna la virilité de l'Hyuga. Neji poussa une plainte satisfaite et profita du massage de son amant. Naruto pompa de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Neji ait peine à contenir ses mouvements. Puis ce fut trop. Il leva la tête au ciel et poussa un long gémissement en même temps de déverser toute sa semence dans la main bronzé de Naruto et sur ses abdominaux.

Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin ses esprits, Neji se laissa tomber sur le torse de Naruto en soufflant bruyamment. Son amant monta une main dans les cheveux de son amant et joua dans une mèche.

-C'était super, Neji, murmura-t-il.

-J'acquiesce, rajouta Sasuke.

Neji ricana et embrassa la joue de Naruto.

-Merci, fit-il en souriant.

Shikamaru se releva alors.

-Hum… je travails dans vingt minutes, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Sasuke fit la moue.

-Tu devrais les appeler et dire que tu es malade.

Naruto ricana.

-De toute façon, vous devez tous partir… ma mère arrive bientôt.

Neji et Sasuke soupirèrent à l'unisson.

/

-Merci, Uchiha, à demain!

Neji débarqua de la Porsche de Sasuke et se dirigea rapidement dans sa maison. Il était exactement seize heures et vingt-trois, ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de profiter un peu de sa maison avant l'arrivé de son oncle. Heureux comme tout, et étrangement revigoré, il se dépêcha d'entrer chez lui, sans remarquer la voiture grise qui était stationnée dans l'entrée.

Il déposa son sac d'école au sol, près de la garde-robe, et enleva ses chaussures avant d'aller dans la salle à manger. En chantonnant un air qu'il avait entendu ce matin même, il prit un yaourt dans le frigidaire et s'empara d'une cuillère avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon.

C'est en mangeant son yaourt qu'il remarqua la voiture grise et qu'il faillit recracher sa collation. Il déposa le pot sur la table à café et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. La voiture, là, la Ferrari, c'était celle de son père.

/

_Voilà pour ce chapitre!_

_***Je vais __**changer**__ les chapitres précédents pour que l'année scolaire se termine bientôt. Ainsi, Neji aura des cours de tutorat le soir pour le préparer à un examen qui aura lieu dans deux semaines et non trois (la fin de l'année sera dans trois semaines)! Je vous conseils de peut-être survoler les chapitres que vous avez déjà lu si vous les avez lu avant le __**27 mars**__ 2012! Merci beaucoup!***_

_xo_

_Kisei_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kisei_

QUATRE DE COEUR

/

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

-De rien, Neji! À demain!

Sasuke fit un dernier signe de main à son amant avant de repartir vers le centre-ville. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, surtout à cause de sa Porsche noire lorsqu'il se gara dans sa place de stationnement. Il habitait un condo très confortable à troisième étage d'un building, tout près de l'école. En jouant avec ses clés, il se dirigea vers l'ascendeur et y entra, en ignorant la personne qui s'y trouvait déjà.

-Où aller-vous? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Au troisième, lui répondit Sasuke sans vraiment le regarder.

L'étranger appuya sur le bouton et Sasuke sentit des yeux lui brûler le dos. Agacé, il regarda derrière son épaule et tomba droit sur les yeux bruns de l'inconnu. Celui-ci lui servit un sourire plus qu'amical, du genre de Saï.

-Je suis un nouveau locataire, déclara-t-il ensuite en lui tendant la main.

Sasuke se força à lui rendre son sourire et lui serra la main.

-Haku.

-Sasuke.

-Uchiha? Demanda Haku.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Il allait lui poser la question, mais décida qu'il n'en avait pas le temps et ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de quitter l'ascenseur, sous le regard appréciateur de son nouveau voisin.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la porte de son condo. L'immeuble était si large que deux condos se trouvaient sur chacun des quatre étages. En baillant, il déverrouilla sa porte et laissa son sac traîner près de celle-ci. Sans plus attendre, il alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Tout au fond du tiroir à légumes, cachée sous des céleris et des carottes, se trouvait une bouteille de son whisky favori. Sans trop réfléchir, il l'empoigna et enleva le bouchon, avant d'apporter le goulot à ses lèvres et de boire plusieurs gorgées.

L'Uchiha se dirigea alors vers son séjour, toujours la bouteille en main, et s'empara de sa guitare. Il déposa le whisky sur sa table et, alors qu'il accordait son instrument, il commença à chantonner.

-Was this over before, Before it ever began...

Plusieurs seraient étonnés de savoir à quel point il avait une belle voix. Elle était pleine, franche, délicate et forte à la fois.

-Your kiss, Your lies, Your lust, Like the devils in your hands…

Il commença lentement à gratter les cordes de sa guitare. Il connaissait cette chanson par cœur, il adorait Anberlin, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel. Stephen Christian chantait très bien, mais lui, il chantait encore mieux. Les variations qu'il utilisait, même si l'Uchiha ne se l'avouait pas, s'accordait à merveille avec les notes de la chanson.

-You were my greatest mistake, I fell in love with your sin…

Emporté, il ferma ses yeux et se laissa conduire par les mots et les notes qu'il connaissait temps. Toutefois, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, un bruit à la porte attira son attention. L'Uchiha roula ses yeux au ciel et laissa sa guitare sur le canapé. Après une autre gorgée de whisky, qui brûla son chemin jusqu'à son estomac, il alla ouvrir. Aussitôt, il haussa un sourcil.

-Toi? Demanda-t-il, un peu sous le choc.

-Oui! Je te trouve vraiment de mon goût et je voulais tenter ma chance, ricana l'étranger, Haku.

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment. Mais quel culot!

-Hum… je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il simplement.

Haku lui offrit un sourire.

-Laisse-moi une chance, au moins, argumenta-t-il en lui montrant la bouteille de vin qu'il avait en main.

Sasuke se gratta la nuque, inconfortable. Haku avait l'air gentil, un peu obsédé, mais tout de même gentil.

-Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où j'habitais? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Haku ricana, en faisant bouger ses longs cheveux. C'est alors que Sasuke remarqua que son nouveau voisin ressemblait un peu à Neji.

-Je peux entrer?

Sans rien dire, Sasuke se tassa sur le côté. Aussitôt, Haku entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il déposa la bouteille expansive qu'il avait apporté.

-Alors? Demanda l'Uchiha en fermant sa porte.

Il s'approcha de la table, les bras croisé. Il n'avait pas à être méfiant d'un aussi petit garçon, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes.

-Hum? Demanda Haku. Où sont tes coupes?

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et se dirigea lentement vers les étagères.

-Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où j'habitais?

Il s'empara de deux coupes et le déposa sur la table, alors qu'Haku ouvrait sa bouteille.

-Je savais que tu habites au troisième, et puis il n'y a que deux condos à cet étage, c'est pas sorcier.

-Hn.

Haku, une fois les coupe bien pleine, en tendit une à Sasuke. Lorsque l'Uchiha la prit, il cogna son verre contre le sien avant de prendre une gorgée.

-À notre rencontre, dit-il ensuite, avec un clin d'œil pour Sasuke.

/

Neji resta un moment devant la fenêtre du salon, les yeux sur la Ferrari de son père. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin ses moyens, il se racla la gorge.

-Père? Cria-t-il dans la maison.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il monta à l'étage et entendit des voix, au bout du couloir. Il passa sa propre chambre et continua jusqu'à celle d'où provenait les voix.

-Père?

Il entra dans la pièce et fut aussitôt accueillit par sa belle-mère, qui vint le serrer dans ses bras.

-Neji! Déjà de retour?

Neji acquiesça et sa belle-mère desserra son emprise.

-Vous êtes arrivé… d'avance… s'étonna-t-il en regardant son père.

Hizashi rangeait des vêtements dans une commode, sans le regarder.

-Oui! Ton oncle nous a avisé que tu avais un match de soccer demain, alors nous tenions à être présent.

Neji hocha la tête et sa belle-mère passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Neji trouva ça répugnant. Son père s'était marié à une jeune de vingt-deux ans alors que lui, il en avait quarante-sept. Un bruit attira alors son attention et il regarda le bébé de Tsunami, sa belle-mère, et son père. Il avait peut-être sept mois, ou bien huit. Il s'en fichait.

-Co… comment a été votre voyage? Demanda-t-il alors, afin d'alléger l'ambiance.

-Très bien! S'écria Tsunami. Nous avons prit des cours de danse et Niji à commencer à marcher! Il était bien temps!

Neji eut un rictus déplaisant en entendant le prénom de son demi-frère. Sa belle-mère avait fait exprès de choisir un prénom près du sien pour lui faire plaisir, mais franchement, c'était plutôt désagréable.

-Et nous avons une autre bonne nouvelle pour toi, mais pour ça, tu devras attendre à table, comme tout le monde! Ricana Tsunami.

Elle prit alors Niji dans ses bras et quitta la chambre.

-En tout cas! Je vous laisse entre homme le temps de donner le bain à Niji!

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna et Neji se tourna vers son père. Hizashi plaçait toujours des vêtements, dos à lui. Il avala de travers et ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque son père le coupa net.

-Ton oncle m'a apprit pour tes notes en Mathématique, tonna-t-il en refermant le tiroir.

Neji recula instinctivement vers la porte, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Hizashi se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

-Oui je… je suis désolé… je me suis inscrit à un cours de tutorat et mon ami, Shikamaru, le fils de Shikaku et de Yoshino Nara, va m'aider et… et… je… je vais faire mieux, promis, articula nerveusement Neji.

Hizashi arqua un sourcil devant l'attitude de son fils.

-Tu ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de tutorat pour avoir de bonnes notes, Neji.

Neji acquiesça et allait s'excuser de nouveau lorsque son père ouvrit la bouche.

-Hiashi m'a dit que tu sortais souvent avec un… Uchiha et un… Uzumaki…

Son père s'arrêta, comme pour digérer les deux noms qu'il venait de dire, puis reprit.

-Quand j'ai fouillé ta garde-robe, j'ai trouvé des vêtements de salope. Tu ne t'habillais pas comme ça avant, lorsque tu te tenais avec des gens respectables.

Neji se gratta la nuque et grimaça.

-Ce ne sont pas des vêtements de salope, Père…

Hizashi fracassa son poing sur la commode et Neji redevint silencieux.

-Orochimaru-san t'as aperçu l'autre jour, au centre commercial, et il dit que tu portais des petites shorts et que tu t'accrochais au bras de ce perdant d'Uchiha! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais à notre famille, Neji? Tu es un déshonneur pour notre nom! Comment oses-tu t'afficher ainsi avec des gens de si mauvaise classe, habillé comme une traînée! Tu deviens trop occidental. J'ai bien l'intention de t'envoyer dans notre famille à Kagawa cet été.

Neji devint blême. Il voulait argumenter, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour calmer son père. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, seulement pour la refermer ensuite.

-Maintenant, va dans ta chambre. C'est un vrai dépotoir.

L'Hyuga acquiesça et s'empressa de quitter la chambre de son père. Au pas de course, il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, paniqué. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans prêter attention au fouillis que son père avait laissé derrière lui en vidant ses tiroirs et son placard.

/

Naruto cala son verre de jus d'orange et le déposa dans le lavabo. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de siffloter tant il était joyeux. Rien ne pouvait le mettre de si bonne humeur que de passer du temps avec les trois hommes qu'il aimait. Souriant, il alla dans le salon et s'empara de son ordinateur portable.

À peine eut-il le temps de taper Facebook dans la barre du haut que sa mère entra dans la maison, les yeux dardés sur lui.

-Hey! Maman! La salua-t-il en souriant.

-Tu as séché les cours, Naruto? Accusa-t-elle.

-J'étais en Art, rien d'important.

Tsunade roula ses yeux au ciel et alla dans la cuisine.

-J'en ai assez d'entendre parler de toi au travail, Naru, soupira-t-elle de la cuisinière. Vien m'aider à faire le souper.

Ce fut autour à son fils de rouler les yeux et il tassa son ordinateur pour aller la rejoindre.

-C'est presque la fin de l'année, Maman. On ne voit rien d'important.

-Les professeurs vous préparent pour les examens finaux, Naruto!

Elle alluma le rond et déposa une poêle dessus.

-Je t'assure que tout va bien!

Tsunade secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et tendit des légumes à son fils, pour qu'il les découpe alors qu'elle faisait cuire les trois steaks.

-Tu crois que j'aime entendre que mon fils sèche ses cours, qu'il parle pendant que le professeur essai d'enseigner et qu'il se bagarre, en plus de ça? Soupira-t-elle.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il sortait un couteau d'un tiroir.

-Je ne me suis pas battu depuis l'année dernière!

Tsunade soupira.

-Et alors? J'aimerais bien que les professeurs, plutôt que de se plaindre, vante tes mérites dans mon bureau! Un peu comme j'entends parler de Lee ou de Fabien!

Naruto grimaça.

-Lee est insupportable. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas d'un fils comme lui!

Cette fois-ci, Tsunade ricana et poussa son fils sur l'épaule.

-D'accord, d'accord… consentit-elle. Mais sans être comme Lee, pourrais-tu essayer de terminer l'année en beauté?

Naruto soupira.

-J'sais pas trop…

Sa mère darda ses yeux dans les siens et il ricana.

-D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu n'entendes plus parler de moi d'ici l'année prochaine!

-Parfait!

-Au fait… je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais trois steaks?

-Jiraya vient manger.

Naruto perdit tout d'un coup sa bonne humeur. Il aimait son oncle, c'était certain, mais il était insupportable. Toujours là à faire des blagues sur lui et à remettre en question sa virilité! Ou bien il faisait des blagues vulgaires, ou bien il se moquait de lui! C'était toujours pareil et il ne trouvait jamais les bonnes répliques pour sortir vainqueur de ses moqueries. Naruto trancha un navet en faisant la moue. Si seulement il pouvait montrer à son oncle à quel point il était un mâle alpha, à quel point il était un seme incontesté, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Parfois, il aimerait vraiment pouvoir s'afficher publiquement avec au moins un de ses amants… mais il fallait oublier cette option. Sa propre mère ne savait même pas qu'il était homosexuel!

Naruto soupira et se mérita un coup d'œil inquiet de sa mère.

-Tu es fatigué Naruto?

Il haussa ses épaules et déposa les légumes coupés dans une casserole.

-Non, ça va.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. Naruto finissait toujours par lui dire ce qu'il avait, alors pas besoin de le presser.

/

Shikamaru arriva au travail avec seize minutes de retard, ce que son patron, Teuchi, ne prit même pas la peine de lui signaler. De toute façon, le Nara s'en fichait alors il n'allait pas perdre son temps à réprimander son employé flemmard.

En soupirant, Shikamaru alla enfiler son uniforme : une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et un tablier vert, et prit place derrière le comptoir du café, la joue accotée dans la paume de sa main.

-Pourquoi t'irais pas laver les tables, hein? Ricana alors quelqu'un.

Le Nara se tourna à peine pour regarder dans les yeux verts de Gaara.

-Enfoiré, vas-y toi-même. T'adores prendre les restes des autres de toute manière.

Gaara lui servit un rictus amusé et s'accota près de lui.

-Et toi, t'aimes pas partager? Il me semble que oui, pourtant.

Le Nara ne commenta pas et s'étira mollement, sous le sourire moqueur du roux.

-Tu sais quoi, Gaara? Fit-il enfin.

-Quoi?

-J'sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

Gaara éclata de rire et s'empara d'un chiffon.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Continu à faire comme si personne savait pour vous quatre, cracha le Subaku en s'éloignant.

Le sang de Shikamaru se glaça dans ses veines et il faillit agripper le bras de Gaara pour l'empêcher de quitter l'arrière du comptoir. Le roux alla nettoyer les tables et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, Shikamaru le suivit dans la cuisine, en laissant Ino, une autre serveuse, s'occuper du comptoir.

Il suivit son collègue jusqu'à l'évier arrière du restaurant et, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seul, il poussa le roux contre la surface chromée. Gaara ne fit que ricaner en es retournant vers lui.

-Tu es bien susceptible, aujourd'hui.

-Ne joues pas avec moi, Subaku.

Pour être franc, le Nara n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Ses poings serrés, il espérait être menaçant, mais d'après le regard que lui lançait Gaara, ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Il se posait mille et un questions, mais il hésitait à les poser, ne sachant pas si avouer l'existence du quatuor n'empirerait pas les choses. En somme, Shikamaru était complètement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sinon? Tu es bien celui que je crains le moins…

-Écoute-moi bien, Gaara. Arrête de partir des putains de rumeur alors que tu connais rien.

-Sinon quoi?

Shikamaru plissa ses yeux alors que son collègue éclatait de rire.

-Eh puis je ne dis que des choses dont je suis tout-à-fais certain, moi.

Sur ce, il sortit son cellulaire d'une poche de son tablier et Shikamaru commença à se sentir nerveux. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir trois petits-amis, mais il savait que pour Naruto et Neji, c'était une situation plus que compliquée.

Le Nara attendit patiemment que Gaara fouille dans son cellulaire, avec une lenteur exagéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, s'impatienta-t-il alors.

Gaara lui sourit et tourna son cellulaire. Shikamaru se retrouva alors devant une photo de Neji et Sasuke, l'Uchiha avec son bras autour de l'Hyuga. Gaara changea de photo. On y voyait Neji embrasser Shikamaru. Le Nara fronça ses sourcils au fut et à mesure que les photos changeaient.

-Mais…

-J'ai déménagé il y a deux semaines dans le même quartier que Naruto, dans la maison d'en face, pour être exacte. J'étais tranquillement dans mon salon lorsque j'ai remarqué votre petit jeu. Lorsque vous êtes montés à l'étage, la fenêtre grande ouverte, je n'ai pu empêcher mes oreilles d'entendre des cris et des bruits assez… assez suspicieux, si je pourrais dire.

Shikamaru expira nerveusement et allait s'opposé lorsqu'Ino vint les rejoindre.

-Shikamaru, dit-elle en croisant ses bras, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, à l'avant.

Le Nara donna un dernier regard menaçant à Gaara avant de suivre Ino à l'avant. Il fut presque soulager d'apercevoir Naruto, un verre en main et des lunettes devant les yeux. Il fronça ses sourcils. Depuis quand Naruto portait des lunettes?

-Naruto?

-Bonsoir, cher Shikamaru! Je voudrais votre meilleur sandwich au tofu!

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de critiquer les clients du café, qu'il qualifiait de snob, et il s'amusait, à chaque fois, à les imiter.

-Naruto, j'ai des choses sérieuses à te dire! Fit plus sérieusement le Nara.

Naruto le regarda, perplexe, et enleva les lunettes qui forçait ses yeux. C'est alors que Shikamaru reconnu à qui appartenait la paire.

-T'as volé les lunettes à Neji juste pour imiter les clients? Franchement, Naru!

Le blond leva les mains, innocent.

- Je ne les ai pas volées! Neji les a oubliées chez moi! Eh puis il déteste ses lunettes : il ne les portes jamais.

Shikamaru soupira.

-Peu importe! Il faut que je te parle.

Le Nara regarda autour de lui et, en voyant que Teuchi était occupé à parler à un client, il entraîna son amant vers la terrasse du café, où quelques personnes placotaient, café en main. Naruto le suivit avec son chocolat chaud, curieux. Shikamaru amena Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre le café et le magasin de chaussures qui l'avoisinait, où il n'y avait que des sacs à ordures. Ici, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

-On est vraiment obliger de s'isoler _tant_ que ça?

-C'est important, Naru… Gaara sait pour notre couple. Il a des photos et tout, de Neji, Sasuke, toi et moi…

Naruto arrêta de respirer pendant un moment.

-Mais… mais je croyais qu'on était assez prudent…

Il faisait toujours sûr de ne pas marcher trop près de ses amants, de ne pas trop parler d'eux à ses autres amis… ils étaient toujours ensemble, certes, mais jamais personne ne s'était douter qu'ils se fréquentaient, auparavant.

-Apparemment non. Est-ce que tu savais que Gaara avait emménagé devant chez toi.

Naruto se gratta la nuque.

-Ouais, mais je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention que ça.

-Eh bien tu aurais dut!

Le blond fronça ses sourcils, mécontent du ton qu'employait le Nara. Il comprenait toutefois pourquoi il était énervé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, soupira Shikamaru en s'accotant au mur de brique.

Naruto soupira à son tour.

-Avertir Neji et Sasuke?

/

Sasuke éclata de rire et but une autre gorgée de son vin. Lui et Haku était rendus à leur troisième bouteille et il devait avouer que son nouveau voisin serait un bon ami. Les deux avaient plus de points en commun que ce que Sasuke ne se serait jamais imaginé. Tous les deux ne s'entendaient pas bien avec leur famille et vivait dans le même immeuble. Haku habitait le quatrième étage, avec son mari, un certain Zabuza. Ce Zabuza, d'après ce qu'Haku lui avait conté, lui faisait trop penser à Naruto. Il était dominant, drôle et aimant. Toutefois, tout comme Sasuke, Haku ne se réservait pas uniquement à un seul homme et, même s'il avait signifié dès le départ qu'il était attiré par lui, Sasuke ne se sentait pas comme une dame en train de se faire courtiser. Il se sentait plutôt comme s'il s'amusait avec un de ses amis.

-Tu es trop drôle, Haku! S'exclama Sasuke.

Bien sûr, l'alcool avait fait sa part dans l'aisance qu'il avait avec Haku, mais vraiment, il s'en fichait. Il avait du bon temps, et c'est tout ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment.

-Merci, lui répondit son ami en versant du vin dans son verre. Je suis certain que mon mari voudrait de rencontrer. C'est un homme très influent et il pourrait lancer ta carrière musicale.

Sasuke hocha la tête et remercia Haku d'avoir rempli sa coupe.

-Ça serait bien!

-Je lui en parlerais, alors.

Un silence plaisant s'en suivit.

-Est-ce que tu travails, demanda alors Haku.

-Non, mon père me paye tout, pour se débarrasser. Mon frère s'assure que je ne manque de rien alors il l'aurait sur le dos s'il me laisserait tomber comme ça! Et toi?

-Oui, avec mon mari.

Sasuke ricana.

-Tu lui trouves de nouveaux artistes?

Haku ricana aussi et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Zabuza n'est pas un producteur de disque, il a simplement beaucoup d'argent et il connait plusieurs personnes.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Une drôle d'étincelle passa derrière les yeux bruns d'Haku et il prit une gorgée de vin.

-Si je te le dis, tu gardes le secret, hein?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-C'est si grave que ça?

Haku éclata de rire.

-Mais non! Seulement, certaines personnes ne sont pas aussi ouvertes que d'autres…

-Je suis TRÈS ouvert, Haku.

Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil et sa sonnerie de téléphone brisa leur petit moment. Rapidement, Haku s'empara de son cellulaire. Sasuke le regarda discuter en japonais avec quelqu'un, qu'il devina rapidement être son mari, puis raccroché. Haku soupira.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Je vais revenir te voir bientôt, d'accord?

Sasuke acquiesça et escorta son nouveau voisin jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir, Haku lui donna un chaste baiser sur la joue.

/

Neji était toujours dans sa chambre, les yeux au plafond. Il ne voulait pas partir à Kagawa cet été. Tout, sauf ça. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru et lui avait prévu presque chaque journée de leur deux mois de vacances et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause de son père. Décidé, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit ensuite le grand escalier et se précipita dans le salon, où se trouvait son père.

Hizashi lisait tranquillement le journal, alors que Tsunami berçait Niji. Sa belle-mère lui servit un large sourire et Hizashi ne leva même pas les yeux. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que son oncle entra dans la maison. Pour l'occasion, il avait finit de travailler plus tôt.

-Bonsoir, mon oncle, le salua Neji.

-Tu te sens mieux? Demanda immédiatement Hiashi.

Il enleva ses souliers et alla immédiatement déposer sa main sur le front de son neveu. Il était un peu chaud, mais pas assez pour avoir une fièvre. Il se tourna alors vers son frère, qui s'était levé, et vers Tsunami.

-Bonsoir, mon frère.

-Hiashi! Ça faisait un bail!

Hiashi leur sourit poliment et se retourna vers son neveu.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-J'étais juste fatigué… répondit Neji, mal à l'aise.

Normalement, il aurait dut arriver à la maison vers deux heures et demi, et il n'y était arrivé que deux heures plus tard. Il espérait que son père ne le remarque pas.

-Fatigué? S'inquiéta son oncle. Tu ne dors pas assez?

-J'avais de l'insomnie hier… mais ça devrait mieux aller.

Il détestait mentir à son oncle. Si une personne méritait son respect et sa franchise, c'était bien Hiashi. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire autrement. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer que s'il était fatiguer, c'est parce qu'il avait baisé avec Shikamaru dans la piscine familiale!

Hiashi acquiesça et Hizashi fronça ses sourcils.

-Je ne savais pas que tu ne te sentais pas bien, fit-il en croisant les bras.

Neji le regarda à peine.

-Eh bien je n'ai réussit à dormir que trois heures cette nuit alors j'étais vraiment faible à l'école. Shizune-san s'est inquiétée et elle m'a ordonnée de rentrer à la maison. Comme j'avais un cours de tutorat, j'ai décidé d'aller me reposer à la cafétéria et je ne suis rentré qu'après.

Hizashi était loin de le croire (Neji était un TRÈS mauvais menteur), mais il ne commenta pas en voyant que son frère jumeau gobait toutes ses paroles. Tsunami décida alors d'intervenir.

-Où sont Hinata et Hanabi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, chez leur mère, à Lyon.

-Dommage! Quand reviendront-elles?

-Elle y passe normalement deux semaines. Elle devrait être de retour pas ce dimanche, mais l'autre.

Tsunami acquiesça et Neji se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son oncle.

-Chichi veut m'envoyer à Kagawa cet été, dit-il en prenant le bras de son oncle.

De ses yeux, il le suppliait de s'interposer. Hiashi écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son frère, qui dardait des yeux durs sur son fils.

-Mais Hizashi… tous les amis de Neji sont ici. Et puis je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait aller camper avec la famille de Shikamaru.

-Neji est toujours mon fils, à ce que je sache, et je trouve qu'un séjour au Japon lui montrerait ce que c'est d'être un Hyuga. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, mon frère, mais Neji est sur la mauvaise route et je souhaite le remettre sur le bon chemin.

Hizashi acquiesça, mais fit la promesse silencieuse à Neji que ce n'était pas son dernier mot.

/

Après souper, Neji monta dans sa chambre et commença ses devoirs. À table, Tsunami, qui était supposée leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle, avait préféré garder le silence jusqu'au retour d'Hinata et Hanabi. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas eut le courage de texter Sasuke (le seul qui avait encore son cellulaire) pour lui dire qu'il partait tout l'été. Même si les arrangements n'avaient pas encore été fait, Neji savait que son père les ferait bientôt et, même si son oncle essayait de plaider en sa faveur, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chance qu'il s'envole pour Kagawa dans trois semaines.

Neji soupira et son oncle l'appela. Il déposa son crayon sur son cahier de français et alla en bas. Hiashi lui tendit le téléphone.

-Tu ne parles pas plus de dix minutes, d'accord? Je veux que tu termine rapidement tes devoirs pour que tu ailles te coucher.

Neji acquiesça et apporta le combiné à son oreille.

-Oui?

-_Hey, Neji! C'est Sasuke!_

-Je t'avais reconnu, Baka.

Il entendit Sasuke rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-_Tu devineras jamais!_

-Quoi?

-_J'ai rencontré un nouveau mec de mon immeuble et il va me faire rencontrer un homme d'affaire qui a des contacts dans le milieu musical! C'est peut-être ma chance!_

Neji resta bouche bée.

-Mais Uchiha! C'est génial!

-_Le mec, Haku, ma texter tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il m'avait organisé un rendez-vous avec Zabuza, lui c'est l'homme d'affaire, en passant._

-Ah oui? Quand ça?

-_Demain, à neuf heures!_

Neji haussa un sourcil.

-Mais tu vas manquer l'école, Uchiha…

-_Et alors! On s'en fiche! Je pourrais réaliser mon rêve, Chaton!_

Neji ricana.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire. Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles, hein?

-_Bien sûr! À demain!_

Sur ce, Neji raccrocha. Il déposa le combiné sur le chargeur et, lorsqu'il se retourna pour monter dans sa chambre, se heurta au torse de son père.

-Regarde un peu où tu vas, imbécile.

Neji s'excusa et tenta de le contourner, seulement pour se faire arrêter de nouveau.

-À qui parlais-tu? Tonna Hizashi.

-À… à Lee, un garçon de mon école. Il avait besoin d'aide en Français et… et je…

Hizashi haussa un sourcil. C'est alors que Neji remarqua le combiné dans la main de son père.

-Tu écoutais ma conversation? S'étonna-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

-J'ai bien fait. Tu mens comme tu respires. Tu sors avec l'Uchiha?

Neji déglutit et secoua la tête de haut en bas.

-Oui… de… depuis pas très longtemps.

Hizashi roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Je t'interdis de le revoir.

-Mais Père!

-Pas de mais.

Hizashi monta alors sa main et pinça l'arrêt de son nez.

-Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec des gens de sa trempe, tu fais honte à notre famille, Neji. J'ai fais une erreur en te laissant entre les mains de mon frère. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais prendre en main ton éducation.

Neji fronça ses sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je vais rester un moment à Paris, et laisser à mon associé le plein pouvoir de la compagnie jusqu'à mon retour, lorsque tu te comporteras enfin comme un Hyuga.

Neji eut un rictus désapprobateur, mais chercha tout de même à voir le positif de la chose.

-Alors je ne vais pas partir à Kagawa?

-Oui. J'irais avec toi. C'est tout.

/

_Un autre chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! La chanson que Sasuke chantait, c'est The Feel Good Drag par Anberlin. J'adore cette chanson et je ne pouvais résister à la tentation de la glisser dans la fic! _

_Pour ce qui est du père de Neji, il est vraiment exagéré, mais, croyez-moi, j'ai déjà vu des parents bien pire! _

_xo_

_Kisei_


	6. Chapter 6

_Kisei_

QUATRE DE COEUR

/

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Il valait mieux informer Sasuke et Neji le plus tôt possible, au cas où Gaara avait d'autres plans en tête. C'est alors qu'il entendit Teuchi l'appeler, de l'intérieur du café. Le Nara soupira.

-Tu devrais les appeler, Naruto. Moi, je travails.

Naruto haussa ses épaules et Shikamaru retourna dans le café. Lorsque Teuchi le remarqua, il secoua sa tête, découragé.

-Mais où étais-tu?

-Dehors, je lavais les tables.

Teuchi lui servit un regard suspicieux et lui pointa le comptoir de pâtisseries.

-Rempli-le.

-Oui, monsieur.

/

Naruto décida donc de retourner chez lui et d'appeler ses amants. Il composa, pour commencer, le numéro de Neji. Il savait qu'il commençait à être tard et qu'après une certaine heure, Neji ne pouvait plus recevoir d'appel, contrairement à Sasuke. Après deux coups, quelqu'un lui répondit.

-Bonsoir?

-Bonsoir! Pourrais-je parler à Neji, s'il-vous-plaît?

La personne à l'autre bout du fil resta silencieuse un moment et Naruto commença à douter qu'elle était toujours là.

-Qui est-ce?

-Naruto. Je suis un ami et-

-Uzumaki? Cracha la voix.

Naruto retint un soupir.

-Oui, mais vous n'avez qu'à dire Naruto, il sait qui je suis.

Un autre silence s'en suivit.

-Allô? Demanda Naruto, incertain.

-Écoute-moi bien, tonna alors la voix et Naruto rapetissa dans son lit, je ne veux plus voir un bâtard comme toi tourner autour de mon fils, sinon j'appels la police. C'est bien compris?

-Quoi?

-N'appel plus ici, ne t'approche plus de lui, ne pense même plus à lui. C'est compris?

-Euh… ouais, j'imagine.

Sur ce, l'autre personne raccrocha et Naruto fronça ses sourcils.

-Euh… je crois que j'ai manqué un bout, là.

Sa mère, qui passait dans le couloir en face de sa chambre, s'arrêta et passa la tête dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto?

Le blond leva les yeux sur elle, confus.

-Je viens d'appeler chez Neji et je me suis fait menacer d'appeler la police si je m'approchais de lui.

Tsunade soupira.

-Seigneur, Hizashi est de retour.

/

Hizashi raccrocha et dut prendre un instant pour se calmer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son fils et ouvrit la porte, simplement pour retrouver Neji endormi sous sa couette. Il s'empara de son cellulaire, qui reposa sur la table de chevet, et le mit dans sa poche avant de prendre son portable et de quitter la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa propre chambre et déposa l'ordinateur sur le matelas. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir, toutefois, il lui fallut un mot de passe. Il arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Amour? Demanda Tsunami en sortant de leur chambre de bain personnelle.

-Neji a mit un mot de passe sur son ordinateur. Mais depuis quand mon fils met-il des mots de passe sur ses chose? Il a tellement changé…

-C'est un adolescent, Hizashi, c'est normal qu'il veuille cacher des choses à son vieux père.

Hizashi roula ses yeux au ciel et sortit de sa chambre en emportant le portable. Il alla directement dans celle de Neji et alluma les lumières. Aussitôt, Neji se réveilla en sursaut et regarda partout dans la chambre, désorienté.

-Chichi?

-C'est quoi le mot de passe pour ton putain d'ordinateur!

Neji déglutit.

-C'est… donne-le-moi je vais le rentrer.

-Non, dis-le-moi.

-Byakugan.

Hizashi prit place au bout du lit et tapa le mot. Lorsque le bureau s'ouvrit, il faillit vomir. C'était une photo de son fils, du Nara, de l'Uzumaki et de l'Uchiha au centre commercial. Comment son fils pouvait-il se tenir avec des gens aussi misérables?

Neji se frotta les yeux et regarda son père fouiller dans son ordinateur. Par habitude, il supprimait toujours son historique de navigation, alors pas de danger. Son père s'attarda à ses fichiers Word, mais il n'y avait que des devoirs.

-Connecte-toi sur Facebook, commanda son père en lui tendant l'ordinateur.

Neji soupira et se connecta. Aussitôt, son père lui enleva son portable et regarda sa liste d'amis, puis son mur.

-Tu passes vraiment tout ton temps avec cet Uchiha et cet Uzumaki, soupira, exaspéré, son père.

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son père s'intéressait si soudainement à ses amis et tout. Bien sûr, il le questionnait souvent au téléphone et fouillait ses choses à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir, mais là, il semblait carrément obsédé.

Son père se redressa soudain et mit l'ordinateur de côté. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa table de chevet et vida son contenu.

-Père! S'écria Neji.

Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, Hizashi se releva et s'acharna sur le contenu du sac-

à-dos de Neji. Neji devint blême lorsque son père trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Dans ses mains, il tenait trois préservatifs que Neji gardait habituellement dans la poche avant de son sac.

-C'est quoi ça, tonna Hizashi en se tournant vers son fils.

Neji avala de travers.

-Je… au moins je me protège, non?

Il ricana nerveusement alors que son père jetait les condoms dans la poubelle.

-Avec l'Uchiha? Demanda son père, beaucoup trop calme au goût de Neji.

Neji hocha la tête. En ce moment, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir disparaître. Heureusement pour lui, alors que son père allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée, son oncle entra dans sa chambre et le stoppa net.

-Hizashi, ne me dit pas que tu as réveillé Neji pour fouiller dans ses choses? Il a école, demain…

Hizashi inspira profondément et quitta finalement la chambre, alors qu'Hiashi se dirigeait vers son neveu. Il prit place auprès de Neji et déposa une main compatissante sur sa cuisse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

Neji haussa ses épaules.

-Il a fouillé mon ordinateur, ma table de chevet et mon sac et il a jeté mes condoms.

Hiashi hocha la tête. Il avait donné à Neji une boîte de condoms au début de l'année, au cas où. Sans vouloir savoir si son neveu s'adonnait à des actes sexuels, il préférait encore moins apprendre qu'il avait contracté une maladie transmissible sexuellement. Il se leva donc et alla chercher les trois condoms, qu'il replaça dans le sac de Neji. En sentant les yeux de son neveu sur son dos, il se tourna vers lui.

-Neji… je…

Son oncle inspira et déposa le sac près de la table de chevet de son neveu, qui le regardait toujours. Hiashi soupira.

-On parlera de ça demain, dors, maintenant.

Neji acquiesça et son oncle quitta sa chambre, en fermant la lumière derrière lui. L'Hyuga ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en voyant qu'Hiashi avait laisser sa porte légèrement entrouverte, juste assez pour laisser passer un rayon de lumière, comme quand il était jeune et qu'il avait peur des monstres.

/

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Sasuke se leva à toute vitesse. Après une douche chaude, il vida le contenu de son placard et de sa commode sur son lit afin de trouver la tenue parfaite pour rencontrer Zabuza. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point le destin était de son côté, en ce moment! Il avait d'abord cru qu'il venait de rencontré un psychopathe et maintenant, il avait une vraie chance de réaliser son rêve!

Sasuke expira pour se calmer et s'empara d'un chandail et d'un jeans. Insatisfait, il se changea de nouveau. Après quatre ensembles qui le laissaient toujours aussi froid, il prit une pause pour faire ses cheveux, puis retourna à la pile de vêtements. Il eu soudain une illumination. Il s'empara d'un chandail vert avec un col en V, cadeau de Naruto (étonnement le blond avait eut du goût cette année, à son anniversaire), et d'un jeans noir moulant, gracieuseté de Shikamaru. Il les enfila et, lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il sut immédiatement que c'était ce qu'il devait porter. Le vert foncé, vert épinard pour être exact, faisait à la fois ressortir sa peau pâle et ses cheveux foncés, alors que le jeans noir moulait à merveille ses atouts.

Décidé, il sortit de chez lui, avec sa guitare, et monta directement au quatrième étage. Il était neuf heures moins vingt.

/

Shikamaru s'étira et laissa son bras retomber sur les épaules de Neji. Il ricana alors que Neji le poussait de lui. Les deux était en histoire, avec comme professeur le père de Shikamaru. Depuis le début de la période, Neji boudait dans son coin. Un stylo en main, il barbouillait une feuille mobile et Shikamaru, malgré tout ce qu'il avait essayé (c'est-à-dire le caresser, le chatouiller, le pousser) n'avait pas encore réussit à le faire sourire. Un peu agacé, il se pencha sur l'Hyuga pour attirer son attention.

-Neji?

-Lâche-moi, Nara. J'essais d'écouter.

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Même pas vrai.

-J'suis pas d'humeur pour tes niaiseries! Maintenant lâche-moi ou je change de place! Tonna Neji en haussant le ton.

Shikamaru s'éloigna et prit place bien droit sur sa chaise, obéissant. C'était plutôt rare de voir l'Hyuga comme ça. En entendant la voix d'un de ses élèves, Shikaku regarda par-dessus son épaule et fit les gros yeux à Shikamaru avant de continuer.

/

Sasuke essaya de texter ses amants, mais aucun d'eux n'avait son cellulaire. Il soupira et toqua à la porte. Tout allait bien allé, il se savait. Il avala difficilement et servit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'Haku lui ouvrit la porte.

-Sasuke! Le salua-t-il.

Aussitôt, Haku lui sauta au cou et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Viens, Zabuza t'attends dans le salon.

Sasuke hocha la tête et suivit docilement son nouvel ami. Le condo d'Haku était beaucoup plus spacieux que le sien. Tout était à aire ouverte, il pouvait donc voir un homme assis dans le salon à siroter un verre de rhum à neuf heures moins quart du matin. Sa grande perspicacité lui révéla qu'il s'agissait de Zabuza, et Haku confirma son intuition en passant deux bras autour des épaules de l'homme. Il l'embrassa et se releva.

-Zabuza-sama, voici le garçon dont je t'ai parlé, Sasuke, l'introduisit Haku.

Zabuza le détailla de haut en bas.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, fit Sasuke en lui tendant la main.

Zabuza, au lieu de lui serrer la main en retour, prit une autre gorgée de son breuvage.

-Tu es un musicien, c'est bien cela?

Sasuke ramena sa main contre son corps et acquiesça. Il prit alors sa guitare, qu'il avait accrochée dans son dos. Zabuza haussa un sourcil et prit une autre gorgée.

-Je peux vous jouer un morceau, si vous voulez.

L'homme acquiesça et Haku tapa dans ses mains, joyeux.

-Tu peux peut-être t'asseoir là? Lui proposa son nouvel ami en lui pointant un divan blanc.

Sasuke lui sourit et prit place sur le bout du sofa, sa guitare sur ses cuisses. Il se racla la gorge et commença lentement à pincer les cordes de son instrument, juste pour se réchauffer. Après un moment, il arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration et commença les premières notes de Never too Late. Aussitôt, Zabuza leva une main pour le faire s'arrêter.

-Oui?

-Tu n'as pas de composition originale?

Sasuke se gratta la nuque.

-Pas vraiment, mais…

-Alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Sasuke leva ses yeux vers Haku et celui-ci lui rendit un regard désolé. Sasuke se rappela alors une vieille chanson, que Neji avait écrite pour lui, dans les débuts de leur relation. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge.

-En fait, j'en ai une.

Zabuza soupira et prit une autre gorgée de son verre.

-Très bien, alors joue.

Sasuke hocha la tête et essaya de trouver les bons accords pour aller avec les paroles de la chanson. Neji chantait surtout a capella et il n'avait jamais, depuis lors, essayé de jouer de la guitare sur les paroles envoûtantes de son amant. Il trouva tout-de-même un rythme et commença à chanter.

-Blue jeans, White shirt, Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn...

Les yeux d'Haku s'illuminèrent et il tourna sa tête vers son mari. Zabuza avait arrêté son bras en plein mouvement, alors qu'il allait boire, et regardait intensément le jeune homme en face de lui. Son mari était visiblement sous le choc de la découverte qu'il avait faite. Non seulement l'Uchiha jouait merveilleusement bien de la guitare, mais en plus, sa voix était sublime.

-But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, And I know, That love is mean, And love hurts, But I steal remember that day we met in December, oh baby!...

Sasuke se concentrait exclusivement sur sa guitare. Il ne voulait pas lever les yeux et regarder dans ceux durs de Zabuza, il ne voulait même pas rencontrer le regard encourageant de Haku. Pour être franc, il imaginait Neji, le jour où il lui avait chanté cette chanson. C'était en été et ils étaient sortit juste tous les deux, au parc, sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

-Promise you will remember that your mine...

Puis il pensa à Naruto. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, à l'école. Il était tombé immédiatement amoureux de ces immenses yeux bleus, de ses cheveux blonds, de cette peau dorée qui semblait si bonne au goût.

-Say you'll remember, Oh baby, Say you'll remember, Oh baby Oh...

Et Shikamaru. Il l'avait détesté, au départ, mais ils étaient vite devenus des meilleurs amis. Il s'entendait sûrement mieux avec Shikamaru qu'avec Neji ou Naruto, sans pour autant moins les aimer.

-I will love you till the end of time...

Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans ses amants. Il ne pouvait plus essayer de vivre sans eux. Ils étaient tout pour lui.

-I was like « No please », Stay here, We don't need no money we can make it all work...

Il avait faillit tout gâcher, dix mois plus tôt avec Gaara. Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'allure de mauvais garçon du roux. Il était sortit en boîte, sans ses amants, et il avait vu ce garçon, avec son manteau de cuir et son tatouage sur le front.

-I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side...

Heureusement pour lui, Neji et Shikamaru lui avait pardonné. Naruto, c'était autre chose. Le blond était toujours un peu froid, avec lui. Ils parlaient souvent et s'entendaient bien, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Et lorsque l'Uzumaki était fatigué, il s'énervait contre lui. Lorsqu'il était saoul, il se fâchait et ramenait Gaara sur la table. Il lui en reparlait tout le temps… eh là, le roux était de retour.

-I will love you till the end of time...

Sasuke retourna alors sur Terre et il leva sa tête vers ses deux spectateurs. Haku tapait furieusement dans ses mains, en l'ovationnant, alors que Zabuza hochait sa tête, satisfait.

-C'est très bien, ça, déclara l'homme plus âgé.

Le cœur de Sasuke commença à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il avait réussi! Il avait impressionné un homme influent!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, comme expérience? Demanda alors Zabuza en se levant.

-J'ai fait quelques spectacles dans plusieurs pubs et café, mais sans plus.

Zabuza hocha de nouveau la tête.

-C'est tant mieux. Tu as tout d'un canevas vierge.

Sasuke ricana.

-Bon, je dois partir au bureau, mais je te donnerais rapidement des nouvelles, Sasuke.

Sasuke lui sourit et l'homme s'éloigna. Haku se jeta alors sur lui.

-Ouah! T'étais super! Je savais même pas que t'avais une chanson à toi!

-Eh bien… c'est un ami qui me l'a écrite il y a longtemps, ricana l'Uchiha, un peu mal à l'aise.

Haku était vraiment dans sa bulle, un peu plus et il était assis sur ses genoux. Son nouveau voisin ricana comme une fillette et déposa sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse.

-Tu as de bons amis, alors!

Sasuke gigota un peu, mal à l'aise, dans une tentative de dégagé la main de son nouvel ami de là, mais Haku persista et la monta même un peu plus haut. Il se pencha sur l'Uchiha et tenta de l'embrasser, mais Sasuke se leva aussitôt.

-Haku!

Son nouveau voisin le regarda bizarrement, presque surpris de sa réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasu?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge.

-Haku, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé… je suis désolé si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as laissé croire le contraire, mais…

-Je sais que tu n'es pas intéressé, ricana Haku. Seulement je t'ai rendu un service alors je te croyais assez poli pour me remercier…

Sasuke déglutit et passa un bras protecteur autour de son corps.

-Haku je… je croyais que…

Haku soupira et se releva.

-Je comprends, Sasuke. Je vais demander à Zabuza qu'il laisse tomber.

-Quoi? Mais, Haku!

Haku roula ses yeux au ciel et déposa ses deux poings sur ses hanches.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je rends service gratuitement?

L'Uchiha déglutit. Il voulait tant que ça fonctionne, il voulait tant être reconnu pour sa musique! Haku lui offrait ça… en fait, Zabuza, mais apparemment, c'était Haku qui décidait.

-Alors? Demanda son nouveau voisin.

Sasuke inspira profondément et hocha la tête. Immédiatement, Haku retrouva son sourire et il tapa dans ses mains.

-Parfait! Suis-moi!

/

Lorsque la cloche sonna finalement, Shikamaru dut se dépêcher pour pouvoir suivre Neji. Son amant était partit comme une flèche, comme s'il n'attendait que le son libérateur pour s'enfuir loin de lui. Inquiet, le Nara le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'aux escaliers, où Neji se retourna finalement vers lui. Shikamaru retint un cri de surprise. Loin d'être en larmes, l'Hyuga avait toutefois le visage déchirée. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, comme hier, avec des cheveux en bataille. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous l'effet de la colère alors qu'il tenait ses cahiers contre lui, les poings serrés.

Shikamaru, qui avait arrêter de marcher sur le coup, se précipita sur son amant.

-Neji?

L'Hyuga secoua sa tête et se dirigea plus loin de la circulation, vers les portes. Shikamaru n'hésita pas une seconde et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Il dût même courir pour rattraper son amant, en dehors des limites de l'école.

-Neji!

-J'en ai assez, Nara…

Shikamaru pu enfin reprendre son souffle alors que l'Hyuga s'accotait contre la clôture de métal qui entourait l'établissement scolaire.

-Assez de quoi? Questionna Shikamaru en s'appuyant lui aussi sur les barreaux de métal.

Neji renifla avec mépris et secoua sa tête. Il laissa tomber ses livres au sol, puis se laissa lui-même glisser le long des barreaux pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

-Neji?

La première chose qui était venu à l'esprit de Shikamaru était que son amant en avait assez de leur quatuor, qu'il en avait assez de partager. Intérieurement, il se mit à souhaiter que l'Hyuga veuille le garder exclusivement pour lui, qu'il veuille faire de lui son seul et unique.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire? Demanda soudain l'Hyuga en relevant la tête.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil et avala difficilement.

-Quoi?

-Je veux sortir en boîte.

Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils, surpris, puis ricana.

-Rit pas! Vous sortez toujours en boîte et je ne vous suis jamais parce que j'ai peur des conséquences, mais là je m'en fiche.

Shikamaru prit alors place dans l'herbe, auprès de son amant. Peut-être avait-il sauté aux conclusions trop rapidement. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Hyuga, mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement.

-Je veux m'amuser, Nara.

Shikamaru hocha sa tête. Il ne se l'avouerait peut-être jamais, mais il se sentait déçu.

-Pourquoi une soudaine passion pour le divertissement? Demanda-t-il.

Neji tourna sa tête à l'opposé d'où se trouvait son amant et soupira fortement. Il reste un long moment silencieux, se laissant bercer par le vent frais de l'été. Shikamaru leva ses yeux vers le ciel et regarda les nuages paresseux progresser entre les branches du grand chêne. Le vent, les nuages, l'ombre de l'arbre, l'odeur du gazon fraîchement coupé, le bruit des voitures au loin, les gens qui bavardaient de l'autre côté de la rue… tout ça le plongea tranquillement dans un état de relaxation totale. Il aurait pu facilement passer le reste de la journée là, à se prélasser dans ce petit coin de paradis, à se concentrer sur ce que tous ses sens ressentaient.

Puis la voix de Neji s'éleva, en brisant son moment de paix.

-Mon Père veut m'emmener à Kagawa cet été.

Le cœur de Shikamaru manqua un battement et il chercha désespérément le regard de l'Hyuga. Sa bulle venait d'éclatée. Il n'entendait plus le vent, il n'entendait plus les conversations lointaines.

-Sérieux?

L'Hyuga ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta plutôt d'arracher quelques brins d'herbes. Shikamaru le détailla, toujours sous le choc. Neji partirais pour deux mois? Deux mois à Kagawa, sans contact avec lui, sans façon de le voir, de le toucher, de le sentir… Le Nara secoua vivement sa tête.

-Pourquoi?

Sur le coup, il ne reconnu même pas sa propre voix. Il avait été faible et chancelante, tout le contraire de sa voix normale.

-Il dit que je m'habille comme une trainée et que je me tiens avec des gens de mauvaises familles. En gros je deviens trop occidental et il veut que je passe du temps au Japon pour me remettre dans le droit chemin.

Neji fuyait son regard. Shikamaru ferma ses yeux et passa une main sur son visage. Il ne pouvait même pas exprimer à quel point il ne voulait pas que son amant parte. Il savait que ce n'était que pour deux mois, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, Neji le regardait enfin. En un coup d'œil, Shikamaru vit qu'il le comprenait, qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. L'Hyuga lui sourit timidement.

-C'est que deux mois, tenta Shikamaru.

Le sourire de Neji devint plus confiant.

-Je veux m'amuser maintenant puisque je ne pourrais le faire pendant les vacances.

-Ton père ne sera pas fâcher.

Neji renifla avec mépris.

-Et alors?

Shikamaru lui sourit et se leva. Il tendit la main à Neji pour l'aider, mais l'Hyuga se leva sans aide.

-On va chercher Naruto? Proposa-t-il.

/

Sasuke laissa une plainte de plaisir lui échapper et il s'agrippa au drap du lit. Haku était sous lui, les fesses relevées alors qu'il s'agrippait également au drap du lit. Son nouveau voisin était plus que réceptif et ne ménageait pas ses cordes vocales pour le lui faire savoir. Toutefois, Sasuke, malgré les vagues de plaisirs qui prenaient son corps en otage, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce n'était pas _son_ nom qu'Haku criait. Entre ses gémissements, il laissait le nom de son _mari_ quitter ses lèvres. Autre fait étrange, lorsqu'il avait exploré le corps de son voisin, l'Uchiha n'avait pu que constater qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance.

Malgré tout, Sasuke laissa ses pensées de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son partenaire serrer les muscles de son fessier. Il ferma les yeux et donna un dernier coup de hanches avant de déverser sa semence entre les longues jambes blanches d'Haku. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son voisin, essoufflés, et Haku, trop faible pour supporter le poids de l'Uchiha, se laissa tomber à son tour. Il sentit sons propre sperme se coller sur son ventre, mais il s'en fichait.

Après un moment, Sasuke roula sur le côté et Haku releva un visage souriant vers lui.

-Tu es vraiment doué, souffla Haku.

Sasuke hésita entre dire merci et lui foutre une gifle, mais décida finalement de ne rien faire. Il se contenta de regarder le plafond, submergé dans un sentiment étouffant de culpabilité. Il entendit à peine le matelas grincer lorsqu'Haku se releva et quitta le lit.

Mais, alors qu'Haku allait quitter la pièce, Sasuke se releva et lui demanda de revenir. Haku haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je peux de poser quelques questions?

Son voisin sembla hésiter un instant, la main sur la poignée de la salle de bain. Il se laissa toutefois convaincre par le regard intense de l'Uchiha. Lentement, il alla le rejoindre sur la lit et prit place près de lui.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas d'alliance? Tu dis que tu es marié, mais tu n'as même pas de jonc… et Zabuza non plus, d'ailleurs.

L'Uchiha se rappelait très bien avoir vu Zabuza boire du rhum, avec sa main gauche, main gauche complètement dénudée de tout bijou. Haku le regarda un moment et soupira.

-Je préfère le considérer comme mon mari plutôt que comme mon proxénète. D'une manière ou d'un autre, je lui appartiens.

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils.

-Quoi?

Haku secoua sa tête.

-Laisse… c'est trop compliqué.

Sasuke regarda son voisin replacer une mèche qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur son visage. Soudain, il ne lui semblait plus aussi mal intentionné qu'il l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Mais pourquoi tu… tu… tu es comme une… pros-

-Prostitué, cracha Haku.

L'Uchiha sursauta sur le ton agressif de son voisin, mais Haku eut tôt fait de se calmer.

-Pourquoi avoir insisté pour coucher avec moi, alors?

Haku se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de parler.

-J'aime bien décider avec qui j'ai des relations. J'ai l'impression d'être… libre. En quelque sorte.

-D'être libre? Mais Haku, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller si tu n'aimes pas ton métier, non? Rien ne t'y oblige…

-C'est pas si simple, soupira son ami. Je lui dois ça, il m'a si aidé…

-Explique-moi, parce que je ne comprends pas.

Haku sembla sur le point de lui en dire davantage, mais il se releva et enfila rapidement un kimono qui pendait sur un crochet. Sasuke tenta d'en savoir plus, de l'aider, mais Haku lui tendit ses vêtements.

-Je te reparle sûrement ce soir, Sasu.

/

_La chanson qu'a chanter Sasuke est Blue Jeans de Lana Del Rey (de Neji Hyuga dans la fic :P)_

_xo_

_Kisei_


	7. Chapter 7

_J'ai réalisé que les modifications que j'avais apportées aux chapitres précédents n'ont pas été publiées! Je vais recommencer, en espérant que ça fonctionne ^^''! Alors je vais tout de suite dire ce qui va changer, comme ça vous ne serez pas obliger de survoler les chapitres que vous avez déjà lu… Niji est le fils de Hizashi et Tsunamie, l'école se termine dans trois semaines et les parents de Shikamaru partent tout le Weekend… bon la je ne crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose. Désolée pour l'erreur! _

_Kisei!_

/

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son divan en poussant un long soupire. Il était épuisé, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait des relations sexuels, d'ailleurs. Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. En fait, pas tant que ça. L'Uchiha secoua sa tête devant la confusion de ses pensées. Il se sentait, pour tout dire, comme lorsqu'il avait couché avec Gaara. Il se sentait comme vidé, _coupable_. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait une petite variante. Haku était loin d'être un salaud comme Gaara. Il était pire en même tant que d'être plus humain. C'était un peu dur à comprendre, même pour lui, à vrai dire.

C'était clair qu'Haku l'avait manipulé du début à la fin, mais c'était un prix raisonnable quand il envisageait l'opportunité que lui avait donné son nouveau voisin sur un plateau d'argent. Sasuke passa deux mains sur son visage et se releva pour aller prendre une bière dans son frigidaire. Il se délecta du son des bulles s'échappant dans l'air lorsqu'il déboucha la bouteille avant d'amener le goulot à sa bouche.

Le liquide brun allait rencontrer le muscle rose qu'était sa langue lorsqu'une série de coup se fit entendre à porte. L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil et déposa, avec regret, la bouteille sur la céramique du comptoir. Lentement, et agacé, il se dirigea vers la porte et, par précaution, regarda dans l'œil magique. Il fut surpris, mais content, d'apercevoir ses trois amants devant la porte. Sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit avec un large sourire.

-Hey! Les salua-t-il.

Comme d'habitude, Neji fut le premier à aller dans ses bras, puis Shikamaru lui sourit et Naruto le poussa. Sasuke ricana et ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Vous n'êtes pas à l'école? Demanda alors l'Uchiha en regardant l'heure.

C'était à peine l'heure du déjeuné.

-Et toi? Ricana Naruto.

Au même moment, Shikamaru, qui se sentait comme chez lui dans l'appartement de son amant, s'empara de la bière qui traînait sur le comptoir et ricana. Il sentit alors des bras derrière lui et une tête se coller contre son omoplate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Neji.

Shikamaru leva la bière un peu plus haute pour permettre à son amoureux de voir par-dessus son épaule. Neji ricana et leva sa main.

-Donne.

Le Nara lui obéit et se retourna pour regarder son amant boire. Il fut immédiatement hypnotisé par la vue de Neji. Il regarda la bouteille se lever lentement dans les aires et le liquide qu'elle contenait descendre peu à peu. Un filet de bière s'échappa alors des lèvres pleines de Neji. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'approcher et lécher le liquide qui roulait lentement le long du menton de l'Hyuga, jusqu'à son cou.

Neji enleva alors la bouteille et la tendit à son amant. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

-Depuis quand es-tu capable de caller une bouteille pleine?

Neji haussa ses épaules et Shikamaru s'empara de la bouteille vide, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était vraiment vidée. Neji ricana et alla alors rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke, aussitôt suivit par Shikamaru. Aussitôt, Neji s'accrocha à Sasuke.

-Et alors, ce rendez-vous avec Zabuza? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait quelques mauvaises nouvelles à leur raconter, il n'avait dit qu'à Shikamaru les évènements de la veille, mais il préférait se concentrer sur quelques bonnes nouvelles avant.

Sasuke lui offrit un sourire et passa ses deux bras autour de lui.

-J'ai chanté la chanson que tu avais écrite pour moi.

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah bon? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui et… il a adoré!

Neji lui servit un large sourire et passa ses deux mains sur les jours blanches de son amant.

-C'est merveilleux, Uchiha.

Naruto les regarda en souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un suçon dans le bas du cou de son amant, que son chandail en col en V n'arrivait pas à camoufler. Ses yeux s'attardèrent légèrement sur la marque bleutée, puis il haussa les épaules et l'oublia.  
>Habituellement, les quatre faisaient bien attention de ne pas se marquer pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais peut-être que Shikamaru ou Neji, ou peut-être même lui, c'était un peu trop emballé. Si la marque aurait été sur Neji, il se serait mit en colère, mais il savait que, peu importe qui avait osé marquer Sasuke, l'Uchiha n'était pas assez passionné pour le prendre pour son seme incontesté et qu'il ne douterait jamais de sa suprématie.<p>

-Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant? Demanda alors Shikamaru.

Sasuke tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui, toujours souriant.

-Zabuza a dit qu'il me donnerait rapidement des nouvelles. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais j'imagine qu'il va parler de moi à des producteurs et tout!

Shikamaru lui sourit.

-Il est vachement généreux, ce Zabuza! Dire qu'il vient juste de te rencontrer… et tu n'as rien eu à lui donner en retour?

Sasuke devint blême, mais sa réaction sembla passer inaperçu alors que Neji se collait tout contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Juste ma reconnaissance, ricana l'Uchiha en enlaçant son amant.

Neji ricana contre lui.

-J'ai de la chance de sortir avec un musicien!

Naruto fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

-Hey!

-Et avec un sportif! Ajouta Neji, toujours en ricanant. Et un intello!

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel.

-J'suis pas un intello, ronchonna-t-il.

Naruto le regarda, presque incrédule.

-Tu as toujours les meilleures notes de toute la classe, Shika.

-Et alors? Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un intello!

-En plus tu veux devenir médecin! On n'a pas de si hautes ambitions, nous.

Shikamaru fronça alors ses sourcils. Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas ce que ses amants voulaient faire dans la vie. C'était un peu évident que Sasuke voulait travailler dans le milieu musical, mais pour Naruto et Neji…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, au juste? Questionna-t-il.

Le blond haussa ses épaules.

-J'sais pas, mais je ne veux pas être médecin.

Shikamaru claqua sa langue contre son palet.

-Sérieusement, Naru.

Son amant plissa les yeux, puis haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

-Si tu veux, on ira voir la conseillère en orientation, demain.

La blond roula ses yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-J'ai encore bien du temps devant moi pour y penser.

-Pas tant que ça! S'interposa alors Neji. Le temps passe vite, Uzumaki. Si ça se trouve, demain tu vas te réveiller et tu auras déjà trente ans.

Naruto ricana et prit un sachet de nouilles sèches dans une des armoires du condo.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas, ricana Sasuke en se dégageant des bras de Neji.

L'Hyuga se plaignit un peu, mais le laissa tout de même filler. Il savait que Sasuke n'aimait pas être collé trop longtemps. La seule exception était lorsqu'il dormait. Toutefois, avant de s'éloigner, l'Uchiha lui donna un baiser sur la joue, comme pour le consoler.

-Pourquoi je me gênerais, rétorqua Naruto sur le même ton.

Sans même faire cuire les pâtes, il vida le contenu du sac dans sa bouche et mâcha bruyamment son déjeuné.

-T'es dégoûtant, commenta Sasuke en cherchant sa bière. Il trouva finalement la bouteille vide sur le comptoir et fronça ses sourcils.

-Mais… ?

-C'est Neji, ricana alors Shikamaru.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Neji?

L'Hyuga haussa ses épaules.

-J'en avait envie, se défendit-il.

Puis il se racla la gorge et replaça une longue mèche derrière son oreille. Son visage avait passé d'une mine joyeuse à une mine sérieuse en un clin d'œil.

-Houla, s'exclama Naruto, la bouche toujours pleine.

Il savait que lorsque Neji prenait cet air, c'était parce qu'il était inquiet et qu'il avait quelque chose de sérieux à dire. Shikamaru baissa les yeux et envoya toute l'énergie positive qu'il pouvait vers son amant. Il savait que c'était dur pour lui d'annoncer une si mauvaise nouvelle.

L'Hyuga gigota un peu sur place, puis il soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je pars cet été à Kagawa.

Il fallut un moment avant que Sasuke et Naruto ne réagissent. Tout d'abord, l'Uchiha crut à une blague, puis il perdit son sourire.

-Comment ça? Tonna Naruto.

Il n'était pas en colère contre son amant, mais il ne pouvait contrôler la vague négative qui c'était emparer de lui. Neji se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, et chercha du soutient auprès de Shikamaru, puis il se ravisa. Il était capable de parler sans aide.

-Mon père trouve que j'ai changé depuis que je vis à Paris. Je vous ai déjà parlé d'Orochimaru, n'est-ce pas?

-L'associé de ton père? Demanda Sasuke.

Neji hocha la tête et continua.

-Il parait qu'il m'a vu habillé en _traîné_. Et puis mon père sait que je sors avec Sasuke… enfin il ne sait pas pour nous quatre, mais seulement pour Sasuke.

-Quoi? Mais comment? S'interposa Sasuke en sentant le regard brûlant de Naruto sur son dos.

-C'est parce qu'il a écouté notre conversation au téléphone et qu'il a trouvé des condoms dans mon sac… Il m'a demandé si je sortais avec toi et j'ai préféré ne pas lui mentir. Ce n'est que pour deux mois, vous savez. Je vais revenir, après.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si ton père décide de te garder à Kagawa, Neji? Tonna Naruto. Tu ne devrais même pas accepter d'y aller, pour commencer!

-Je ne _veux_ pas y aller, Uzumaki.

-Alors bats-toi!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse! Cria Neji. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est mon père.

Naruto s'approcha dangereusement de son amant et Shikamaru se sentit le besoin d'intervenir. Il se glissa entre les deux, mais ça ne changea rien.

-J'en ai assez que tu vénères ton père, Neji! Bon sang, t'as qu'à te tenir debout : il ne peut pas t'obliger à le suivre!

-Si, il le peut. Uzumaki tu ne comprends rien. Mon père n'a pas une mentalité occidentale comme vous, il… il…

-Il est comme mon père, devina Sasuke. À cheval sur les traditions, obsédé par l'image de la famille, par l'honneur.

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et se concentra sur l'Hyuga. Franchement, Neji était plus qu'heureux que Shikamaru se soit glissé entre eux pour garder Naruto à une bonne distance de lui. Il avait déjà vu Naruto en colère, mais jamais CONTRE lui.

-Donc tu vas le suivre, comme une petite marionnette sans tête qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit, cracha le blond.

Neji inspira profondément et détourna le regard.

-Tu ne comprends rien… et pourtant on se connait depuis qu'on est gosse, Uzumaki.

Naruto, exaspéré, soupira et s'empara de son sac à dos. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Intervint Sasuke.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sur ce, le blond quitta le condo en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il laissa ses trois amants dans un silence complet, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se racle la gorge, inconfortable.

-Ça alors…

Shikamaru se tourna vers Neji et fut surpris de ne pas le voir en larmes. Au contraire, l'Hyuga était plutôt calme.

-Ça va, Neji? Demanda-t-il, prudent.

L'Hyuga leva les yeux vers lui et haussa ses épaules.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me sentirais mal. Il a prit les nerfs pour rien.

-C'est parce qu'il est déçu, soupira Sasuke en s'approchant.

Depuis le début de la dispute, il était resté dans la cuisine.

-Je sais bien qu'il est déçu, s'obstina Shikamaru, mais nous le sommes tous. Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à Neji comme ça!

Sasuke soupira et regarda Shikamaru drôlement. Soudain, il semblait énervé contre le Nara. Naruto avait ses raisons d'être en colère et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shikamaru le remettait en question. Il fit toutefois l'effort de se calmer.

-Shikamaru, Naruto a le droit de se sentir comme il veut. Vous pouvez rester ici, moi je vais aller voir comment il va.

Sur ce, Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Neji l'arrêta en s'emparant de sa main.

-Uchiha, je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi…

L'Uchiha roula ses yeux au ciel et se dégagea. Il se retourna alors pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas fâché CONTRE toi, Neji. On se voit plus tard, Chaton.

Après un baiser sur le crâne de l'Hyuga, Sasuke quitta son condo et se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier, pas le temps d'attendre pour l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, il dut reprendre son souffle avant de partir en direction de la maison de Naruto, en espérant que le blond ait décidé d'aller chez lui.

/

Naruto donna un coup de pied sur une vieille cannette qui traînait au sol. Il en avait marre. Tous les plans qu'il avait faits avec ses amants s'envolaient avant même que l'été ne commence… Shikamaru était puni pour les deux prochaines semaines, Neji partaient pendant deux mois… au moins, ils auraient la fin de semaine pour passer du temps ensemble. Il se rappelait que sa mère l'avait puni pour la fin de semaine, mais elle ne restait jamais en colère longtemps et s'il se comportait bien, il était presque certain de pouvoir s'éclipser pour passer du temps avec ses amants. Eh puis, puisque les parents de Shikamaru paraient toute la fin de semaine, Neji pourrait dire à son oncle qu'il dormirait chez Shikamaru, finalement, et… non, son oncle voudrait parler à Shikaku et Yoshino… ça ne marcherait pas. Et en plus, le père de Neji était là alors il avait sûrement fait des plans pour son fils…

Naruto soupira.

Il aimait, il adorait Neji, mais c'était vraiment compliqué de sortir avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme avec Sasuke. Avec l'Uchiha, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sasuke n'avait pas de parents pour le punir, il n'avait pas de couvre-feu et il n'avait pas tels ou tels cours le soir. Ils pouvaient tout faire sans limite! L'Uchiha avait une voiture et pouvait le rejoindre n'importe où, contrairement à Neji qui attendait toujours que son oncle aille le mener ou qui prenait le taxi ou le bus.

Le blond secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si défaitiste, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

/

Neji et Shikamaru se retrouvèrent donc seul dans l'appartement silencieux, inconfortables. Le Nara passa une main sur son visage et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi tout le monde est en colère? S'exclama alors Neji. On était supposé passer une super journée ensemble et ils nous plantent là comme des cons! Non mais… !

Shikamaru ricana en regardant son amant bouger à gauche et à droite. C'était assez marrant de voir l'Hyuga se laisser aller à la colère. L'Hyuga soupira alors fortement et s'empara du combiné, qu'il tendit à Shikamaru. Celui-ci cessa de rire et haussa un sourcil.

-Appel Uchiha et demande-lui où ils-sont.

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Tu l'as bien entendu, non? Sasuke a dit qu'il était fâché contre moi.

-Alors excuse-toi!

-Que je m'excuse pour quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, Nara!

Shikamaru et Neji se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, puis les deux éclatèrent de rire. Le Nara s'empoigna le ventre à deux mains alors que son corps se penchait par en avant et Neji se laissa tomber près de lui.

-C'est ridicule, souffla ensuite Neji. Ils sont pires que des femmes.

-Ça, tu peux le dire.

/

Naruto se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait près de chez lui. Instinctivement, ses pieds l'avaient mené vers le nid familial et il ne put que les remercier. Il était mort de fatigue et il ferait bien volontiers une sieste. C'est alors qu'il avisa quelqu'un assis sur son perron. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant qu'il reconnu Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le blond.

Sasuke leva alors ses yeux noirs vers lui, en les protégeant du soleil avec sa main, et lui sourit.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Naruto s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

-Et comment savais-tu que je viendrais ici?

Sasuke haussa ses épaules.

-Je me suis dit que tu rentrerais bien un jour ou l'autre.

Naruto resta silencieux un moment, puis il ricana en sortant sa clé de sa poche. Il entra dans sa maison et laissa la porte grande ouverte derrière lui pour encourager son amant à le suivre, ce que Sasuke fit sans hésiter.

L'Uchiha referma la porte derrière lui et suivit Naruto jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma de nouveau derrière lui et alla s'étendre auprès de son amant.

-Tu es fatigué? Lui demanda-t-il.

Naruto passa une main sur son visage et haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu fâché contre Neji?

-C'est juste que…

Le blond prit un moment pour réfléchir alors que son amant passait son bras autour de lui et déposait sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je trouve les choses trop compliquées et ça m'énerve, finit-il par dire. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-C'était comment, lorsque vous étiez jeunes?

Naruto soupira.

-Neji était différent, il était comme son père. Comme son père dans le sens où il ne voulait pas me parler parce que je ne venais pas d'une famille honorable, où il se croyait meilleur que tout le monde et tout… je le détestais, je te jure.

Sasuke releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Neji?

Naruto ricana.

-Oui, Neji. C'était au début du lycée, quand il habitait encore avec son père. Je sais qu'il ne s'entend pas toujours bien avec son oncle, mais je t'assure qu'il est une meilleure personne depuis que c'est lui qui s'occupe de son éducation.

Sasuke regarda, incrédule, son amant lui décrire un Neji qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Mais alors, comment en êtes-vous venu à sortir ensemble?

Naruto ricana.

-Bah il était mignon, même avec son attitude de merde.

Sasuke ricana aussi et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-On ferait mieux de les appeler, Naru.

Le blond acquiesça et prit le téléphone sans fil de la maison qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Il composa rapidement le numéro de l'appartement à Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il tomba sur le répondeur.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont partis? Demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

L'Uchiha haussa ses épaules.

-Tu peux toujours réessayer.

/

-Bébé, ça fait trois fois que le… le téléphon-_eee_ sonne…

Neji leva les yeux vers son amant en continuant le mouvement de va et vient qu'il imposait au membre de celui-ci avec sa bouche. En voyant que Shikamaru semblait un peu plus déterminer que les autres fois, il enleva la virilité du Nara de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion.

-Rien ne t'empêche de répondre, Nara…

Sur ce, il rabaissa la tête et recommença à lécher le membre de son amant.

Shikamaru laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et poussa un gémissement d'aise avant de se ressaisir. La sonnerie, qui semblait de plus en plus insistante, c'était tue avant de reprendre en force. Il tâta la table basse du salon, qu'il pouvait à peine atteindre à cause du corps de son amant entre ses deux jambes, et s'empara du combiné avant de l'apporter à son oreille.

-Oui allô? Dit-il en contrôlant sa voix du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-_Est-ce que vous étiez parti_s? Le répondit immédiatement la voix de Naruto.

Shikamaru se tendit immédiatement. Il tenta de pousser la tête de Neji, mais l'Hyuga éloigna ses mains.

-_Allô?_

-Je… oui! Oui, nous étions sortis et… et… c'est ça.

Neji releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Aussitôt, Shikamaru s'éloigna et engouffra son membre dur comme la roche dans son pantalon.

À l'autre bout du fil, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-_Est-ce que vous étiez en train de baiser?_ Demanda-t-il avec un brin de colère.

Shikamaru secoua vivement sa tête de gauche à droit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bien sûr que non, Naru! Ricana nerveusement Shikamaru.

/

Naruto écarta le téléphone de son oreille et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Quoi? Demanda l'Uchiha.

-Ils étaient en train de baiser.

Sasuke pouffa de rire.

-Passe-le-moi!

/

-_Shikamaru?_

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

-Sasuke?

Il entendit l'Uchiha ricaner et la voix de Naruto en arrière plan, sans toutefois comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-_Alors, c'était bon?_ Demanda Sasuke, toujours en riant.

Shikamaru fronça ses sourcil et gigota sur place, mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, il tendit le téléphone à Neji.

-C'était ton idée! Dit-il en voyant que Neji hésitait avant de prendre le combiné.

L'Hyuga roula ses yeux au ciel.

/

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda Naruto.

-Il me passe Neji, je crois.

Le blond secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. C'est alors qu'une étincelle de luxure pétilla dans ses pupilles azures. C'était excitant de savoir que Shikamaru avait si peur de se faire punir que, pour une fois, il ne protégeait pas Neji et mettait plutôt la faute sur lui, de savoir qu'il ne voulait plus leur parler parce qu'il était trop nerveux. La blond laissa à Sasuke le plaisir de questionné Neji, tandis qu'un plan se formait dans sa tête.

-Neji? Alors, que faisiez-vous?

/

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Je faisais une petite douceur à Nara, puisqu'il est le seul à être resté avec moi.

Il entendit Sasuke éclater de rire à l'autre bout.

-_On peut venir vous rejoindre, si vous voulez._

-Nah, trop tard.

-_Tu me brises le cœur, là._

-Toi tu as brisé le mien tout à l'heure, répondit Neji en exagérant la tristesse dans sa voix.

/

Sasuke fit la moue et, alors qu'il allait répondre à son amant, Naruto lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

-Allez dans la chambre de Sasuke, maintenant, et allumer l'ordinateur. Ordonna le blond en allant à son propre ordinateur.

L'Uchiha le regarda faire en haussant un sourcil. Il se redressa et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit, pour mieux voir ce que son amant fabriquait. Il comprit tout lorsque Naruto se connecta sur Skype.

-Naruto, tu ne vas pas…

Le blond le regarda par-dessus son épaule et Sasuke frissonna. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son visage était devenu rouge et il avait subitement très, très chaud.

/

Neji ne put faire autre chose que d'obéir et il fit signe à Shikamaru de le suivre dans la chambre de l'Uchiha, où il alluma l'ordinateur portable de Sasuke.

-Et que veux tu que je fasse sur l'ordi?

-_Connecte-toi sur Skype, webcam._

Neji frissonna à son tour et Shikamaru prit place près de lui. Comme Neji ne savait pas trop où aller, le Nara l'aida et se connecta sur son compte. Aussitôt, Naruto raccrocha et Neji, confus, déposa le téléphone sur une des tables de chevet de Sasuke.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

C'est alors que leur amant leur demanda de parler sur Skype et Shikamaru accepta, avec la webcam. Les deux devinrent plus que rouge lorsqu'ils eurent une vue V.I.P du torse bronzé de Naruto.

/

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'être excité en voyant son amant s'exhiber devant les regards de Neji et Shikamaru.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

-C'est assez clair, non?

Le blond passa une main sur son ventre sculpté et joua autour de son nombril avant de détacher lentement le bouton de son jeans.

-Mais on ne peut pas faire… _ça_, chuchota Sasuke.

-Ah bon? Questionna Naruto en lançant un regard amusé vers son amant. Et pourquoi?

Sasuke détourna le regard alors que son amant continuait à se trémousser devant la webcam.

-_Parce que c'est bien trop pervers! _Répondit Shikamaru en essayant de ne pas regarder.

Naruto ricana tout haut et baissa la fermeture éclaire de son jeans, lentement.

-Neji ne semble pas de votre avis.

L'Hyuga se mit à rougir violement et il se cacha derrière ses mains.

-_Tu sais à quel point j'aime ton corps, c'est pour ça que je regardais! _

Le blond ricana de plus belle et laissa son pantalon tomber au sol.

-Et moi j'aime le tient, Princesse…

Neji secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-_Pas question que je me déshabille devant la caméra, Uzumaki!_

-Ce n'est pas enregistré, t'inquiète.

Doucement, le blond passa ses mains usées par les travaux mécaniques sur sa peau, et les arrêta sur son torse, avant de descendre vers les muscles de son ventre et l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Un doigt coquin se fraya un chemin sous le vêtement, puis ressortit.

Les mains continuèrent alors leur exploration du corps de l'Uzumaki, qu'elles connaissaient très bien, pour caresse le haut de ses cuisses, tout près d'une partie très sensible de son corps qu'il se forçait à éviter.

-Je ne vais pas faire tout le spectacle, quand même…

/

_Voilà pour ce chapitre! Désolée pour l'attente!_

_Xoxo_

_Kisei_


	8. Chapter 8

_Kisei_

QUATRE DE COEUR

/

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

C'est peut-être en voyant Naruto s'exhiber ainsi devant lui que Shikamaru se rappela qu'il avait toujours une érection entre les jambes, mais les fait est qu'il décida de participer au jeu pour soulager son membre endolori. (Il savait que s'il jouait le jeu et qu'il rendait Naruto heureux, celui-ci serait assez clément pour lui donner satisfaction) Il avala une dernière fois avant d'enlever sa veste et son chandail. Sa peau pâle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Naruto, mais elle eut pourtant le même effet sur Neji qui tourna sa tête à l'opposé d'où se trouvait son amant, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

Naruto fit un son appréciatif.

-_Tu es beau, Shika… _

Le Nara se mit à rougir, mais se redressa tout de même à genou pour mieux détacher son pantalon. Contrairement au seme du groupe, il ne prenait pas son temps pour se déshabiller, et il se retrouva bien vite en boxer, assis en indien sur le lit, en laissant une vue parfaite à Naruto et Sasuke sur ses muscles discrets, sur la petite colonne de poils noirs qui montaient lentement sur son ventre mince et sur son membre dresser entre ses deux cuisses.

Se sentant observer, Shikamaru croisa ses bras devant son corps et n'osa pas regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur, où il pouvait voir non seulement son amant, mais aussi son propres corps dénudé et très réceptif.

-Et maintenant? Demanda Shikamaru.

-_Il ne reste que Neji et Sasuke, _lui sourit Naruto.

/

Sans plus attendre, le blond tendit la main à Sasuke et, lorsque celui-ci déposa sa main dans la sienne, l'attira contre lui. Aussitôt, il commença à embrasser le cou pâle de l'Uchiha, en ignorant le suçon qui s'y trouvait déjà, et mordilla la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, sans toutefois y laisser une marque.

Sasuke se détendit alors dans ses bras et s'agrippa à ses épaules pour rester sur ses pieds.

-Narut-_ooh_…

D'un geste sec, le blond déposa ses deux mains sur le postérieur de son amant et tâta les deux muscles avec force. L'Uchiha poussa un petit cri de surprise, et Naruto profita de l'ouverture pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son uke.

/

Du côté de Shikamaru et Neji, les choses s'échauffaient aussi. Le Nara avait réussit à mettre Neji à l'aise et, alors que les yeux nacrés de son amant fixait le baiser torride de Naruto et Sasuke, il en profitait pour le caresser.

Il laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler la peau sensible de l'Hyuga et regarda avec amusement son amant frissonner et se serrer de plus en plus contre lui. Doucement, Shikamaru fit suivre à ses doigts un chemin les amenant près de la virilité de Neji, sans toutefois la toucher. Il voulait suivre le même rythme que ses deux autres amants, qui en étaient, eux-aussi, encore aux préliminaires.

Il se mit donc à lécher l'oreille de son amant, et se délecta des sons que son action engendra.

/

Naruto, toujours en embrassant son uke, leva les yeux vers l'ordinateur et dut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que Neji s'était finalement prêter au jeu. L'Hyuga se trouvait contre le torse de Shikamaru et ce dernier le déshabillait lentement, sans même que Neji ne semble s'en rendre compte. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était que l'Hyuga avait les yeux plantés dans les siens, qu'il se concentrait sur lui.

Distraitement, Naruto commença à détacher le pantalon de Sasuke et celui-ci se mit à gémir pour l'encourager. Le blond se concentra alors exclusivement sur son uke, en oubliant presque la webcam qui était pointée sur eux.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'Uchiha et, alors que celui-ci se tortillait pour l'aider, baissa son jeans et ses boxers dans un même temps. Immédiatement, la virilité gonflée de son uke se dressa devant lui et il dut reculer la tête pour ne pas recevoir un coup sur le menton. Aussitôt, Sasuke chercha une prise dans ses mèches blondes, mais Naruto se dégagea de son emprise.

-Tout doux, Sasu. C'est moi qui commande ici.

L'Uchiha s'agrippa alors à la chaise d'ordinateur et attendit que son supplice se termine. Naruto ricana devant le visage tendu que lui offrait son amant et se mit alors à souffler sur le membre durcit. La réaction fut instantanée. Sasuke sursauta presque et ses hanches donnèrent instinctivement un coup vers l'avant.

/

Shikamaru frissonna alors que Neji tâtait son membre au travers de ses boxers. Il était si occupé à caresser la peau de l'Hyuga qu'il en avait _presque_ oublié sa propre excitation pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Pour un moment, il se détendit et laissa Neji caresser sa virilité et la sortir de son boxer. Neji se dégagea alors des bras ramollis de Shikamaru et se retourna pour faire face à son amant. À ce point, Shikamaru avait réussit à lui enlever son chandail, mais il portait encore ses jeans. Il lâcha la virilité de son amant et détacha son pantalon pour s'exposer en entier au Nara.

Shikamaru ricana.

-Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements?

Neji se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva ses deux mains pour détacher sa longue chevelure.

-J'ai oublié, lui répondit-il.

Shikamaru adorait ça : Neji jouait les innocents. Il se mordillait les lèvres, rougissait, ricanait, regardait ailleurs… Le Nara inspira profondément pour calmer la vague de désir qui attaquait son corps.

-Ah bon?

-Que je suis sot, parfois… pas comme toi, Nara.

Shikamaru inspira de nouveau et regarda son amant se pencher sur lui pour humer l'odeur de son membre, qui déformait le tissu bleu de son sous-vêtement. En imitant, Naruto, l'Hyuga souffla sur la bosse et Shikamaru ferma les yeux. C'était doux, c'était bon.

/

Naruto poussa un gémissement autour du membre de son amant avant de le ressortir complètement. De sa main gauche, il s'empara de la virilité et la pompa rapidement, encouragé par les cris de Sasuke et par ses mains qui cherchaient désespérément appuis sur son corps, par ses mains qui le cherchaient. Amusé, le blond s'attaqua à la bourse de l'Uchiha. Il donna plusieurs coup de langues sur la peau molle, puis commença à la mordillé. En obtenant une réponse positive, il commença à sucer contre le sac, jusqu'à ce qu'une des testicules s'engouffre dans sa bouche.

-_AHn!_

Sasuke leva rapidement les yeux vers l'écran, alors que lui-même ne pouvait retenir ses cris de plaisirs. Ce qu'il vit n'aida pas à sa cause et il se retira de l'emprise de Naruto avant que son sperme ne jaillisse sans permission de son membre endolori.

/

Neji ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes, avec la langue de Shikamaru qui poussait contre son entrée. Incapable de se tenir droit, il s'était laissé tombé sur le matelas, avec seulement Shikamaru pour tenir ses hanches à bonne hauteur, et il avait à peine la force de passer une main sous son corps pour caresser son membre.

-AHn!

Presque instinctivement, sa tête était tournée vers l'écran et il vit donc Sasuke et Naruto se tourner vers lui. La réaction de Sasuke lui donna envie de regarder l'autre fenêtre, où il se vit lui et Shikamaru. Son corps penché vers l'avant montait ses fesses en donnant l'impression qu'elles n'attendaient que Shikamaru. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était les deux mains du Nara sur ses cuisses, et les yeux de l'intello qui étaient fermés avec passion. Son amant semblait le lécher comme sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il avait le meilleur goût du monde, comme s'il était accro à son corps.

L'Hyuga poussa un dernier gémissement avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser sa semence salir le lit de Sasuke.

/

Naruto n'avait pas perdu de temps et il c'était rapprocher de Sasuke. Bien sûr, il c'était lui aussi attardé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, mais il avait décidé de profiter de la distraction pour entraîner Sasuke vers le lit. Heureusement pour Neji, il ne le vit pas souiller le lit de l'Uchiha sans SA permission.

Toutefois, puisque Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, Naruto se douta de quelque chose et tenta de se retourner vers l'écran. Aussitôt, Sasuke lui agrippa les joues et l'embrassa avec passion. Lorsque l'Uchiha s'éloigna des lèvres de son amant, il se retrouva devant un rictus amusé.

-Tu as envie de moi? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke hocha la tête et massa les épaules massives de son seme. Naruto détailla son visage, puis s'attaqua de nouveaux à ses lèvres.

-_Oh mon Dieu!_

Cette fois, Naruto se retourna vers l'écran et Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Les deux furent toutefois surpris de voir l'Hyuga s'habiller à toute vitesse.

/

-Oh mon Dieu, Nara! J'ai un match de soccer dans quinze minutes!

Shikamaru regarda son amant, plus que surpris. Il se trouvait toujours nu sur le lit, le membre bien dressé d'où s'écoulait du liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

-Mais Bébé…

Sans l'écouter, Neji se tourna vers l'écran.

-Uchiha, on a un match dans quinze minutes! Vient me chercher chez toi!

/

Sasuke soupira d'agacement.

-On a qu'à ne pas y aller, Chaton. C'est pas si grave.

-_Pas si grave? C'est l'avant dernier match de l'année, Uchiha! Et puis mon père y sera, je n'ai pas le choix d'y être. _

Sasuke soupira encore et massa un peu les épaules de Naruto. Tout son être ne voulait pas quitter la chambre de son amant.

-J'ai laissé mon auto à l'appartement, Neji.

-_Shikamaru pourrait la conduire et venir te chercher pour ensuite aller à l'école!_

L'Uchiha pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Naruto, pour chercher de l'appui. Naruto passa sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu t'es inscrit pour passer du temps avec Neji, Sasu. Si j'étais toi, j'irais avant de trop le décevoir.

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de soutient auquel il espérait.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire, à grand regret.

/

Aussitôt arrivé à l'école, Neji se précipita hors de la voiture en y entraînant un Sasuke de mauvaise humeur. Les deux étaient déjà en retard au match et l'Hyuga ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter son père, ou plutôt, le mettre en colère. Les deux adolescents coururent jusqu'au vestiaire où ils se changèrent à toute vitesse. Sasuke aurait pu jurer que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait nu aussi vite.

Neji attacha rapidement ses lacets et se releva. Après un court étirement, il prit la main de Sasuke et l'entraîna vers le terrain. Le match avec déjà commencé et ils eurent droit au regard meurtrier du coach Gaï.

-Mes jeunes joueurs! Où étiez-vous! S'exclama leur entraîneur en levant les bras au ciel.

Sincèrement, Sasuke trouvait qu'il exagérait, mais il devait faire avec.

-Nous avons eu un problème avec ma voiture, expliqua patiemment l'Uchiha. J'avais oublié mon uniforme et j'ai demandé à Neji de m'accompagner, malheureusement, sur le chemin du retour, j'ai eu une crevaison. Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Gaï.

Leur entraîneur hocha la tête avec compréhension et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc des joueurs, entre Kiba, qui encourageait l'équipe avec toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait, et Chôji, qui ne jouait jamais. Neji avait déjà demandé à Shikamaru pourquoi l'Akimichi s'était inscrit dans l'équipe (Shikamaru et Chôji étaient de bons amis d'enfances), et son amant lui avait dit que c'était pour se remettre en forme. Mais vu le nombre de chips qu'il ingurgitait lors des matchs, Neji restait plus que perplexe.

Sasuke déposa alors discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de son amant et Neji sursauta. L'Uchiha arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien, tout va bien!

Sasuke, loin d'être dupe, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si nerveux? Tu ne regardes même pas le match.

Neji soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu. Leur équipe, les Fox, en bleu, se battait contre l'équipe d'une autre école, les Snakes, en mauve, pour déterminer quelle équipe irait en finale contre les Frogs. Tout comme leur équipe, celle des Snakes étaient très bonne et avait de très bon joueur, dont un certain Kidomaru et un certain Sukon. Leur gardien était un vrai colosse, encore plus massif que Chôji. Neji ne le connaissait pas, mais il était certainement très laid.

-Si, je regarde le match.

Sasuke ricana.

-Ouais, depuis que je t'ai dis que tu ne le regardais pas.

L'Hyuga soupira et Sasuke arrêta de le taquiner pour lui aussi se concentrer sur la partie.

/

Shikamaru gara la voiture de Sasuke dans le stationnement et lui et Naruto débarquèrent.

-Misère, soupira Shikamaru en s'étirant.

Son corps était frustrer de ne pas avoir eut droit à la libération promise, mais il savait que ça ne rendrait que la prochaine fois meilleure. Naruto le regarda et ricana.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Shikamaru darda ses yeux marron sur lui.

-Tu sais bien que non, Naru.

Le blond ricana de plus belle et Shikamaru commença à s'éloigner.

-Mais où vas-tu? Demanda le blond.

Shikamaru se retourna, sans toutefois arrêter de marcher.

-Je vais attendre mon père à sa voiture. Je suis puni, moi.

Naruto roula ses yeux au ciel. Mais bordel, pourquoi tout le monde était puni? Il décida donc qu'il irait voir le match seul, et qu'il rentrerait après à pied. Tant qu'à passer la soirée seul à la maison…

Le blond se dirigea donc vers le terrain et se hissa dans les gradins. Il prit place auprès de quelques gars qui étaient dans l'équipe de football américain avec lui et, après avoir parler un peu, essaya de trouver ses amants sur le terrain. Il les trouva assis sur le banc et en fut plus que déçu : les deux étaient magnifiques sur le terrain à courir à gauche et à droite…

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Naruto? Lui demanda un des gars en riant. Tu as vu une nana de ton goût dans les estrades?

Le blond ricana et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Nah, aucune qui m'intéresse.

-Même pas Sakura? Fit l'un deux en faisant s'emblant de tâter une poitrine généreuse.

Naruto secoua sa tête.

-Nope.

-Ino?

-Négatif.

-Tenten?

-Hum… non.

Le gars ricana.

-Qui, alors?

Le blond prit un moment pour y penser, puis se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-Elle est grande, avec des cheveux foncés. Elle a la peau pâle, des jambes douces et longues...

-Ouah, elle a l'air canon! Tu nous la présente?

Naruto secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Si seulement je pouvais… se désola le blond en baissant la tête.

Des soupires de déception se firent entendre, mais Naruto ne leur prêta pas attention. Une personne avait attirée son attention, plus bas dans les estrades en métal. La personne avait de longs cheveux et était accompagné d'une personne identique à elle et d'une femme aux cheveux noirs qui tenaient un bébé. L'Uzumaki fronça ses sourcils et ne reconnu la personne en question que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, probablement parce qu'elle avait sentit des yeux dans son dos.

/

Hizashi grogna dans sa barbe en se retournant vers le terrain. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de rentrer plus tôt, juste pour le match de soccer de Neji, et depuis le début de la partie, les évènements ne faisaient que confirmer son intuition.

Pour commencer, Niji n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et ses tympans n'en pouvaient plus. Ensuite, Neji était arrivé en retard, avec l'Uchiha (il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que les deux faisaient pour être arriver en retard). Finalement, il avait vu l'Uzumaki.

L'Hyuga roula ses yeux au ciel alors que sa femme lui pointait Neji, qui embarquait sur le terrain.

-Il court vite, dit donc! S'écria Tsunami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est mieux d'avoir une bonne explication pour son retard, gronda-t-il.

-Voyons, Chéri, ricana Tsunami.

Elle s'arrêta pour bercer Niji, qui semblait vouloir se calmer, puis appuya sa tête sur l'épaule solide de son mari.

-Ne sois pas si dur envers Neji.

-Pas si dur? Comment pourrais-je être mollo avec un fils qui n'arrête pas de me cacher des choses?

Elle ricana et se redressa.

-Il est probablement en pleine crise d'adolescence, Hizashi. Si tu lui donnes un peu d'espace, je suis certaine qu'il se calmera.

Hizashi soupira et croisa ses bras.

/

Shikamaru soupira en s'accotant sur le mur de l'école. La pluie commençait à tomber et son père n'était toujours pas sortit de l'école. Le Nara soupira. Avoir sut que ça prendrait si longtemps, il serait allé voir Neji et Sasuke jouer. Impatient, il s'alluma une deuxième cigarette et ferma les yeux en inhalant la fumer.

-Tu fumes toujours, ricana alors son père.

Shikamaru sursauta. Après trente minutes d'attente, il ne s'attendait presque plus à voir son père.

-Pourquoi j'arrêterais?

-Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, lui répondit Shikaku en s'allumant lui aussi une clope.

Shikamaru ricana en en prenant une autre dose de nicotine. La pluie tombait mollement sur les arbres qui entouraient l'établissement scolaire, en le submergeant d'une odeur réconfortante. Les fougères qui poussaient près du grillage ne se déplaçaient qu'à cause du léger vent. Les goûtes d'eau étaient si petites et fragiles qu'elles n'auraient pas sut faire bouger un pétale de marguerite. Non loin, il pouvait voir le terrain de soccer et il s'imaginait très bien Sasuke et Neji courir sous la pluie. Oh comme il aimerait pouvoir les observer, pouvoir les admirer. Et Naruto. Le blond portait un chandail blanc et la plus devait se mouler à son corps d'Adonis.

Son père se racla alors la gorge et il se concentra sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le Nara en voyant que son père hésitait avant de prendre la parole.

Son père sembla inconfortable un instant, puis il se décida enfin.

-Tu… tu as un petit ami?

Shikamaru devint cramoisie et amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il aimait l'odeur du tabac qui se mélange à celle de la pluie, à celle de l'été.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Ta mère et moi cherchons une raison à ton agressivité de l'autre jour.

Le Nara passa une main sur son menton et sa bouche en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Shikamaru, lui dit son père en prenant une bouffé de sa cigarette. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Jamais tu n'as été si émotif et nous nous sommes dit qu-

-Tu as raison, j'ai un petit ami.

Shikaku écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais pourquoi nous l'avoir caché? Demanda son père.

Shikamaru tentait de trouver une solution. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son père, mais il ne pouvait pas révéler l'existence du quatuor.

-J'sais pas…

Il décida qu'il laisserait son père parler, qu'il le laisserait dire et que lui, il acquiescerait.

-C'est Neji, hein? Le garçon assis à côté de toi en histoire?

Le Nara acquiesça.

Shikaku resta silencieux et lança sa cigarette au sol avant de l'éteindre avec la semelle de sa botte.

-Tu t'es fâché parce que tu voulais continuer à le voir après les cours?

Le Nara acquiesça de nouveau.

Son père sembla comprendre et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il se débarrassait lui-même de sa cigarette.

-Aller, rentrons à la maison.

/

Les soirées pluvieuses étaient celles préférées d'Haku. Il pouvait se prélasser toute la journée à la maison, avec le chat, et regarder les rues se mouiller tranquillement. Il adorait ça. Parfois, il ouvrait une fenêtre ou deux pour laisser l'odeur de la pluie sur le pavé entrer dans son appartement. Cette fois, pourtant, il ne profitait pas vraiment de sa soirée pluvieuse.

Zabuza avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne à un souper d'affaire, en plein cœur de la ville. Il détestait ce genre de souper, où il devait jouer les imbéciles et laisser tous les hommes d'affaires véreux que fréquentait son mari le ploter sous la table. Il était donc d'une humeur peu plaisante et même la pluie n'y changeait rien.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, lui dit alors Zabuza en lui caressant la cuisse.

Haku ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se concentra sur la fenêtre, où il voyait les restaurants chics se succéder les uns après les autres. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il s'était aventuré dans un tel quartier. Il devait bien avoir huit ans et il avait réussit à semer son grand-frère qui était supposé le surveillé. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point certaines personnes pouvaient être si riches, et s'offrir de si bon repas, alors que sa famille vivait dans la misère, à fouiller les fonds de poubelles pour manger. Ça le dégoûtait.

La limousine se gara alors devant le _Gieppeto's_, un restaurant italien où ils allaient souvent. Haku soupira. Il ne savait pas où était son frère, ni sa mère, mais c'était certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas profiter d'un tel luxe.

Un portier vint lui ouvrir sa porte et Zabuza l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à l'intérieur du restaurant. Tout était soit or, soit velours. L'Hôtesse se tenait derrière un imposant meuble en bois à motifs dorés, entouré de peintures originales.

-C'est à quel nom? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous allons à la table d'Orochimaru, répondit Zabuza en gardant jalousement un bras autour de son prostitué préféré.

-Suivez-moi, messieurs.

Haku fut répugné par le regard qu'elle lui lança. C'était un mélange de malaise et de pitié, celui que l'on réserve au chien quémandant de la nourriture ou a un clochard mourant.

La table où ils étaient attendue était déjà pleine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent (sauf évidemment deux places leurs étant réservé). Orochimaru se leva pour les saluer. Après une poigné de main respectueuse pour Zabuza, il passa ses bras autour d'Haku pour une accolade, où il en profita pour lui tâter le postérieur. Haku ne laissa rien paraître et, lorsque l'homme se dégagea enfin de lui, il ne fit que lui sourire.

-Il ne restait plus que vous! S'exclama Orochimaru alors qu'ils prenaient tous place sur leur siège.

Zabuza s'excusa du retard, mais Orochimaru lui assura que ce n'était rien. Haku ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son mari assistait à ce genre de souper. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques hommes plus ou moins importants parlant de tout et de rien. Parfois ils concluaient des affaires, mais c'était très rare, surtout lorsqu'Orochimaru était présent. Cet homme n'aspirait qu'à la fête et au malheur. Personnellement, Haku le répugnait.

-Que veux-tu à manger? Lui demanda Zabuza en lui tendant le menu.

Haku fit semblant de le regarder.

-La même chose que toi.

Zabuza ricana, satisfait, et il eut droit à un baiser sur la joue.

-Vous savez quoi? S'exclama alors Orochimaru en tapant dans ses mains.

-Non, nous ne savons pas, lui répondit une femme qui semblait très stricte.

-Je vais avoir plein pouvoir sur Hyuga inc. cet été!

Quelques exclamations surprises se firent entendre et on félicita Orochimaru. Haku roula ses yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre?

-C'est génial, Oro, le félicita Zabuza. Pouvons-nous savoir le pourquoi de cette décision de la part d'Hizashi?

Orochimaru prit une gorgé de vin avant de répondre.

-C'est quelque chose à propos de son fils, mais on s'en fiche. L'important, c'est que je vais pouvoir moderniser l'entreprise sans avoir Hizashi sur le dos. J'ai l'intention de donner un nou-

Haku arrêta d'écouter et il se concentra sur son verre de vin blanc. Il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque Zabuza prononça le nom de Sasuke. Il releva la tête et ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

-J'ai rencontré un jeune homme rempli de talent, un certain Sasuke Uchiha, commença Zabuza.

Les plats arrivants, son mari prit une pause. Haku voulut étriper le serveur d'ainsi mettre fin à une discussion palpitante, mais il se contrôla.

-Tu disais, chéri? L'encouragea Haku.

-Oui, Sasuke!

-C'est un très joli nom, commenta une jeune femme en prenant une bouchée de sa salade.

Haku darda ses yeux vers elle. Mais quel commentaire peu pertinent.

-En effet, ricana Zabuza avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

-Il est très talentueux, Sasuke, l'encouragea de nouveau Haku.

Zabuza acquiesça.

-En plus d'être très charismatique, il est un bon chanteur, continua Zabuza. Sa voix est douce et puissante. Il est venu dans mon condo pour nous chanter une chanson originale : il a écrit non seulement les paroles, mais aussi la guitare. Un jeune homme rempli de talents. J'ai été très impressionné.

-Vous, impressionné! S'exclama Orochimaru. Ce garçon doit être une vrais mine d'or.

/

Shikamaru eu à peine le temps d'entrer dans sa maison que le téléphone se mit à sonné dans toute la maison. Sa mère, qui allait le saluer, se précipita sur le combiné le plus proche avant de répondre. Le Nara en profita pour enlever ses bottes.

-Shikamaru, c'est pour toi, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le téléphone.

Le Nara le prit, perplexe (personne ne l'appelait chez lui, mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait plus son cellulaire).

-Oui allo?

-_Shikamaru? _Cria la voix à l'autre bout. _C'est Naruto! Je suis sur le cellulaire de Sasuke et je n'entends pas très bien à cause de la pluie!_

Le Nara roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Moi je t'entends très bien, alors arrête de crier, Naruto! Dit-il un peu plus fort.

Shikaku, derrière lui, ricana.

-_D'accord! Je vais te dire quelque chose, mais ne panique pas!_

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil en délaissant le fait que son amant parlait toujours aussi fort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-_Neji est dans les vapes._

/

_Et bam, un autre chapitre ^^. J'avais envie de glisser un peu Haku dans celui-ci, même si ça n'a peut-être pas rapport avec ce qui arrive au quatuor. J'espère toutefois que vous avez aimez! _

_Kisei_


	9. Chapter 9

_Kisei_

QUATRE DE COEUR

/

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

-Dans les vapes... mais... ?

La voix manquait à Shikamaru alors qu'il tenait le téléphone bien fermement contre son oreille. Son père se tourna vers lui en l'entendant, curieux.

-Qui est dans les vapes? Demanda-t-il.

Shikamaru le regarda à peine alors qu'il entendait la voix de Naruto, qui se voulait rassurante, à l'autre bout. Il ne comprenait à peine ce que son petit-ami essayait de lui dire, et il décida donc d'aller directement le rejoindre.

-J'arrive, Naruto.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et fouilla dans ses poches pour les clés de sa voiture. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait plus le droit à sa voiture et que sa mère avait soigneusement caché ses clés.

-Shikamaru? Demanda Yoshino, tout aussi curieuse et inquiète que son mari.

-Je… Neji est dans les vapes, papa. J'ai besoin d'aller le voir…

Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir s'obstiner pour retourner à l'école, son père acquiesça rapidement et enfila les bottes qu'il venait d'enlever.

-Je vais t'y conduire.

Shikamaru, déboussolé, remit son manteau, puis ses bottes, et suivit son père comme un zombie jusqu'à la vieille chevy. Le chemin se fit rapidement, principalement parce que son père dépassait les limites permises, et Shikamaru ne pouvait lui en être plus reconnaissant.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui c'est passé? Lui demanda son père en entrant dans le stationnement de l'école.

-Aucune idée. Naruto voulait me l'expliquer, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer assez pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Shikaku ne pu que confirmer les dires de son fils. Shikamaru se tenait sur le bout de son siège, avec les genoux qui claquaient sous l'effet de la nervosité. Il se gara donc rapidement, le plus près possible du terrain de football. Aussitôt que la voiture cessa de bouger, Shikamaru se précipita à l'extérieur.

Sans se préoccuper de son père, qui faisait de son mieux pour le suivre, le Nara dépassa les gradins et se précipita sur le banc des joueurs, où Chôji était assis.

-Chôji! S'exclama-t-il. Où est Neji?

Son ami avala les chips qu'il avait en bouche avant de parler.

-Tu aurais dû voir ça, Shika! Ricana-t-il.

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel et empoigna les deux larges épaules de son ami.

-Il est à l'hôpital, c'est ça?

L'Akimichi éclata de rire, sous les yeux perplexes de Shikamaru.

-Mais qui est l'idiot qui t'as dit qu'il était à l'hôpital? Questionna-t-il.

Le Nara roula une nouvelle fois ses yeux au ciel.

-Mais personne! Je veux juste savoir où il se trouve!

-Il est au vestiaire avec…

Sans le laisser finir, Shikamaru se mit à courir vers le vestiaire, qui se trouvait non loin du banc des joueurs. Il se précipita sur la porte, malgré l'entraîneur qui lui demandait de revenir, et fit une entrée plus que remarquer dans la salle.

Aussitôt, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hizashi, Hiashi, Tsunami, Shizune et Niji levèrent les yeux vers lui et son père. Naruto ricana légèrement, mais s'arrêta lorsque Sasuke lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Mais Shikamaru ne prêta même pas attention au blond. Ses yeux se concentrèrent exclusivement sur Neji, assis au sol avec un sac de glaces sur la tête.

-Ça devrait aller! S'exclama Shizune en se relevant. Tu risques d'avoir un bleu, mais sans plus.

-Mais, s'interposa Shikamaru, Naruto m'a dit que Neji était inconscient…

Neji claqua sa langue contre son palet.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu dis ça? Soupira-t-il en se tournant vers l'Uzumaki.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

-Bah, t'es tombé dans les vapes.

-Seulement deux secondes!

Hiashi fit signe à son neveu de se calmer et Neji soupira avant de replacer le sac de glaces qu'il avait sur la tête.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda alors Shikamaru.

Sasuke passa une main sur son visage.

-Il a foncé dans un autre joueur à cause du terrain glissant, expliqua-t-il en passant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'Hyuga.

Shikaku haussa alors un sourcil. L'Uchiha se trouvait très près de Neji et le touchait sans retenu, alors que Neji était le petit ami de Shikamaru. Même que la famille de Neji semblait trouver cela normal. Même Hizashi, qui devrait être en train de s'arracher les cheveux, semblait supporter la présence de Sasuke dans la bulle de Neji. Il en parlerait à Shikamaru.

Shikamaru souffla enfin.

-Je m'étais imaginé quelque chose de plus grave…

Hizashi claqua sa langue contre son palet, sans même regarder le petit insolent qui s'était introduit dans la pièce sans permission. Shikaku se prépara à défendre son fils, mais Hizashi en resta là, les bras croisés, le visage dur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, s'exclama alors Shizune dans une tentative de calmer le malaise, Neji va très bien et il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Vous devriez l'amener à la maison, Hiashi.

L'infirmière salua tout le monde, avec un petit regard gêné pour Hizashi, et quitta le vestiaire. Hiashi passa alors une main dans ses cheveux et tendit une main à son neveu.

-Vient, nous allons rentrer à la maison.

Neji acquiesça et accepta la main que lui tendait son oncle. Il était toujours étourdit du coup qu'il avait reçut sur la tête. Kidomaru était un joueur bien battit et foncé sur lui, à la vitesse qu'il allait, lui avait fait un sacré choc. Si Kidomaru avait à peine chancelé, lui, il s'était écrasé au sol et en avait perdu des bouts.

-Change-toi, ordonna alors son père. C'est hors de question que tu montes dans ma voiture avec des vêtements souillés de boue.

Neji acquiesça.

-Bon, alors vous allez vous voir demain, Shikamaru, dit alors son père en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Je peux embarquer avec vous? Demanda-t-il.

Shikaku ricana alors que Shikamaru roulait ses yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr, Naruto.

-Super! À demain, Neji! S'exclama le blond en suivant les deux Nara.

Avant de quitter le vestiaire, Shikamaru fit un signe de main discret à Neji et le Hyuga lui sourit, tout aussi discrètement.

-Je crois bien que je vais y aller aussi, fit Sasuke.

Neji acquiesça.

-La partie t'attend, Uchiha.

Sasuke acquiesça à son tour.

-Attends que je me retrouve en face de Kidomaru, ricana-t-il.

L'Hyuga roula ses yeux au ciel. Il allait donner une accolade à son amant, mais se retint de justesse et le contourna plutôt afin d'aller récupérer ses vêtements.

/

Shikamaru bougea son siège pour suffisamment de place à Naruto pour aller vers l'arrière. Le blond le fit en se plaignant qu'il était beaucoup trop grand pour avoir le siège arrière, mais Shikamaru ne fit que ricaner. C'était agréable d'avoir le dessus sur son seme, pour une fois.

Une fois son amant bien installé, il replaça son siège et y prit place. Lorsqu'il boucla sa ceinture, il leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et rencontra les yeux perçants de Naruto, des yeux qui semblaient dire « tu vas payer de m'avoir entassé à l'arrière de la minuscule voiture de ton père. » Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Ça en valait le coup. Contrairement à sa propre voiture, celle de son père, une voiture sport, n'offrait presque pas de place pour les passagers. C'était l'endroit le moins adéquat pour tous les muscles de Naruto, au grand plaisir de Shika.

Shikaku entra à son tour dans la voiture, sans se douter de l'échange qu'avait les deux adolescents.

-Où habites-tu déjà, Naruto?

-À quelques rues de l'école! 709 rue Balade.

Shikaku hocha la tête et, alors qu'il commençait à peine à rouler, le blond l'arrêta.

-J'ai oublié de donner ses lunettes à Neji! S'écria Naruto.

Le professeur d'histoire ricana en arrêtant la voiture.

-Dépêche-toi.

Naruto acquiesça et Shikamaru soupira avant de débarquer de la voiture pour laisser son amant. L'Uzumaki se précipita en dehors de la voiture et Shikamaru retourna s'asseoir. Il détestait cette petite voiture.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard de son père. À son regard, il savait qu'il voulait parler, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il sortait avec Neji, alors il ne savait pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'en dire plus. Pourtant, son père en avait décidé autrement.

-Neji et Sasuke avaient l'air d'être plus que des amis, Shikamaru.

Le Nara soupira, inconfortable, et s'obstina à regarder la fenêtre. Naruto avait tourné le coin de l'école depuis un moment et il ne voulait que le voir réapparaître.

-Et tu n'as rien dit, continua Shikaku.

Shikamaru gigota dans son siège, plus que mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son père qu'il partageait son petit-ami avec un autre garçon, qu'ils étaient en fait les quatre en couple… Il passa une main sur sa cuisse en essayant de trouver une solution.

-Est-ce que tu sors réellement avec Neji?

Il commença alors à prier pour que Naruto arrive le plus vite possible. Naruto… Naruto qui était son amant. Naruto qui n'avait pas encore dit à sa mère qu'il était homosexuel…

-C'est qu'en réalité, je sors avec Naruto.

Shikaku resta muet un moment.

-Quoi? Finit-il par dire.

-Naruto n'a pas encore dit à Tsunade qu'il était homosexuel alors il veut que notre relation reste secrète… quand tu as m'a demandé si je sortais avec quelqu'un, j'ai paniqué.

Shikaku fronça ses sourcils. Son fils et l'Uzumaki passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais jamais il ne les avait imaginé comme un couple. Alors qu'il allait le questionner d'avantages, Naruto, aux pas de course, tourna le coin de l'école. Pour une fois, Shikamaru fut heureux de se lever de son siège.

/

Le Nara n'eut pas la chance de se réjouir longtemps. La maison de Naruto se trouvait à dix minutes de l'école et son père ne prit donc pas longtemps avant d'y arriver. Sans se douter de rien, le blond les salua avant de quitter la voiture.

Une fois en dehors, il s'étira de tout son long avant de dire au revoir à Shikamaru et à son père.

-On se voit demain, Shika!

Shikamaru acquiesça.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Nara!

-Ce n'est rien, Naruto. On se voit au cours, demain. N'oublis pas ton devoir.

Le blond se gratta la nuque en ricanant.

-Quel devoir?

Shikaku secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, amusé.

-À demain, Naruto.

Sur ce, la voiture s'éloigna et Naruto haussa ses épaules. Il se débrouillerait plus tard pour le fameux devoir. Il se dirigea donc vers sa maison en fouillant dans ses poches pour la clé. Il la trouva, au milieu de vieux emballages de bonbons un condom. Mais, alors qu'il relevait la tête pour insérer la dite clé dans la serrure de la porte, son cœur manqua un battement. Là, les bras croisés, caché à l'ombre d'une haie, accoté sur les briques de sa maison, se trouvait nul autre que Gaara.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en refermant ses poings.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Aboya-t-il.

Le roux ricana, moqueur, et sortit de l'ombre.

-Je suis venu pour parler, Naruto.

Le blond roula ses yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte, en bousculant le plus petit.

-J'ai rien à te dire, moi, grogna-t-il en insérant la clé dans la poignée.

Comme la serrure était dure, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement ouvrir sa porte.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais si j'étais toi, je prendrais au moins le temps de considérer ce que j'ai à te dire, chantonna Gaara, en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Naruto pinça ses lèvres et se retourna.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle.

Gaara le regarda un instant, puis fit taire un rire qui lui montait dans la gorge. C'était amusant de voir le blond ainsi insulté, mais il ne devait tout de même pas l'insulter… enfin, pas trop.

-Parce que j'ai quelque chose à tirer de cette situation.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. En quoi le rouquin pouvait-il tirer profit de leur quatuor? Décidément, ce garçon faisait tout pour l'énerver.

-Tu as déjà prit des droits sur Sasuke il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors je te conseils de rentrer chez toi pendant que j'ai encore assez de force pour me contrôler.

Cette fois-ci, Gaara ne put retenir la vague de rire qui secoua son corps. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il avait peur de lui?

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Subaku.

Maintenant, le blond avait les poings serrés, prêt à défigurer l'insolent qui se tenait devant lui. En voyant que son interlocuteur devenait de plus en plus en colère, Gaara n'eut d'autre choix que de calmer son rire. Il s'éloigna également du blond, au cas où.

-Pour en venir aux choses sérieuses, dit-il ensuite, j'ai un petit marché à te proposer.

-Un marché?

-Oui, en échange de mon silence. Mais nous devrions en parler à l'intérieur de chez t-

-Non. Si tu veux parler, allons chez toi.

Gaara arqua un sourcil devant la soudaine _ouverture_ de l'autre garçon. Naruto semblait s'être calmé en un clin d'œil, et déjà, il refermait la porte de sa maison.

-Tu veux parler, maintenant? Moi qui croyait que ça serait vraiment difficile de te convaincre…

Le blond le regarda à peine alors qu'une voiture se garait dans l'entrée. Il salua rapidement sa mère en entraînant Gaara vers la rue. Le Subaku comprit immédiatement pourquoi son interlocuteur c'était ainsi calmé. Probablement que sa mère n'était pas au courant du quatuor et il voulait sûrement garder leur dispute la plus discrète possible. Il fit donc un signe de main à la directrice de l'école alors que lui et Naruto traversait la rue, en route pour sa maison.

/

Shikamaru changea le poste de la radio en quête d'une bonne chanson. Son père avait plusieurs fois tenté d'aborder le sujet de Naruto, mais, à chaque fois, il avait réussit à parler d'autre chose. Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire diversion bien longtemps et il s'était dit que s'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant à la radio, il pourrait monter le son et empêcher son père de parler. Bien sûr, il ne donnait pas cher de son plan, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Shikaku soupira alors et gara sa voiture se le bord de la route. D'un geste sec, il éteignit la radio et attendit que son fils trouve le courage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté la voiture? Demanda innocemment Shikamaru pour briser le silence.

Shikaku darda ses yeux marron dans les siens.

-Explique-moi, Shika.

Shikamaru passa une main sur son visage pour calmer son anxiété. Lui qui était toujours calme et réfléchit, il avait passé par toute la gamme des émotions aujourd'hui et, pour le moment, il était loin d'aimer ça.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : Naruto n'a pas encore dit à Tsunade qu'il est homosexuel et c-

-Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir, soupira son père.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit? Ta mère et moi sommes capables de garder un secret, tu sais.

Cette fois-ci, le Nara se sentit petit dans son siège. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir à ses parents, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur dire _toute_ la vérité.

-Parce que… je ne sais pas. Naruto et moi s'efforçons tellement de garder notre relation secrète que ça ne m'est pas venu en tête de vous en parler.

Shikaku hocha la tête en jouant des doigts sur le volant de la voiture.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas ensemble…

Shikamaru ne commenta pas. Il était vrai que lui et Naruto était de complet opposé. Alors que le blond était pétillant de vie et enfantin, lui était calme et posé. S'ils étaient un _couple_, c'était simplement parce qu'il y avait Neji. Jamais il n'aurait fait partit d'un _trio _s'il n'y avait eut que Sasuke et Naruto. Il avait apprit à aimer le blond petit à petit, et maintenant, il ne pourrait se passer de son seme.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble? Continua son père.

Shikamaru haussa ses épaules.

-Quelques mois…

Un autre moment de silence s'en suivit.

-Et est-ce que vous… avez des relations sexuelles?

Le visage du Nara devint cramoisi.

-Papa!

-C'est sérieux, Shikamaru! Est-ce que tu as besoin de condoms?

-Non!

-Mais Shi-

-Démarre la voiture!

Shikaku ricana. Toutefois, avant de partir, il avait une dernière chose à dire.

-S'il te plaît, Shikamaru, j'aimerais que dans l'avenir, tu cesse de nous cacher des choses. Je vais parler à ta mère ce soir à propos de ta punition, mais je ne te garantis rien.

Shikamaru offrit un sourire à son père, plus que content de s'être à nouveau sortit de cette situation pénible, et Shikaku redémarra la voiture. Il se dirigea alors à l'opposer de leur maison.

-Papa?

-Nous allons arrêter à la pharmacie acheter des condoms.

Le Nara se cacha derrière ses mains en soupirant.

/

La maison de Gaara était étrange et mal propre. Il y avait des tas de choses qui traînaient au sol et de la poussière recouvrait déjà les meubles. Les murs semblaient abîmés, les tapis usés. Il se demanda vaguement si la maison était déjà dans cet état lorsqu'ils avaient aménagés, mais ne posa pas la question. C'était déjà suffisant de devoir parler d'un sujet avec le rouquin, il n'allait pas commencer une nouvelle discussion.

Il se contenta donc de suivre Gaara jusque dans le salon, où il dut débarrasser le canapé des vêtements et des déchets qui l'encombrait pour pouvoir s'asseoir. C'était vraiment dégoûtant.

Gaara avait prit place en face de lui, de l'autre côté d'un table passe où trônait une dizaine de verres sales, quelques bols et des emballages de barres tendres. Naruto décida qu'il valait mieux tout régler le plus rapidement possible, question de retourné dans sa belle maison propre et agréable.

-Va droit au but, Gaara.

Le rouquin ricana.

-Si tu veux que je garde le secret, je veux faire partie de vos orgies lorsque je le désire.

Naruto resta silencieux un moment, incertain d'avoir bien comprit. Orgie? C'était pervers comme terme et ça ne reflétait en rien ce qu'ils faisaient… il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, encore surpris par le marché du rouquin.

-On… non! Voyons Gaara!

Gaara arqua un sourcil.

-Alors tout le monde à l'école va savoir pour votre quatuor.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu être là? C'est ridicule on ne p-

-Tu es mignon, Sasuke est sexy, Shikamaru est une beauté et Neji est magnifique : pourquoi je ne voudrais pas pouvoir avoir accès à vous?

Le blond cligna des yeux.

-On ne veut pas d'une cinquième personne… si on est quatre, c'est parce qu'on _s'aime_, tu comprends?

Gaara roula ses yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, seulement de baiser.

Une fois de plus, Naruto resta sans voix. C'était de loin la chose la plus absurde et malsaine qu'il avait entendu depuis longtemps.

-Il faut que j'en parle aux autres, Gaara.

C'était une mauvaise idée, selon lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que tout le monde sache qu'ils formaient un quatuor, un couple à quatre. Tous ses amis, même sa famille, ignoraient qu'il était homosexuel, alors imaginez le choc s'ils apprenaient qu'il sortait avec trois personnes en même temps.

-J'attends ta réponse impatiemment, Naruto.

/

Neji avait insisté pour regarder la fin du match, mais Hizashi avait décidé qu'ils partaient tout de suite. Donc, alors qu'Hiashi se dirigeait vers sa propre voiture, Neji, Tsunami, Niji et Hizashi allèrent vers la Ferrari d'Hizashi.

En soupirant, Neji prit place sur le siège arrière, près du siège de Niji. Son père démarra la voiture après lui avoir lancé un regard sévère par le rétroviseur.

-Tu es un très bon joueur, Neji! S'exclama Tsunami, au même moment où la voiture quittait le stationnement de l'école.

-Merci, lui répondit-il, simplement.

-C'est dommage que la partie se soit terminée plus tôt pour toi, ricana-t-elle ensuite.

Neji hocha la tête en regardant par la fenêtre. La pluie avait cessé et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Derrière eux, par un des miroirs de la voiture, il pouvait voir celle de son oncle. Il donnerait tout pour être dans cette voiture à la place. C'était toujours un peu bizarre lorsqu'il était seul avec son oncle, mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'il était avec son père et sa femme.

Puis, soudain, il se rappela d'un truc.

-C'était quoi, cette nouvelle? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Tsunami échangea un regard avec Hizashi avant de prendre la parole.

-Nous voulons attendre qu'Hanabi et Hinata reviennent de chez leur mère, rappel-toi.

-Ça les concerne?

Tsunami haussa les épaules.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi ne me le dites-vous pas ce soir, au souper?

-Nous verrons, Neji, coupa sèchement Hizashi. C'est à nous de décider, pas à toi.

Neji acquiesça. Il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses. Hiashi lui parlait toujours de tout et ne le laissait jamais dans le doute. Il s'était habitué à une atmosphère _ouverte_. Non pas qu'il pouvait parler de tout et de rien à son oncle, mais au moins de l'essentiel.

-Ton père m'a dit que tu fréquentais quelqu'un? Demanda alors Tsunami, toujours son stupide sourire fendu jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Neji devint cramoisie et il se concentra sur la vue qu'il avait de l'extérieur. Hizashi serra le volant de la voiture. Il détestait l'Uchiha, et encore plus depuis qu'il savait pour lui et son fils. Il avait supporté sa présence auprès de Neji lorsque celui-ci c'était blessé, mais il ferait en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Tsunami ricana.

-Ne soit pas timide, Neji! C'est ce garçon, Sasuke, n'est-ce pas?

Après un moment d'hésitation et plusieurs regards vers le visage de son père, Neji acquiesça.

-Il est très joli! Continua alors Tsunami.

Hizashi renifla avec mépris et Neji se mit à souhaiter pour que sa belle-mère arrête de parler de ce sujet délicat.

-Est-ce très sérieux, entre toi et lui?

Mais bien sûr, elle ne changerait pas de sujet avant de l'avoir exploiter au maximum. Il décida donc de répondre le moins possible. Il hocha de la tête.

-C'est super! Et es-

-J'ai trouvé des condoms dans son sac, coupa Hizashi.

Tsunami resta silencieuse un long moment. Neji était plus rouge de honte que jamais. Il détestait ce genre de conversation et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père voulait si soudainement en parler, surtout lorsque sa femme était présente.

Pour une fois, Tsunami avait perdu sons sourire.

-Ah… fit-elle. J'ai peur que ça ne soit un problème, ça.

Si seulement elle savait! Neji dut se retenir de rire, malgré sa honte, en imaginant les pensées de son père et de sa belle-mère. Ils pensaient assurément que lui et Sasuke avaient explorés leur corps… alors qu'une journée auparavant, peut-être deux, il avait partagé son entrée avec Sasuke et Naruto en même temps, alors que la virilité de Shikamaru se trouvait entre ses lèvres. C'était plutôt amusant de vivre une vie que sa famille n'oserait jamais s'imaginer.

-J'espère que ça ne changera pas… commença sa belle-mère avant de tousser.

Alors que Neji attendait la suite, elle se tu complètement. Il ne souligna toutefois pas, plus qu'heureux que la discussion soit déjà terminée.

/

L'heure du souper arriva rapidement et Neji dut se résoudre à sortir de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas encore terminé son devoir de mathématique, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser le temps à son père de l'appeler une deuxième fois.

Depuis leur arrivé à la maison, l'ambiance avait été quelque peu tendu, comme à l'habitude. C'était seulement un peu plus évident puisque Tsunami n'avait pas dit un mot depuis plus d'une heure. Même Niji n'avait pas encore pleuré ou gazouillé.

Surtout, c'était encore pire alors qu'il était assis à table, avec son oncle, son père et sa belle-mère. Ils mangeaient en silence, les yeux rivés sur leur propre assiette. Neji toussa quelque fois, dans le besoin de briser son silence, et son oncle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu es malade, Neji?

L'Hyuga secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Non… j'ai quelque chose dans la gorge, c'est tout.

Son oncle acquiesça et apporta sa coupe à ses lèvres. Il prit une gorgée de vin.

-Comment c'est passé votre journée? Demanda ensuite Neji, à l'intention de qui voudrait bien parler.

Hiashi regarda autour de la table pour voir si quelqu'un avait l'intention de répondre avant de lui-même répondre.

-Bien. La tienne?

Neji haussa ses épaules.

-Bien.

Hizashi roula alors ses yeux au ciel.

-Tsunami, je crois que nous devrions en parler maintenant.

Neji et Hiashi arquèrent chacun un sourcil alors que Tsunami et Hizashi échangeait un regard.

-C'est comme tu veux, mon amour, lui répondit-elle.

-Très bien.

Hizashi sembla chercher ses mots, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part, avant de darder ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son fils aîné.

-Nous t'avons trouvé un prétendant, à Kagawa.

Neji resta un long moment immobile avant de réagir, confus.

-C'est très gentil, mais j'ai déjà _un_ petit ami, Chichi.

Hizashi renifla avec mépris et Tsunami continua.

-Il serait très impoli de ta part de refuser ce prétendant, Neji.

-Il serait très impoli, au contraire, de laisser tomber mon petit-ami pour un homme que je ne connais pas, répliqua immédiatement Neji, irrité.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'agissait d'une si grande nouvelle. Tsunami avait semblé si emballée lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé la première fois… c'était peut-être stupide, mais il avait crut qu'elle était enceinte ou quelque chose du genre. Et depuis quand son père s'intéressait-il à sa vie amoureuse à ce point?

Tsunami sembla surprise de l'audace de son beau-fils et apporta une main à sa poitrine. Hizashi cogna son poing sur la table.

-Change de ton lorsque tu t'adresses à ta mère, Neji.

L'Hyuga arqua un sourcil. Sa mère? Il allait répliquer, mais son oncle l'arrêta en déposant sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Mon frère, dit ensuite Hiashi, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est injuste d'imposer un prétendant à Neji?

-Au contraire, répondit sèchement Hizashi, son prétendant sauvera le nom de notre famille qu'il s'entête à traîner dans la boue.

Neji soupira d'exaspération.

-Je ne traîne pas le nom de notre famille dans la boue, Chichi!

Son père darda de nouveaux ses yeux vers lui en même temps de se lever de son siège.

-Où as-tu appris à répondre à tes aînés? Cracha-t-il.

Hiashi se leva instinctivement entre les deux.

-Calme-toi, mon frère, dit-il du ton le plus posé qu'il pouvait.

Hizashi donna un dernier coup sur la table avant de quitter la salle à manger, rapidement suivit de Tsunami. Hiashi soupira.

-Mais pourquoi fait-il ça? Demanda alors Neji.

Hiashi fut surpris par la voix de son neveu. Elle avait été faible et toute petite. Il se retourna.

-Nous avons été élevé ainsi, Neji.

Aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur le visage de son neveu, mais il savait que ça ne tarderaient pas à venir. Avec une moue compatissante, il passa une main dans les longues mèches de Neji.

-Ça va aller, dit-il simplement.

/

_Merci de votre patience, car ce chapitre à été llllooooonnnnngggg à écrire xD! La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite : je vais attendre de finir l'école. À cause de la grève étudiante (Québec) nous devons reprendre plusieurs semaines de court en un laps de temps très serré (quoique ça ne me dérange pas, perso, je suis pour la grève et j'arbore à chaque jour le carré rouge avec fierté!). _

_Et, si ça peut vous satisfaire, Nani-sama et moi-même travaillons sur l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic qui devra tous vous plaire! (quoiqu'elle travaille plus dessus que moi à cause de mon école, mdr!)_

_Xoxo_

_Kisei!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Kisei_

_QUATRE DE COEUR_

/

_Bon… alors au risque de paraître perverse, cette idée de fic m'est venue en rêve et c'était tellement réaliste que je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un truc que j'avais déjà lu… mais non! Alors je me suis dit que je la partagerais avec vous!_

_J'ai toujours voulut écrire une school-fic, mais je bloquais tout le temps et, grâce à mon rêve, de crois bien avoir trouvé une vraiment bonne idée! Je n'attends donc que vos commentaires!_

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

Sasuke salua une dernière fois les joueurs de l'équipe et sortit du vestiaire. Son visage était rouge par l'effort qu'il avait fournit tout au long du match. Il trouvait un peu ridicule de s'être tant forcé, puisque personne n'était là pour le voir, mais au moins son équipe avait gagnée.

Seul, il alla dans sa voiture et trouva un bon poste de radio pour lui tenir compagnie. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une douche bien méritée. Il soupira de fatigue et démarra sa voiture. Il regarda derrière lui et recula lentement, puis quitta le stationnement.

Heureusement pour lui, son appartement n'était pas loin de l'école. Il arriva donc chez lui en quelques minutes. Le prochain obstacle était de gravir les trois étages de jusqu'à son appartement. Avec paresse, il décida de prendre l'ascenseur.

-Holà, Sasuke! Le salua une voix plus que familière.

L'adolescent releva la tête et sursauta en apercevant Haku.

-Hey… Haku.

-Ça va? Demanda son nouveau voisin, tout sourire.

Sasuke acquiesça et entra dans la petite cabine. Il ricana. C'était comme la dernière fois.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de la part de Zabuza? Demanda ensuite l'Uchiha en appuyant sur le bouton du troisième étage. Haku hésita un moment et décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué! Dit-il, toujours un large sourire aux lèvres. Peux-tu peser sur le bouton du quatrième étage?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Il appuya sur le bouton qui s'illumina.

-Je viens de jouer au soccer, répondit-il calmement.

-Je savais pas que t'étais un sportif!

Il ricana.

-Je ne le suis pas… c'est pour faire plaisir à mon… mon _ami_.

-Le même qui t'a écrit la chanson?

Sasuke acquiesça et l'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage.

-Bon, j'y vais. Dit-il en faisant un pas pour sortir.

Haku lui empoigna alors le bras.

-Je peux venir avec toi? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Il se rappela alors que lui et Haku s'étaient laissés en plein milieu d'une discussion, la dernière fois. Peut-être son ami avait-il besoin de parler, peut-être voulait-il lui en dire plus.

-Bien sûr, Haku.

Haku lui servit un large sourire et quitta l'ascenseur. Les deux se dirigèrent en silence vers le condo de Sasuke et l'Uchiha débarra la porte.

-Après toi, dit-il.

Haku hocha la tête en entra en premier. Il alla, sans demander la permission, vers la chambre de Sasuke. Avant que l'Uchiha ne s'en rende comptes, l'autre était déjà rentré.

Haku se retrouva alors devant un lit défait, avec une tâche bien distincte de sperme sur le couvre lit. Il arqua un sourcil.

-Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l-

-Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusé récemment, Sasu, ricana Haku.

Sasuke alla à ses côtés et regarda le bordel que Shikamaru et Neji avait fait dans sa chambre en soupirant.

-Même pas, ricana-t-il. Deux de mes amis sont venus ici pendant le petit déjeuné et j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas été capables de se retenir.

Haku ricana et décida plutôt d'aller dans le salon.

-Je prendrais bien un thé, moi, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Sasuke soula ses yeux au ciel en mit de l'eau à bouillir.

-J'ai que menthe poivrée, ça te va?

Haku haussa ses épaules.

-C'est mieux que rien.

Sasuke sortit ensuite deux tasses dans lesquelles il déposa tout de suite les deux poches de thé. Il resta dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que l'eau commence à siffler dans le bouilloire et ne retourna dans le salon qu'avec deux tasses bien pleines.

Il en tendit une à son nouveau voisin.

-Merci beaucoup, fit celui-ci en la prenant délicatement.

Haku apporta aussitôt le liquide bouillant à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée. Il n'avait pas but de thé à la menthe poivrée depuis qu'il était gamin et il avait oublié à quel point c'était rafraichissant.

-Alors, tu avais besoin de parler? Demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant près de lui.

Haku acquiesça et déposa sa tasse sur la table basse du salon.

-Je voulais m'excuser.

-T'excuser?

-Je n'aurais pas dut t'obliger à baiser avec moi.

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment et prit une gorgée de son thé.

-Je te pardonne, Haku. Eh puis c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas apprécier non plus, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Haku lui sourit et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et sortit une enveloppe pliée de sa veste en denim.

-C'est pour toi. De la part de Zabuza.

Sasuke ouvrit grand ses yeux et s'empara de l'enveloppe. Il la décacheta à toute vitesse.

-C'est une invitation? Demanda-t-il, confus.

-Oui, à un souper dimanche soir. Il y aura un producteur et quelques célébrités.

Sasuke resta bouche bée, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Dans sa confusion, il prit Haku dans ses bras en le remerciant.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Sasu.

/

Zabuza débarra la porte de son condo en soupirant de soulagement. Après une longue journée bien remplie, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de rentrer chez soi. Il appela Haku, mais se rappela qu'Orochimaru le lui avait emprunté jusqu'à vingt heures.

En haussant les épaules, il alla dans la cuisine se prendre un verre de brandi et, en même temps, en profita pour écouter les messages qu'il avait sur son répondeur, qui était étonnement très nombreux.

-_Zabuza! Haku n'est pas encore là, peux-tu me rappeler?_

Zabuza haussa un sourcil et passa au prochain.

-_Sérieusement, tu vas me rembourser! J'en ai marre d'attendre._

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou, bordel?_

-_Putain de merde, attends pas que je débarque!_

-_Je suis mieux de ravoir mes 10 000 euros demain, Zabuza!_

Zabuza frappa son poing sur le comptoir en marbre et calla son verre. Furieux, il alla vérifier la chambre d'Haku, au cas où son protéger serait endormi. Il claqua la porte ouverte, mais ne se retrouva que devant une pièce vide. Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de son cellulaire et composa furieusement le numéro d'Haku. C'est avec frustration qu'il entendit la sonnerie d'Haku dans le salon. L'imbécile avait oublié son cellulaire.

Cette fois, l'homme d'affaire commençait à s'inquiéter. C'était extrêmement rare que sa pupille s'éloigne de lui sans qu'il sache où il se trouvait et c'était encore plus rare qu'il quitte l'appartement sans son cellulaire.

Sur le coup, il pensa à un enlèvement. Plusieurs personnes avaient des raisons de lui en vouloir, et elles savaient qu'il était très près du garçon. Il prit cependant quelques instants pour se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Haku devait être quelque part…

/

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux et changea une fois de plus le poste de la télévision. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant à cette heure.

Haku était toujours assis près de lui, sirotant son thé à petite gorgée alors que ses grands yeux marron fixaient l'écran de la télévision comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus divertissante au monde. C'était peut-être à cause de l'ambiance pesante.

Sasuke se décida alors à briser le silence que couvrait la télévision.

-L'autre jour, commença-t-il, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas changer de _métier_…

Haku acquiesça et prit une autre gorgée de son thé, une plus grosse que les dernières fois, mais resta silencieux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi?

Pour tout dire, Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il était si curieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant besoin de tout savoir sur Haku. Ça lui rappela vaguement comment il s'était sentit la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Gaara.

Haku sembla hésité, puis hocha de nouveau la tête.

-C'est compliqué… et long à expliquer… et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le dirais.

Sasuke lui servit un sourire. Il savait qu'Haku lui dirait tout. Si lui se sentait intrigué par le garçon plus âgé, c'était probablement réciproque… bien que l'attirance ne soit pas amoureuse, mais plutôt amical. Comme s'ils étaient fait pour bien s'entendre.

-J'ai tout mon temps, répondit-il.

Haku hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et replaça la mèche qui ne cessait de tomber sur son visage.

-Quand j'étais jeune, je vivais à Tokyo, avec ma mère et mon frère, commença-t-il après s'être éclairci la voix. Ma mère était vraiment malade et elle est morte quand j'avais douze ans. Mon frère et moi sommes partis vivre chez mon grand-père, un vieil homme qui n'était de ma famille, mais que ma mère considérait comme son père. Il était très gentil, mais il avait des problèmes d'argent. Il nous a vendu, mon frère et moi, à un mec qui faisait du trafic humain. J'ai perdu bien assez tôt la trace de mon frère. À cause de cet homme, j'ai voyagé à Saint-Pétersbourg, à Amsterdam, à Boston, à Kiev, à Berlin, à Hong Kong… et dans un paquet d'autres villes que je ne me rappel plus où que j'ai seulement traversé à toute vitesse. C'est à Hong-Kong que j'ai rencontré Zabuza. Il m'a sauvé.

/

_Il y avait cette maison de thé, près d'un vieux bar. C'était la première fois qu'Haku y allait, mais déjà, cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Il était arrivé en bateau avec quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ces garçons et ces femmes parlaient, pour la plupart, des langues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Personnellement, Il parlait un peu le français, l'anglais et l'espagnol et il connaissait quelques mots allemands, mais leur langage ne lui disait rien. Par déduction, il avait déterminé que certaines d'entre elles étaient russes, et qu'au moins deux d'entre elles étaient italiennes. Il y avait aussi, près de lui, un garçon aux allures chinoises. Ce garçon, depuis le début du voyage d'Osaka à Hong-Kong, était resté près de lui, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. _

_C'était plaisant d'avoir un ami parmi cette masse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Au fil des jours, Haku avait apprit que le garçon s'appelait Qiang. Il ne savait pas s'il le prononçait bien, mais au moins, l'autre semblait se reconnaître lorsqu'il l'appelait de cette façon. _

_Qiang avait des cheveux coupés très courts, et une longue cicatrice sur le bord de son œil droit. Sa peau était bronzé et Haku lui imaginait assez bien un passé dans une ferme chinoise, auprès de bœufs et des poules. _

_Qiang leva alors ses yeux noirs sur lui et Haku lui sourit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. _

_-Enter here, dit alors un des hommes qui les accompagnait. _

_Et Haku aperçut la maison de thé. _

/

-Zabuza t'a sauvé? S'étonna Sasuke.

Il avait plein de questions, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait réussit à formuler correctement. Haku se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a sauvé moi, pourquoi il m'a préféré aux autres, mais il m'a sauvé. Je n'en pouvais plus et j'avais décidé que c'était la dernière fois.

/

_Le plafond de la maison de thé était peint en vert forêt. C'était affreux. Il s'agissait de plaques de bois que l'on avait grossièrement colorés pour aller avec les murs du même vert. Malgré cette vue déplorable, Haku n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le regarder. L'homme au dessus de lui était gros et laid. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes de poils noirs collant de sueur alors qu'il le pénétrait avec le plus de force qu'il pouvait. _

_Malgré la force que l'homme y mettait, Haku restait de marbre. C'était un pacte que lui et son petit frère c'étaient fait. Jusqu'à présent, il ne savait pas comment son petit frère s'en tirait (il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis presque un quatre ans), mais il ne briserait pas ce pacte pour cet homme grossier._

_Quelques coups de hanches plus tard, et l'homme se déversait en lui. Haku ferma ses yeux et attendit que l'homme débarque de lui, ce qu'il ne fit pas. _

_-You are ready for de second round, beauty?_

_Haku tenta de ne pas montrer son découragement alors qu'il se faisait tourné sur le vendre. L'homme lui empoigna les cheveux et tira vers l'arrière. _

_-And this time, I want to hear you scream._

_Haku du se retenir de rire. L'homme se croyait-il si important? Il ne briserait pas son pacte pour une telle ordure, il se l'était déjà dit. Il se contenta donc d'être là, d'être physiquement là, alors qu'il analysait le décor de la chambre. _

_Il était si concentré sur son analyse qu'il remarqua à peine lorsque l'homme termina son affaire et quitta la pièce. Machinalement, il se redressa et enfila son kimono bon marché. _

_Avant de descendre au salon principal, il arrêta à la chambre de bain pour se nettoyer rapidement. Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier et descendu dans le salon, où les autres étaient assis avec des hommes de tous les âges. Il remarqua que Qiang était absent. Le pauvre garçon devait vivre un enfer en ce moment. Il n'était pas homosexuel. Haku le savait par la façon qu'il avait de regarder les filles de leur groupe, lorsqu'elles se changeaient._

_Il alla prendre place sur un coussin rouge, près d'une table basse où deux hommes courtisaient deux femmes russes de son groupe. Il se servit aussitôt une tasse de thé. Menthe poivrée. C'était rafraichissant. _

_C'est alors qu'il croisa deux yeux noirs charbons posé sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. L'homme était magnifique. Grand, musclé, bronzé… Il détourna toutefois les yeux. Il n'était pas intéressé à vendre son corps de nouveau. _

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que l'homme ne se dirige vers lui et qu'il prenne place sur le coussin rouge. Haku avait gardé la tête à l'opposée d'où se trouvait l'étranger. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais tout son corps réagissait à la présence de cet homme. L'étranger passa alors une main dans le bas de son dos, qu'il remonta doucement sur son épaule. Haku s'étonna de sa douceur. _

_Il attendait avec appréhension que l'homme lui demande de le suivre dans l'une des chambres, sûrement dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qu'à moitié, mais ce moment ne vint pas. _

_-__Nǐ shì piàoliang._

_Haku tourna ses yeux vers lui, sans le comprendre. Il commença à se lever, pensant que l'homme voulait l'amener dans une chambre, mais celui-ci le força à se rasseoir. _

_-Zuò zài._

_-Je ne comprends pas… dit alors Haku, en japonais. _

_L'homme lui sourit. _

_-Je suis japonais aussi. _

_Aucun mot n'est assez puissant pour décrire comment Haku se sentit en entendant une langue si familière. Il posa pour la première fois ses yeux dans ceux de l'étranger. _

_-Tu as de beaux yeux, le complimenta-t-il. Tu es très joli. _

_Le rouge monta aux joues d'Haku alors que l'homme lui tendait sa tasse de thé. _

_-Tu ferais mieux de la boire avant qu'elle ne devienne glacée. _

_Haku la prit et l'apporta à ses lèvres, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de l'étranger. L'homme se versa à son tour du thé dans une tasse, alors qu'un des couples quittait la table pour monter à l'étage. _

/

-Que c'était la dernière fois?

Haku sembla hésité alors qu'il replaçait sa mèche derrière son oreille.

-J'avais décidé que je me suiciderais, cette soirée là.

Sasuke resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais pensé au suicide et savoir que son ami y avait déjà pensé l'effrayait. Il fallait être vachement désespéré pour s'enlever volontairement la vie.

-Mais tu… tu te prostitues toujours alors…

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Zabuza est loin d'être un ange, mais il est aussi loin d'être une ordure. Je ferais tout pour lui. C'est le seul métier que je sache faire, Sasuke. Je sais à peine écrire. Je connais quelques mots, mais c'est tout…

Sasuke ne put qu'acquiescer. Les rares fois où son ami l'avait texter, c'était bourré de fautes et très dur à comprendre.

-C'est la seule façon que j'ai de le remercier de m'avoir sortit de là.

/

_Il avait l'impression d'assister à sa vie et non de la vivre. Il se voyait se faire entraîner là haut par l'étranger, il se voyait se faire embrasser passionnément, il se voyait recevoir une fellation, il se voyait s'agripper aux cheveux de l'étranger… mais il ne le sentait pas. C'était presque trop beau, irréel. _

_Aussitôt que l'étranger se releva, il s'agrippa à ses épaules et enroula lui-même ses jambes autour de ses puissantes hanches. L'homme déposa ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour le soutenir et l'amena au futon, déposé au centre de la pièce. Ils se déplaçaient, yeux dans les yeux. _

_L'étranger le déposa doucement sur le matelas, et Haku se sentit le besoin d'embrasser ses lèvres gercées par le soleil, de laisser des centaines de baisers sur cette peau foncée. L'étranger se laissa caresser, puis se releva légèrement, juste assez pour détacher le kimono de ce qui serait son protéger pour les années à venir. Il admira cette peau blanche et douce, puis ne pu se retenir de la toucher. Il leva sa main rugueuse et la passa sur le ventre de la prostituée. Aussitôt, Haku apporta sa main à ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. _

_« Mais que me fait cet homme… » Pensa-t-il alors que les doigts de l'étranger s'emparait de l'un de ses mamelons pour le pincer. Il arqua le dos et écarta les jambes, en demandant plus, plus de cet homme mystérieux qui troublait sa routine et son malheur. _

_L'homme ricana. _

_-Tu es si joli. _

_Haku se mit à rougir et tenta de cacher sa figure avec les draps du lit. L'étranger les lui enleva. _

_-Je veux tout voir de toi, ne te cache pas… tu n'as rien à avoir honte, tu es magnifique._

_Haku ferma ses yeux et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Il ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas cette attention. Il sentit alors les lèvres de l'homme baiser son cou et ses mains lui agripper les cuisses. Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, profondément dans les couvertures alors qu'il sentait le membre durcit de l'étranger le pénétrer avec douceur. _

/

-Comment t'a-t-il sortit de là? Demanda Sasuke.

Haku lui sourit.

-C'était fou, complètement dangereux.

/

_Haku respirait avec difficulté. En quatre ans, personne n'avait réussit à lui donner un orgasme, mais cet homme, cet homme mystérieux, avait réussit à lui en donner deux en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout ses points de reperds s'étaient évaporés. _

_Il leva ses yeux marron sur l'homme, pour tenter de comprendre, tenter de comprendre sa gentillesse. L'homme lui sourit. _

_-Je veux t'amener avec moi._

_Haku arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait rien comprit. _

_-Pardon?_

_Pourquoi voudrait-il le sauver, pourquoi voudrait-il le sortir de cet enfer? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. L'homme lui sourit. _

_-Tu as très bien compris. _

_Haku secoua sa tête. _

_-Non, non je ne comprends pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça pour moi, alors pourquoi le faites-vous?_

_Il était en colère, principalement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'homme. Pourquoi le sauverait-il alors qu'il n'était qu'une sale prostituée, alors que des centaines d'hommes avaient déjà prit des droits sur son corps?_

_-Vous ne devriez même pas prendre la peine de vous occuper d'une sale prostitué, cracha Haku. Je ne mérite aucune sympathie. Je suis sale, je suis souillé. _

_Devant sa colère, l'homme déposa un baiser sur son front. _

_-Suis-moi. Je te promets mieux. _

_Haku secoua sa tête. _

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Je m'appel Zabuza. _

_C'était tout. Simplement Zabuza. Aucun nom de famille, aucun titre. Zabuza. Haku sut immédiatement que cet homme ne valait pas plus que ceux qui le vendaient à chaque soir à des étrangers._

_-Vous êtes comme eux, dit-il._

_L'homme secoua sa tête, sérieux. _

_-Non, je suis loin d'être eux. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mon joli. Je vais m'occuper de toi, te couvrir d'or, te garder à mes côtés. _

_-Mais pourquoi?_

_L'homme ricana en se levant. Il lui tendit la main. _

_-Je ne sais pas. _

_Sans savoir pourquoi, cette réponse lui suffit. Il prit la main de Zabuza et il l'aida à se lever. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et sortirent par la fenêtre. Sous la pluie, ils marchèrent sur le toit jusqu'à un autre bâtiment. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à une dizaine de maison de la maison de thé. Puis ils descendirent dans la rue et coururent jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un hôtel luxueux. Des gens saluèrent Zabuza, mais l'homme ne leur fit qu'un sourire avant de monter à l'arrière d'une voiture noire, avec Haku. _

_-Nous partons, Wilfrid, dit Zabuza au chauffeur. _

_Celui-ci haussa la tête et ils partirent. _

/

-Je ne revis jamais mon frère, ni Qiang. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore vivants.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Zabuza était aussi passionné. Il lui avait semblé plutôt froid et distant, lors de leur première rencontre, alors que dans l'histoire d'Haku, c'était tout le contraire.

-Zabuza doit vachement t'aimer, alors.

Haku haussa ses épaules.

-Lorsque je dis qu'il est mon mari, il trouve cela mignon, mais sans plus. Je suis toujours à ses bras lors des soirées mondaines et il ne part jamais bien longtemps sans moi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou si je suis seulement un trophée d'Hong Kong.

-Je ne crois pas, Haku. Pourquoi aurait-il prit tant de risque si ce n'est par amour?

Haku allait répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte à plusieurs reprises. Sasuke s'excusa auprès de son invité et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il fut plus que surpris en apercevant Zabuza de l'autre côté.

-Bonjour, le salua-t-il.

Zabuza lui fit un signe de tête.

-Je cherche Haku.

-Je… je vais aller le chercher.

Une vague de soulagement passa sur le visage de l'homme. Apparemment, il le cherchait depuis un moment. Sasuke s'empressa donc d'aller rejoindre son ami dans le salon.

-Zabuza te cherche, dit-il.

Haku devint blême et se leva avec empressement. Il laissa sa tasse sur la table du salon et alla rejoindre Zabuza.

-Gomen, souffla-t-il doucement en sortant de l'appartement de Sasuke.

Zabuza lui lança un regard sévère et salua Sasuke.

-On se voit dimanche, mon garçon.

Sasuke acquiesça et les deux partirent vers l'ascenseur.

/

Naruto rentra chez lui plus penseur que jamais. Il détestait cette situation. La tête basse, sans vraiment regardé où il allait, il passa près de sa mère sans lui parler et alla prendre une boisson dans le frigidaire. Tsunade croisa ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Naruto haussa ses épaules. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui en parler.

-Rien, je suis juste fatigué.

Tsunade hocha la tête.

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler…

-Non, ça va.

Naruto releva la tête et fit un sourire à sa mère, pour la réconforté, mais Tsunade était loin d'être dupe.

-Jiraya vient souper à la maison, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Et il amène de la pizza.

Cette fois-si, le sourire de Naruto fut sincère.

-De la pizza!

Sa mère ricana.

-As-tu des plans pour la fin de semaine? Dit-elle ensuite.

Naruto réalisa alors qu'on était déjà jeudi. Il cligna des yeux.

-Je crois, oui! Répondit-il. Nous allons chez Shikamaru!

Tsunade arqua un sourcil.

-Mais les parents de Shikamaru ne seront pas là, ce weekend…

-Comment tu sais?

Tsunade ricana.

-Shikaku est professeur dans mon école, Naru.

Le blond ricana en se grattant la nuque. Comme il pouvait être bête, parfois!

-On va rester tranquille, dit-il.

Sa mère décida de le laisser faire. Après tout, son fils n'était pas un enfant à problème, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-Est-ce que les parents de Shikamaru le savent?

Naruto ricana et elle comprit que non.

-Hum… je ne dirais rien.

Son fils écarquilla les yeux.

-Vraiment? Merci!

Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-De rien, Naru.

Le blond lui sourit, puis se rappela de sa conversation avec Gaara. Plus vite il en parlerait avec ses amants, et mieux ce serait.

-Je vais aller faire des devoirs, dit-il alors en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

/

Le téléphone sonna et Neji, qui était le plus près, répondit.

-Bonsoir?

-_Neji! C'est Naruto._

L'Hyuga fit une grimace en regardant autour de lui. Il se rappelait très bien avoir entendu son père menacer Naruto si jamais il rappelait, et aussi que son père écoutait toutes ses conversations téléphonique.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de parler, murmura-t-il.

-_Quoi? Mais c'est important!_

-Alors vient me chercher, parce que je ne peux pas parler ici, Uzumaki!

-_Tu sais bien que je n'ai plus mes permis. C'est à propos de Gaara, c'est super important!_

-Uzumaki, chut!

-_Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il veut en échange de son silence sur not-_

Neji raccrocha à toute vitesse. Mais ce qu'il pouvait être imbécile lorsqu'il le voulait! Mais, après quelques secondes, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. L'Hyuga passa une main lasse sur son visage et apporta le combiné à son oreille.

-Bonsoir?

-_Mais pourquoi t'as raccroché? _

-Uzumaki, on se parle demain!

-_Mais c'est super important, Princesse!_

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel alors que son oncle passait à côté de lui.

-N'oublis pas, Neji, cinq minutes et tu raccroches : tu as des devoirs à faire.

-Mon oncle, est-ce que Chichi est couché? Demanda alors Neji en éloignant le combiné de son oreille.

Son oncle secoua la tête.

-Il est sortit avec Tsunami et Niji voir un vieil ami. Il va rentrer dans une heure.

Neji acquiesça et son oncle s'éloigna.

-_Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? _Demanda alors Naruto, qui n'avait pas encore arrêté de parler.

Neji ricana.

-Mon oncle me parlait, désolé. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Gaara?

Naruto soupira à l'autre bout du fil, mais recommença tout de même son histoire.

-_En échange de son silence, Gaara veut coucher avec nous. _

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il. Mais c'est ridicule!

-_Je sais! Il attend une réponde de ma part, mais pour être franc, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire._

-Nous devrions aller lui parler, tous les quatre.

À l'autre bout du fil, le blond acquiesça.

-_Nous pourrions peut-être arrivé à un meilleur résultat comme ça…_.

-Je n'en reviens pas! Continua alors Neji. Il ose nous demander _ça_… c'est pervers.

Naruto ricana.

-_Comme si tu n'aimais pas ce qui est pervers, Princesse_.

L'Hyuga se mit à rougir.

-La ferme. Ne va pas me dire que toi tu trouves ça normal ce qui nous demande.

-_N'essais pas de changer de sujet… _

-Et toi n'essais pas d'avoir _ce_ genre de conversation téléphonique avec moi, Uzumaki! Je suis dans le salon, ce n'est pas l'endroit, ni le moment.

-_Au contraire,_ ricana Naruto,_ c'est encore plus… excitant. Personne ne va savoir ce que je te dis…_

Neji passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Uzumaki… prévient-il.

Naruto ricana.

-_Est-ce que tu aimerais être avec moi, en ce moment?_

-Tu sais bien que oui…

-_Est-ce que tu sais ce que je te ferais, là, maintenant?_

Neji secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et le blond ricana. Il devinait que son amant arrêterait de lui répondre à un moment ou à un autre, surtout s'il était dans le salon et que sa famille pouvait passer à tout moment.

-_Je te prendrais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Je te forcerais à faire plein de trucs pervers. Je t'attacherais à mon lit et je passerais mes mains sur tes deux jambes. Je les écarterais et je les lèverais jusqu'à ce que tes genoux soient de chaque côté de ta tête, puis je commencerais à te lécher et à te mordre. Je te ferais lécher mes doigts avant de les entrer en toi et de t'étirer bien comme il faut. Et puis j'entrerais en toi, sans pitié. Je te prendrais avec force, sans te demander si tu as mal ou si tu aimes ça. _

Le blond s'arrêta un moment et Neji poussa ses hanches contre la petite table qui supportait le téléphone. Cette pressions sur son membre lui envoya une vague de plaisir dans tout le corps et il dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir.

-_Tu aimerais que je te punisse? _Continua Naruto. _Tu aimerais que je te mette sur mes genoux et que je te donne une fessée? Tu aimerais avoir ma trace de main sur des deux jolies petites fesses rondes? Oui, je sais que tu adorerais ça. Tu aimerais aussi être à genou devant moi, mon membre entre tes lèvres, tes lèvres bien remplies et délicieuses. Tu aimerais pouvoir me goûter, pouvoir me faire plaisir… mais c'est bien normal : quelle princesse ne voudrait pas plaire à son roi?_

Neji roula ses yeux derrière ses paupières tant il était excité.

-_Je te mettrais à genou, devant la fenêtre ouverte, pour que tout le monde t'entende crier et qu'il sache à quel point tu m'es soumis, à quel point tu aimes ma queue en toi. Je tirais tes cheveux pour t'obliger à lever la tête. Et quand j'aurais finit avec toi, tu auras de la difficulté à marché et tout le monde va savoir à quel point tu es une salope. Si tu es bien sage et que tu fais tout ce que je te dis, je vais peut-être te laisser t'amuser avec Shikamaru et Sasuke. Tu n'aimes pas autant leur queue que la mienne, mais tu aimes qu'ils veuillent tous te baiser, hein? Tu aimes savoir que Shikamaru ferait tout pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Mais peu importe comment il t'aime, jamais il ne pourra te donner ce que je te donne et ça, tu le sais, pas vrai? C'est moi qui te baise le mieux, c'est moi qui connais ton corps comme le fond de ma poche. N'est-ce pas, Princesse?_

-Oui…

-_Humm… Tu ferais tout pour avoir ma queue entre te fesses, tu ferais tout pour goûter mon sperme et l'avoir sur ton menton. Tu es __ma__ petite salope et personne ne va changer ça, tu le sais? _

-Uzumaki…

Neji se frottait presque sans retenu sur le meuble en bois, alerte à ne pas se faire prendre, mais submerger par le plaisir et l'envie.

-_Et tu sais quoi, Princesse?_

-Nn…non?

-_Quand tu vas être seul dans ta chambre, bandé parce que tu es en manque de m'avoir entre tes jambes et que tu penseras à mon corps, je t'interdis de te toucher._

-M…mais Uzumaki!

Le blond ricana.

-_Je te veux tout excité pour vendredi… tu n'auras pas le choix de t'éclipser de chez toi si tu veux avoir un peu d'attention. Et je veux que ce soit moi qui soit le premier à te toucher… Tu es à moi, Princesse. Qui est ton roi?_

-C'est toi…

-_Je veux t'entendre dire mon nom…_

-C'est toi, Naruto.

L'Uzumaki ricana.

-_Rappel-toi bien de ce nom là, parce que c'est ce que tu vas crier demain. Si tu n'es pas là, tu devras vivre avec les conséquences, Princesse. À demain_.

Neji avala avec difficulté.

-À demain, Uzumaki.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et, avec difficulté, s'éloigna de la petite table. Son membre était si dur qu'il serait plus que difficile de le cacher à son oncle si jamais il le croisait. Il s'empara donc d'un livre qui traînait sur la table du salon et s'en servit pour se cacher, jusqu'à sa chambre à couché.

/

_Voilà pour ce chapitre! Il dérive un peu de l'histoire principale, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^_

_xo_

_Kisei_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kisei_

_QUATRE DE COEUR_

/

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

Neji se dépêcha dans l'escalier, le livre bien serrer contre ses hanches. Heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa pas son oncle et put rentrer dans sa chambre sans incident. Il referma la porte derrière lui en soupirant de soulagement et déposa le bouquin sur son sac d'école. Comme il détestait la manie que Naruto avait de toujours jouer avec lui et sa libido!

Il passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux et hésita entre se coucher ou prendre une douche froide. Le choix le plus logique, surtout après l'interdiction de son amant de soulager l'érection qui le tiraillait, serait peut-être de sauter sous la douche, mais ses cheveux était encore trempés de celle qu'il venait de prendre, avant de répondre au téléphone, et son oncle trouverait probablement suspicieux le fait qu'il en prenne une seconde. Il décida donc de se mettre au lit.

Toujours une érection dérangeant entre les jambes, il enleva le cartable de Math et le coffre à crayons qui traînaient sur sa douillette et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il avala de travers en essayant d'oublier son membre durcit et tenta de trouver une distraction. Ses yeux rivés sur le plafond, il commença à chantonner une chanson, mais cette tentative fut inefficace. Bien vite, il se surprit à déposer sa main sur son membre endolorie et dut se faire violence pour la retirer de là.

Neji soupira et passa une main sur son visage. La soirée allait être longue…

xxx

Naruto, satisfait de son coup, s'apprêtait à appeler Shikamaru, mais sa mère l'appela pour souper. Il décida qu'il appellerait ses autres amants plus tard, ou qu'il leur parlerait le lendemain à l'école.

Il descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse et arriva droit devant Jiraya et sa mère, encore dans l'entré. Son oncle tenait la pizza à la main et l'odeur alléchante de son met préféré lui envahit les narines. Le blond dut se faire violence pour saluer Jiraya avant de lui arracher la boite de carton des mains. Son oncle ricana.

-Sale glouton, dit-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

Naruto lui tira la langue et alla dans la cuisine. Il allait ouvrir la boite lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner furieusement. Il soupira et alla répondre.

-Allô? Dit-il.

-_Salut, c'est Shika. _

Le blond attendit la suite, mais se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne viendra pas sans une intervention de sa part.

-Oui?

Un autre moment de silence inconfortable s'en suivit avant que le Nara reprenne la parole.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Naruto soupira.

-C'est l'heure de souper et il y a de la pizza, se plaignit-il, est-ce que c'est important?

Le blond espérait que son amant ne prenne pas son impatiente de manière négative. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais seulement qu'il était affamé.

-_En fait… _commença Shikamaru, visiblement inconfortable, _mon père voudrait savoir si tu ne voudrais pas venir souper à la maison…_

Naruto plissa ses yeux sous l'effet de l'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Il entendit le Nara soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

-_C'est que je n'ai pas eu le choix de lui dire que je sortais avec toi_, répondit-il presqu'en murmurant.

Le blond resta sans voix un moment.

-Pourquoi? Répéta-t-il.

Le Nara soupira de nouveau.

-_Parce que, Naruto. C'est long à expliquer. Vient chez moi, s'il-te-plait. _

Naruto geignit en pensant à la pizza, mais finit tout de même par accepter. Il demanda toutefois en quoi le souper consistait.

-_Tu vas voir, _ricana Shikamaru. _Mon père ma redonner mes clés de voiture alors je vais venir te chercher._

-Tu n'es plus puni?

-_… disons que c'est pour l'occasion._

Le blond ne comprenait rien et décida donc qu'il valait mieux suivre le courant.

-Peu importe, soupira-t-il, je t'attends.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et alla s'asseoir dans le salon, ou sa mère et son oncle parlait. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il. Tu as déjà terminé la pizza?

Le blond ricana.

-Shikamaru veut que je soupe chez lui alors…

Sa mère fronça ses sourcils.

-Et pourquoi donc?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Il m'aide pour mon devoir d'histoire, mentit-il instinctivement, et il veut qu'on le termine le plus tôt possible.

Tsunade sembla satisfaite de la réponse.

-Et quand vas-tu ravoir ton permis? Demanda Jiraya en changeant de sujet. Ta moto doit s'ennuyer de toi.

Le blond soupira, faisant rire son oncle.

-Bientôt, j'espère!

xxx

Shikamaru soupira d'aise en entrant dans sa bonne vieille bagnole. Il passa ses mains sur le volant en plastique, puis sur le pare-brise.

-Liberté, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler.

Il leva les yeux en insérant la clé dans le démarreur et vit sa mère qui lui faisait un signe de main par la fenêtre du salon. Il lui sourit et quitta le stationnement. Il arriva rapidement à la maison de Naruto, mais le blond ne l'attendait pas dehors. Démuni de leur cellulaire respectif, il dut se résoudre à sortir de sa vielle Civic et à aller cogner à la porte.

Il sourit timidement à l'homme qui ouvrit la porte. Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Je viens chercher Naruto, dit-il alors, toujours un sourire poli aux lèvres.

L'homme lui sourit en retour.

-Tu dois être Shikamaru! Vien, entre.

Shikamaru acquiesça et entra dans le vestibule qu'il connaissait tant. Naruto vint rapidement le rejoindre. Sa moue boudeuse le fit rire et, après un court salut à l'homme et à Tsunade, il entraîna son amant avec lui vers la voiture.

-Ta mère à un nouvel amant? Demanda-t-il en embarquant dans la Civic.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils, incertain.

-Non, pourquoi?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

-C'était qui, cet homme alors?

Naruto comprit alors et pouffa de rire.

-C'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais vu, dit-il ensuite, mais c'est mon oncle, Jiraya.

-Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour être ton oncle?

Le blond haussa ses épaules alors qu'ils quittaient le stationnement.

-Il est plus jeune que ma mère, en tout cas.

Se fut au tour du Nara de froncer ses sourcils.

-Répète-moi ça? Dit-il.

Naruto ne fit que ricaner et déposa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, qui dut faire un effort surhumain pour garder l'auto en ligne droite.

-Tu es drôlement à vif, se moqua le blond en serrant son emprise.

Shikamaru avala de travers.

-C'est… à cause que je n'ai pas eu d'attention spécial depuis un moment. On se fait toujours interrompre.

-Toi et Neji?

Shikamaru n'osa pas répondre alors qu'il sentait la main de son amant monter un peu plus haut et serrer un peu plus fort. Il ne voulait pas encore s'attirer les foudres de son amant. Ne pas répondre semblait un plan parfait.

-Hum… fit alors Naruto en retirant sa main. Pourquoi dois-je venir chez toi?

Shikamaru fut ravi de ce changement se sujet.

-Quand mes parents m'ont interdit de sortir, j'ai pété un câble et je suis parti enragé de la maison. Je suis aller chez Neji et… tu connais la suite…

-Hum..

Le blond se rappelait parfaitement le suçon dans le cou du uke du groupe.

-Et mon père voulait à tout prix savoir pourquoi je m'étais mit si en colère, se dépêcha d'ajouter Shikamaru pour faire distraction. J'ai paniqué et lorsqu'il m'a demandé si je sortais avec Neji, j'ai dit oui et que c'était pour ça que je m'étais fâcher : parce que je voulais continuer à le voir après les cours.

Il prit un moment de silence avant de continuer.

-Mais lorsque tu m'as appelé pour me dire que Neji était dans les vapes, et que mon père et moi sommes venus vous rejoindre, Sasuke était très, _très_ près de Neji.

-Ouais, j'ai remarqué aussi, grogna le blond.

Le Nara fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua.

-Alors mon père à eut des doutes sur ma petite histoire. Après t'avoir laisser chez toi, il a stationné la voiture sur le bord de la route et il ma fait subir un petit interrogatoire, alors je lui ai dit qu'en réalité, je sortais avec toi, mais que puisque tu n'avais pas encore avouer ton homosexualité à ta mère (ce qui est vrai), tu voulais garder notre relation secrète donc je n'en avais parler à personne, même pas à eut. Tu comprends?

-Mais quel merdier, soupira le blond.

-Et là, continua Shikamaru, ma mère veut rencontrer mon petit-ami, parce que bien sûr, mon père n'a pas sut tenir sa langue. Le bon côté est que je ne suis plus puni, jusqu'à date en tout cas (elle ne ma toujours pas redonner mon cellulaire, par contre) parce qu'elle trouve ça trop trognon.

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de _petit-ami_ ou de _petite-amie _officiel. Jamais il ne s'était afficher publiquement avec quelqu'un et il n'avait encore moins rencontré les parents d'un de ses amants en tant que petit ami… tout ça était nouveau et étrangement… agréable? Il n'aurait pas besoin de faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour Shikamaru, c'était plutôt sympa. Mais de l'autre côté, son homosexualité n'était plus un secret. Son humeur s'assombrit et il resta silencieux un long moment.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embraqué là dedans, dit alors Shikamaru en voyant que son amant devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Naruto se surprit à sourire.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas à cause de ça que… que je m'inquiète.

Ce n'était pas le bon terme, mais le blond n'était pas doué avec les mots. Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

-Explique-toi, je suis toute ouïe.

Il venait de se stationner chez lui et il avait enlevé la clé du démarreur, mais il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour quitter le véhicule. Toute son attention était rivée sur son amant, et Naruto s'en sentit flatté.

-Ma mère ne sait pas que je n'aime pas les filles et… pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne lui dis pas… mais même en ne sachant pas pourquoi je ne lui dit pas, je… je ne veux pas plus lui dire, tu comprends?

Shikamaru lui sourit.

-Tu as peur, dit-il simplement.

Le blond fit une moue renfrogner en secouant sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas mon style d'avoir peur, Shika. Ce n'est certainement pas ça.

Le Nara haussa ses épaules.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Naruto. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire et c'est normal d'avoir peur.

Le blond roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Je n'ai pas peur!

Son amant ricana.

-C'est comme tu veux.

Il ouvrit alors sa portière, mais Naruto lui agrippa le bras et lui fit signe de la refermer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Le blond tira ensuite sur son bras jusqu'à ce que le Nara n'ai d'autre choix que d'être à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il se mit à rougir furieusement alors que le blond déposait un baiser dans son cou.

-Comment l'as-tu dit à tes parents, toi? Demanda-t-il en embrassant la peau blanche qu'il avait devant lui.

Le Nara tenta d'abord de se dégager, mais il dut bien vite se résoudre à rester dans cette position : Naruto le tenait tellement fort qu'il avait peur de se briser le bras.

-Je… ils m'ont surpris à embrasser un garçon dans ma chambre il y a quelques années, je n'ai pas eut à leur dire.

L'emprise du blond se resserra.

-Quel garçon?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Naruto…

Naruto fronça ses sourcils et éloigna Shikamaru de son corps, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Comment? Demanda-t-il, défiant.

Shikamaru avala de travers.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-J'ai promit, Naruto… j'ai promit de ne rien dire.

Le blond put dire que son amant ne lui mentait pas, parce que son visage était réellement déchiré entre sa promesse et son désir de répondre à sa question. Il se sentit toutefois blessé par ce _mensonge_. Le garçon qu'il avait jadis embrasser était plus important que lui, avec qui il était en couple depuis près de trois ans?

-Je veux seulement savoir une chose, dit-il, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à respecter cette promesse?

Shikamaru eut un rictus désagréable.

-Mes parents nous attendent, Naruto.

Le blond soupira avant d'acquiescer. Il lui parlerait de Gaara plus tard, et peut-être retenterait-il sa chance pour savoir qui était le mystérieux garçon.

xxx

Sasuke avait texter Haku pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais son ami ne lui répondait pas. Il imaginait le pire, mais il n'osait pas aller cogner chez Zabuza. L'homme avait semblé assez irriter comme ça et il ne voulait pas l'énerver d'avantage avec sa curiosité. Il décida donc de se mettre au lit (après avoir changé les draps que Neji et Shikamaru avait souillé).

Il venait de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte, puis frappa. Il pensa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'Haku et se précipita à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il dut retenir un cri de surprise.

-Itachi?

Son grand frère lui sourit en le bousculant pour entrer dans son condo.

-Bonsoir, petit-frère.

Sasuke referma la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'as même pas appelé pour me prévenir de ton arrivé!

Son frère ricana en déposant son sac et sa valise sur le canapé.

-C'était une surprise, dit-il simplement. Je m'ennuyais de toi et de tes amis.

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel. Son frère n'était nécessairement au courant de son quatuor, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Peut-être croyait-il qu'ils étaient tous des libertins qui couchaient une fois de temps en temps avec l'un ou l'autre, mais en tout cas, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-N'essais pas de me voler mes amis, ricana-t-il. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Une bière.

Itachi lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le lavabo, où il se lava grossièrement les mains.

-Comment à été ton voyage? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien. J'ai rencontré un steward très mignon et j'ai eu son numéro. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain.

Sasuke ricana. Son père devait s'arracher les cheveux depuis qu'Itachi avait manifesté publiquement son intérêt envers non seulement les femmes, mais aussi les hommes. Toutefois, son frère s'en était tiré un peu mieux que lui puisqu'il n'avait pas été exilé dans un autre pays.

-S'il ne m'intéresse pas plus qu'il le faut, je pourrais te le présenté, ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke secoua sa tête.

-Non, ça va.

Son frère plissa les yeux.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps pour toi d'avoir un petit ami?

Sasuke ricana.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi d'être casé à _une_ personne.

-Sale coureur de jupon, ricana son frère en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. As-tu école demain?

Le cadet poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Oui, déplora-t-il.

Itachi savait à quel point son frère détestait l'école et il s'étonnait qu'il y soit encore. C'était sûrement grâce à ses amis. Il haussa ses épaules.

-Quand tombes-tu en vacance?

-Après cette semaine, dans deux semaines.

-Ce n'est pas si pire, au moins.

Puis il regarda l'heure.

-Il est temps de manger, viens, je t'amène dans un restaurant.

Sasuke acquiesça, ravi de revoir son frère et d'avoir un semblant de famille.

xxx

Naruto se sentait comme à un interrogatoire. Son professeur d'histoire et Yoshino lui posaient mille et un questions sur lui et sa famille et surtout sur lui et Shikamaru. Son amant, assis à côté de lui, était cramoisi et ne prenait la parole que très rarement, ne se contentant pour la majeure partie du temps que d'hocher la tête ou de pousser des petits « galère » à l'occasion.

-Alors, Naruto, commença une fois de plus Yoshino, l'attitude lasse de Shikamaru ne te dérange pas?

Naruto secoua la tête.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Et depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble? Demanda Shikaku.

Shikamaru soupira et alla répondre, mais Naruto fut plus rapide.

-Depuis près de trois ans.

Son père et sa mère firent de gros yeux et Shikamaru se sentit tout petit dans son siège. Son père lui lança un regard du genre « tu nous cache ta relation depuis trois ans!? » alors que sa mère semblait plus que ravie.

-C'est tellement mignon! Dit-elle.

-Il se fait tard, intervint alors Shikamaru, et nous avons école demain, je vais aller porter Naruto chez lui.

-Il peut dormir ici! Intervint alors sa mère. Tu garderas ta porte de chambre ouverte, mais il peut rester pour la nuit!

Shikaku fit une grimace désapprobatrice alors que Naruto se tournait vers son amant, incertain. Shikamaru haussa ses épaules, désarçonné par cette proposition.

-Yoshino… s'interposa Shikaku, je ne crois pas qu-

-C'est une très bonne idée, croit-moi! Veux-tu que j'appel ta mère pour toi, Naruto?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Comme vous voulez, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra.

-Bien sûr que oui! Ne soit pas sot!

La mère de Shikamaru alla tout de suite au téléphone et composa le numéro de Tsunade, qu'elle connaissait par cœur car il lui arrivait souvent de chercher son fils unique et elle appelait souvent les parents de ses amis. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minute pour faire plier la mère de Naruto et elle se retourna vers les garçons, tout sourire.

-Nous pouvons donc continuer notre discussion! Dit-elle.

Shikamaru soupira. Jamais il n'avait eu si hâte à l'heure du coucher.

xxx

Après s'être calmé les esprits, Neji s'était remit à travailler sur son devoir de Math. La date fatidique de l'examen final arrivait à grand pas et il devait se préparer le mieux possible pour évites les cours d'été, qui rendrait son père fou de rage.

Il bossait, assis sur son lit, depuis près de deux heures lorsque quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte, puis l'ouvrit. Il s'assit bien droit en voyant son père. Il avait un air sévère sur le visage et il commença à penser à ce qu'il avait fait pendant sa soirée qui aurait put attiser la colère d'Hizashi. À part l'appel téléphonique de Naruto, que son père ignorait, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu le mettre dans le pétrin.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais, contre toute attente, son père vint s'asseoir au pied de son lit, l'air penseur. Perturbé devant cette attitude si passive, Neji resta sans voix et attendu plutôt que son paternel prenne la parole.

-J'ai acheté nos billets pour Kagawa cet après-midi, dit alors son père.

Neji renifla avec mépris, mais ça ne sembla pas choquer son père.

-Quand nous partirons, j'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas de crise, Neji. Nous y allons en tant que père et fils, juste toi et moi.

-Tsunami ne vient pas?

Hizashi secoua sa tête.

-Elle va passer un moment à Londres avec sa mère et elle gardera Niji avec elle. Nous, nous irons chez son oncle et nous rencontrerons ton prétendant. J'aimerais que tu lui donnes une chance, Neji.

L'Hyuga secoua la tête à son tour.

-Et moi j'aimerais que vous donniez une chance à l'Uchiha, chichi.

Son père garda son clame et leva la main pour le faire taire.

-C'est une faveur que je te demande, Neji. Je sais que notre relation est quelque peu tendue en ce moment, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu donnes sa chance à ton prétendant. C'est un très bon garçon qui aura un avenir prometteur dans mon entreprise, qui deviendra un jour ton entreprise.

-Chichi, je ne sais même pas son nom, soupira Neji.

Il se sentait frustré, frustré parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère contre son père puisqu'il lui parlait calmement et qu'il lui demandait une _faveur_. Cette nouvelle attitude passive le faisait passer pour un mauvais fils qui peinait sans cesse son vieux père et il détestait le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

-Il s'appel Kabuto Yakushi, répondit Hizashi. Il est le neveu d'Orochimaru et un très bon ami de la famille de Tsunami.

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel. Il s'agirait sûrement d'un prétentieux assoiffé de pouvoir qui le voudrait seulement pour avoir encore plus de pouvoir au sein d'Hyuga inc., comme le dernier prétendant que son père lui avait présenté. Si c'était pour lui présenté des hommes d'affaires véreux, Neji aurait presque préféré que son père n'accepte pas son homosexualité. C'était plutôt énervant de savoir que celui-ci se servait de son orientation sexuelle pour faire prospéré l'entreprise familiale.

En voyant que son fils restait silencieux, Hizashi décida de quitter sa chambre. Il hésita entre donner une petite tape encourageant sur l'épaule de son fils et quitter sans dire un mot, et il opta pour la deuxième option.

xxx

Haku soupira et passa un bras sur le torse de son protecteur. Zabuza n'était pas en colère contre lui, et il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Il lui avait fait perdre 10 000 euros et l'homme avait été tendre et aimant avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui avait fait peur, qu'il avait eut peur qu'il le quitte. Jamais Haku ne le quitterait. Même s'il savait que son protecteur ne ressentait pas le même amour que lui, Haku n'était pas effrayer de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était tout pour lui. Il lui avait dit, un peu plus tôt, et l'homme lui avait sourit. De toute manière, lui avait dit Zabuza, il avait assez d'argent et n'avait pas besoin de ce 10 000 euros.

Il sentit alors une des mains de Zabuza passer dans son dos, jusque dans ses mèches noires.

-Nous partons bientôt, dit-il.

Haku acquiesça.

-Je vais aller te faire couler un bain.

Ce fut autour de son protecteur d'acquiescer et Haku dut se faire violence pour quitter le lit chaud et confortable de son _mari_.

-Où devons-nous aller? Demanda-t-il tout de même avant de quitter la pièce.

Zabuza enleva les couvertures de sur son corps et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit avant de s'allumer un cigare.

-Une petite fête dans une boîte à quelques minutes d'ici. Orochimaru y sera sûrement. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne te cherche pas d'embrouille.

Haku resta silencieux, trop concentrer sur le corps bien sculpté de son amant. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Zabuza se tourna vers lui. Haku, appuyé contre la moulure de la porte de la salle de bain, se mordit la lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda l'homme plus âgé.

-Suis-je un trophée, pour toi? Murmura-t-il.

Zabuza arqua un sourcil et prit une bouffé de son cigare.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit-il simplement.

Haku se sentit comme un imbécile et hocha la tête. Il s'empara d'un kimono qui pendait après un crochet de la salle de bain pour couvrir son corps nu et alla jusqu'à la baignoire. Il fit couler l'eau en s'assurant que la température correspondait au standard de son mari. La baignoire à moitié pleine, il allait arrêter l'eau lorsqu'il sentit un torse dans son dos et des bras l'enlacer. Il ferma les yeux alors que son protecteur déposait un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es un trophée? Murmura Zabuza.

-Tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes.

Les mains de son protecteur caressèrent son ventre et détachèrent la corde qui retenait le kimono en place.

-Il faudrait t'habiller mieux que ça, souffla ensuite son protecteur, la boîte est assez chic.

Haku acquiesça et Zabuza se dégagea de lui. Il se dépêcha à quitter la salle de bain.

xxx

Neji était toujours assis sur son lit, penseur. Il en avait marre. Toute la semaine, son père l'avait traité comme un fils indigne et ce soir avait été encore pire. Il avait réussit à le manipuler pour lui faire réellement croire qu'il était un enfant ingrat, un enfant qui s'amusait à peiner ses parents. Il secoua la tête, furieux. Il en avait marre.

D'un mouvement sec, il se leva pour aller à sa penderie. Il prit une paire de short en main. Elles étaient trop courtes, c'est cela? Il avait l'air d'une traîné? Il renifla avec mépris et enleva son bas de pantalon. Il enfila ses shorts et puis un chandail et une veste noire. Il en avait marre. Pour qui son père se prenait-il? Il n'était jamais là de toute façon. Tout aussi sèchement, il s'empara d'une boite de chaussure et s'empara d'une paire de converse noire qu'il avait reçut en cadeau de la part de sa cousine. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les porter et il se félicita de les avoir gardées dans sa chambre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'empara de son sac à dos et alla à sa fenêtre. Shikamaru n'était peut-être pas là pour l'aider à descendre la montagne de billots, mais il serait capable de le faire par lui-même. Décidé, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et l'enjamba. Il descendit l'espère d'escalier que formait la montagne à toute vitesse, et faillit tomber à quelques reprises, puis longea le bord de la maison. Par l'une des fenêtres, il aperçut son père qui berçait Niji, Tsunami à ses côtés, et il dut se contrôler pour ne pas frapper le mur de briques. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être jaloux et furieux, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ces émotions négatives d'envahir son corps.

Avec minutie, il quitta le terrain, sans allumer une seule fois les lumières du système d'alarme. La route vers la ville allait être longue, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être loin de la maison de son oncle.

xxx

Naruto fut soulagé lorsque lui et Shikamaru montèrent finalement se coucher. Il se laissa tomber sur la lit douillet de son amant et passa une main sur son visage, enfin libérer de l'interrogatoire qui n'en finissait plus. En le voyant faire, le Nara ricana.

-Tu agis comme un gamin, dit-il.

Naruto leva des yeux amusés vers lui.

-Et est-ce qu'un gamin ferait… ça?

Il se leva à toute vitesse et leva Shikamaru du sol pour l'entraîner avec lui sur le lit. Shikamaru se mit à rire alors que son amant déposait des baisers papillons sur son visage.

-Oui, un gamin ferait ça, lui répondit-il.

C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Gêner, Shikamaru se dégagea de sous son amant.

-Tu dois garder la porte ouverte, l'avertit son père, mécontent.

Shikamaru acquiesça.

-Désolé.

-Et j'aimerais te glisser un ou deux mots, Shikamaru.

Il acquiesça de nouveau et, après un petit regard désolé à Naruto, suivit son père jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

-Qu'y-a-t-il? Demanda Shikamaru, quelque peu inquiet de l'attitude sérieuse de son père.

Son père semblait de plus en plus furieux. Il marchait de long en large du salon, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

-Shikamaru, lorsque je t'ai surpris à embrasser un garçon, dans ta chambre… et que j'ai comprit que tu étais homosexuel…

Le Nara avala de travers.

-C'était i peine un an. Tu as trompé Naruto?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, puis se gratta la nuque, inconfortable.

-C'est… c'était une erreur à ça ne se reproduira plus. Naruto n'est pas au courant et il n'a pas besoin de l'être.

Shikaku pinça les lèvres.

-Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était, Shikamaru, pas après trois ans de relation.

-Je sais, dit simplement Shikamaru. Je ne suis pas prêt.

Son père ricana.

-Tu ne seras jamais prêt à dire ce genre de chose.

-J'ai promit de ne rien dire.

Son père secoua la tête, presqu'exaspéré. Shikamaru hocha la tête.

-Bonne nuit, papa.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre son amant.

xxx

Sasuke riait aux éclats. Il adorait passer du temps avec son grand-frère. Il se sentait comme s'il avait une famille, comme s'il n'était plus seul…

-Et là je lui ai dit, continua son frère en calmant son propre rire, si tu n'es pas content, et bien tu peux partir : c'est moi le patron, maintenant.

-La tête qu'il a du faire! S'exclama Sasuke. Tu es le garçon avec le plus de culot que je connaisse, Ita!

Son frère ricana de plus belle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut agir avec les… oh, mais regarde ce que nous avons là…

Sasuke leva les yeux vers où regardait son frère. Les deux marchaient en direction du condo et ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Justement, sur le bord de l'immeuble, se trouvait une nana aux longues jambes et à la longue chevelure, appuyé contre le mur de briques. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un.

-Je vais aller lui parler, dit alors Itachi en enlevant son bras des épaules de son petit frère.

Sasuke roula les yeux au ciel et sortit la clé de l'immeuble. Toutefois, en s'approchant de l'immeuble, l'étrangère sembla le remarquer et, alors que son frère se dirigeait vers elle, elle se précipita sur lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le visage de l'_étrangère_.

-Neji? Dit-il, surpris.

Son amant se précipita dans ses bras et déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il grelotait et tout son corps tremblait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure? Demanda-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras, question de le réchauffer.

-Et surtout habillé comme ça, souligna Itachi qui l'avait lui aussi reconnu. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit-il ensuite en voyant que l'Hyuga tremblait de froid.

Malgré la saison estivale, cette nuit était particulièrement fraiche et l'Hyuga était à peine habillé, sauf pour sa veste. Neji resta silencieux et laissa son amant l'entraîné dans l'appartement.

-Je peux passer la nuit ici? Demanda-t-il alors, une fois dans l'ascenseur.

-Bien sûr que oui, je te conduirais chez toi demain.

Neji acquiesça.

xxx

Voilà pour ce chapitre!

xoxo

Kisei


	12. Chapter 12

_Kisei_

_QUATRE DE COEUR_

/

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

Shikamaru retourna dans sa chambre et sourit à la vu du blond, couché sous sa couette.

-Fais comme chez toi, ricana-t-il.

Son amant leva des yeux enjoués sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en ai bien l'intention.

Shikamaru lui tira la langue et enleva son chandail. Il ignora le regard que son amant posa sur lui et déboutonna son jeans, dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche. Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Naruto se redressa et l'attira vers lui. Le Nara soupira et déposa ses deux mains sur les massives épaules de son amant.

-La porte est ouverte, Naruto, mes parents peuvent passer à tout moment, dit-il pour le décourager.

Le blond leva de nouveau ses yeux amusés vers lui.

-C'est toi qui a commencé à me faire un striptease, Shkaaa.

Le Nara secoua sa tête, presqu'outré. Comme si c'était son genre de se donner en spectacle de la sorte. Il frissonna soudain lorsque Naruto passa un doigt sur les poils qui montaient sur son bas ventre, jusqu'à son nombril.

-Naruto Uzumaki, enlève tes mains de là, gronda alors Shikamaru.

Le blond ricana, puis se rappela un détail. Gaara. Il devait en parler à son amant. Il retira donc ses mains du corps tentant de son amant. Le Nara arqua un sourcil.

-Mais depuis quand tu m'écoutes?

Naruto lui sourit.

-Ne t'enfle pas la tête, Shikamaru, j'ai arrêté parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le blond regarda ensuite la porte ouverte. Il voulait en parler à Shikamaru, mais sans que les parents de se dernier n'entendent. Il attira donc son amant sur le lit et, malgré la résistance que lui offrait Shikamaru, l'amena sous les couvertures. Ils étaient maintenant face-à-face, sous la pénombre que leur offrait la couette. Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il, suspect.

Naruto déposa son doigt sur les lèvres minces de son amant dans un signe de se taire. Le Nara se contenta d'arquer un sourcil et respecta l'ordre.

-C'est à propos de Gaara, murmura le blond. C'est toi le cerveau alors j'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver une solution.

Shikamaru hésita entre se moquer de son seme, qui lui demandait son aide, ou rester silencieux et attendre la suite. Il décida que la deuxième option lui serait plus profitable, surtout que, d'après ce que lui avait dit le blond, il avait déjà une _punition_ de prévu pour vendredi. Autant se la jouer profil bas pour ne pas empirer les choses.

Naruto inspira avant de parler. Il trouvait toujours ça étrange de dire ce que le roux réclamait. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une demande complètement saugrenue qui ne méritait même pas qu'on y pense.

-Il veut, en échange de son silence, coucher avec… nous.

Shikamaru n'eut aucune réaction pendant un moment, puis il fronça ses sourcils.

-Quoi?

Naruto soupira.

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre! S'exclama-t-il, puis il baissa le ton pour ne pas alerter les parents de Shikamaru. C'est complètement ridicule comme situation, mais en même temps…

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il divulgue notre secret, termina le Nara. Et je ne le veux pas non plus, ajouta-t-il ensuite, penseur. Pas plus que Neji et Sasuke.

Naruto soupira et passa une main dans ses mèches blondes.

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est que si c'était une seule fois, ce ne serait pas si pire, mais il veut que nous soyons toujours disponibles pour lui.

-Il veut faire partit de notre… quatuor? Hasarda-t-il.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Il ne veut pas que nous l'aimons, seulement que nous couchions avec lui.

Le Nara resta silencieux un moment, penseur.

-Et si nous allions tous lui parlé? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait hésité à proposer son idée parce qu'il ne savait pas si son seme voulait tout régler pour eux, mais en même temps, Naruto lui avait demandé son aide alors…

-C'est ce que j'avais prévu, lui répondit Naruto. Nous pourrions peut-être marchandé.

-Il faudrait d'abord décider ce que nous voulons lui donné…

-Et là est le problème : je ne veux rien lui donné! S'exclama de nouveau le blond. Il a déjà prit des droits sur Sasuke et maintenant, il me demande de vous partager et tu me connais, c'est certain que je ne veux pas.

Shikamaru acquiesça. C'était plutôt flatteur de savoir que le blond était si tiraillé à l'idée de laisser un autre les toucher.

-Nous pourrions en parler vendredi, les quatre ensembles, proposa Shikamaru.

-Je ne pourrais pas attendre à vendredi, objecta le blond. Demain, à l'heure du déjeuné.

Shikamaru ricana.

-Ça, c'est un plan pour qu'on manque encore l'école.

Le blond tira la langue.

-Je déteste l'école de toute façon.

Shikamaru ricana et se colla contre le torse de son amant. Aussitôt, Naruto passa une main solide dans ses cheveux, et enleva l'élastique qui les retenait. Le Nara soupira, amusé.

-Pourquoi détaches-tu toujours mes cheveux?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-il simplement.

Shikamaru ne put contrôler le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Il n'était pas celui qui recevait le plus de compliments et il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette petite attention. Il déposa donc un baiser sur le torse de son amant, comme pour le remercier.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, entrelacé sous les couvertures, à se faire des petites caresses innocentes. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto prenne la parole.

-On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps juste tous les deux, déclara-t-il.

Et c'était vrai, même si leur relation n'était jamais tendue. Soit ils étaient les quatre ensemble, et ils ne se parlaient pas tant que ça, soit ils étaient isolés avec soit Neji ou Sasuke. Il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois où il avait prit le Nara. À cette pensée, il passa sa main dans le dos de son amant, en suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à son fessier.

Shikamaru agrippa alors sa main, pour l'arrêter.

-Je n'ai pas la force d'avoir une nouvelle érection qui ne sera pas soulagée, dit-il simplement.

-Qui te dit qu'elle ne sera pas soulagée?

Shikamaru leva la tête pour planter ses yeux marron dans ceux azurs de son amant. Aussitôt, Naruto s'attaqua à ses lèvres, mais le Nara l'éloigna de lui.

-Mes parents sont dans la pièce d'à côté… et puis tu m'as punit cette semaine à cause que j'ai fais la même chose à Neji.

Naruto lui sourit.

-On ne va pas baiser, t'inquiète. Je veux seulement te faire une petite faveur. Modère ta voix et tes parents ne se douteront de rien.

Le Nara se mordit la lèvre et laissa à son amant carte-blanche. En sentant la nouvelle soumissions du corps à ses côté, Naruto sourit et recommença à embrasser les lèvres minces du Nara, avec beaucoup plus de tendresse et de lenteur.

Tout en continuant le baiser, il commença à passer ses mains sur le corps du Nara, en s'acharnant particulièrement sur son bas-ventre et ses cuisses. Ne voulant pas presser son amant ou le froissé, Naruto prit amplement son temps avant de baisser le boxer qui recouvrait l'intimité de Shikamaru. Déjà, son membre était bien dressé.

Naruto alla ensuite embrasser le cou du Nara, en y laissant, malgré la règle qu'ils s'étaient jadis imposée, une marque bleuté à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de gémir et d'agripper le bras de son amant. Il monta, dans le même temps, ses hanches à la recherche d'une quelconque friction, et ne put que se réjouir lorsque son membre frotta la cuisse musclé de l'Uzumaki.

Normalement, son amant lui aurait dit d'arrête de se frotter contre lui, question d'avoir le contrôle, mais sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, Naruto le laissa faire. Il l'encouragea même en agrippant ses hanches pour augmenter la friction.

L'Uzumaki arrêta ensuite de s'acharner sur le cou de Shikamaru pour mordiller son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps du Nara.

-Naruto… souffla alors Shikamaru.

Son corps avait subit tant de stimulation ses derniers tant, sans jamais avoir satisfaction, qu'il était déjà au bord de la libération.

-Ça va, Shika, laisse-toi aller…

Le Nara ferma ses yeux et, alors que ses yeux roulaient derrière ses paupières, laissa enfin sa semence se déverser. Ses hanches, atteintes de spasmes, se frottèrent encore quelques fois sur la cuisse du blond avant d'enfin s'immobiliser. Le Nara, à bout de souffle, poussa une petite plainte satisfaite. Naruto lui sourit et passa un doigt sur son visage, d'abord sur son front, puis sur son nez et sur le contour de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Shikamaru déposa sa main sur celle qui reposait maintenant sur son torse et la serra.

-Moi aussi.

xxx

Itachi croisa ses bras en regardant l'Hyuga aux côtés de son frère. Sasuke lui avait fait un thé chaud pour le réchauffé et passait une main sur son dos, tentant de savoir la raison de sa « fugue ». Il tentait aussi de le convaincre d'appeler chez lui demain, question de ne pas trop inquiété son oncle et son père.

-Je ne veux pas lui donner de mes nouvelles, déclara alors Neji en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

Sasuke soupira.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si terrible? Demanda l'Uchiha.

Neji secoua la tête.

-Rien en particulier, lui répondit-il. J'en ai juste marre de me sentir comme une merde à cause de mon père.

Itachi renifla avec une sorte de mépris, mais l'Hyuga ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Lui et Itachi ne s'entendaient pas très bien de toute manière. Sasuke, lui, leva des yeux sévères vers son aîné.

-Il est venu me parler comme si c'était moi le problème, tu comprends? Comme si c'était moi qui le peinait, et non lui qui m'en demandait trop.

Sasuke le serra contre lui.

-Ce n'est qu'un été, Neji, après tu reviendras.

-Je sais, mais…

L'Hyuga s'arrêta là. Ses amants ne savaient pas que son père lui avait trouvé un prétendant et il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée de le leur dire. Naruto lui avait piqué une colère seulement parce qu'il partait, alors il n'osait pas s'imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il entendrait parler de ce Kabuto Yakushi.

-Mais quoi, ricana Sasuke. Tout va bien allé.

Son amant lui donna un baiser sur la joue et se leva.

-Vient, nous ferions mieux d'aller au lit pour être en forme pour demain.

Neji acquiesça et prit la main que son amant lui tendait, sous le regard courroucé d'Itachi.

-Bonne nuit, Ita, dit Sasuke en entrainant Neji dans sa chambre.

Itachi acquiesça et alla dans l'autre chambre du condo, qu'il gardait toujours à clé puisque c'était la sienne et qu'il ne voulait pas que les amis de son frère y traînent.

Neji referma derrière lui et alla tout de suite sous les couvertures.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te prête un pyjama? Demanda Sasuke qui était en train de se changer.

L'Hyuga haussa les épaules. Sasuke lui sourit.

-Tu vas mal dormir si tu es tout habillé. J'ai une chemise si tu veux.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'Uchiha la déposa au pied du lit Il alla à la salle de bain et, en revenant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Neji c'était changer et avait enfilé la chemise noire qu'il avait laissé sur le lit. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais il aimait voir _ses_ vêtements sur l'un de ses amants. C'était peut-être une façon pour lui de marquer son territoire, ou simplement une fierté de voir un si joli garçon comme Neji porter sa chemise. Il alla rapidement le rejoindre dans le lit et ferma les lumières. Aussitôt, son amant vint se blottir dans ses bras, prêt à dormir.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé à Naruto, ce soir? Demanda soudainement Neji.

Sasuke secoua la tête et Neji sentit le mouvement sur le dessus de sa tête, dans ses cheveux.

-Il a parlé à Gaara.

L'Uchiha ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-Et… qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit?

Il savait que Gaara était revenu dans le portrait grâce à sa connaissance de leur quatuor, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix de lui dire que c'était pour lui, que Naruto était fâché contre lui, que c'était de sa faute. Il avait presque l'impression d'être au centre de l'histoire, comme lorsque Naruto, Neji et Shikamaru avait apprit sa petite débauche.

-Gaara veut, l'Hyuga s'arrêta le temps de baillé, coucher avec nous.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi?

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit.

-C'est hors de question!

-Il a des photos de nous et tout… j'sais pas, c'est assez inquiétant.

Sasuke resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce que Naruto lui a dit?

L'Uchiha attendit, mais, comme seule réponse, entendit un ronflement léger. Il ricana et passa une main dans la longue tignasse de son amant.

-Tu me conteras ça demain, dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

xxx

Le cadran sonna trop tôt au goût de Neji. Sa nuit avait été courte et, pour être franc, il était vraiment bien dans les bras de l'Uchiha et il ne voulait pas se lever. Il tenta de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas le réveil matin, mais Sasuke le secoua doucement avant de se lever.

-Je vais sous la douche, lui dit son amant, tu es le bienvenu si tu veux me rejoindre.

Neji lui sourit.

-Je me suis lavé hier, ça va aller. Merci.

L'Uchiha le regarda, quelque peu déçu, mais lui sourit tout de même.

-D'accord, si tu as faim, ne te gêne pas.

Neji acquiesça et son amant alla dans la salle de bain. Puisque son ventre grondait déjà, L'Hyuga décida d'aller faire à déjeuné pour lui et Sasuke. Il se leva donc du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il vit alors Itachi mais, avant d'avoir eu le temps de rebrousser chemin (il ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce qu'une personne qui, il le savait, ne l'aimait pas), le grand frère de son amant se tourna vers lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, c'était hors de question d'aller se cacher dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Sans un mot pour Itachi, Neji se dirigea vers le garde-manger et y sortit le sac de pain. Il inséra trois tranches dans le grille-pain en essayant d'ignorer les regards « haineux » qu'Itachi lui lançait sans arrêt.

Au bout d'un moment, toutefois, Neji ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui. Il croisa les yeux noirs d'Itachi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda l'Hyuga, énervé.

Il n'avait jamais rien fait à Itachi et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci ne l'aimait pas. Il en avait déjà parlé à Sasuke, mais son amant n'avait pas pu lui dire pourquoi son grand-frère ne l'aimait pas. Il s'était contenté de dire « -Tu sais, on ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde… mais je vais lui en parler. » Depuis, c'était pire.

-Pourquoi tu viens ici jouer l'enfant martyr alors que tu sais que la situation de Sasuke est bien pire que la tienne?

Neji arqua un sourcil.

-Je ne viens pas jouer « l'enfant martyr », comme tu dis. Sasuke est mon _meilleur ami_ alors je viens me confier à lui.

Itachi ricana.

-Arrête de jouer les hypocrites, Neji, tu veux simplement un peu d'attention.

L'Hyuga roula ses yeux au ciel et se retourna. Les rôties venaient de sortirent du grille-pain et il les déposa dans deux assiette : deux pour Sasuke, une pour lui. Il les garnit tous les trois de Nutella avant de se retourner. Itachi était toujours là, less bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire? Demanda l'Uchiha.

Neji haussa les épaules.

-Mais rien, dit-il en amenant les assiettes à table.

Itachi l'arrêta alors qu'il se retournait pour aller chercher le carton de lait.

-Tu es un Hyuga, c'est certain que tu veux quelque chose. Si c'est un accès à l'entreprise de mon père, sache que mon père, Fugaku, a complètement raillé Sasuke de la liste de ses successeurs.

-Tu crois vraiment que je fréquente Sasuke pour m'approprié Sharingan corp.?

Itachi allait lui répondre, mais Sasuke vint les rejoindre. Le plus vieux des Uchiha s'éloigna de Neji et fit un sourire à son frère.

-Salut, Ita! Le salua Sasuke.

Puis il avisa les rôties sur la table.

-Tu m'as fait à déjeuné? Demanda-t-il à Neji, un sourire au visage.

L'Hyuga acquiesça. Lui et Itachi échangèrent un autre regard, puis allèrent s'asseoir à la table.

xxx

Naruto et Shikamaru saluèrent Yoshino en quittant la maison. Le père de Shikamaru était parti plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, Naruto souffla enfin. Il avait eu droit à un autre interrogatoire et pour être franc, ça commençait à lui mettre la pression. Il fut donc plus qu'heureux d'embarquer dans la voiture isolé de Shikamaru. Son amant prit place du côté conducteur se souffla aussi.

Naruto ricana.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire poser tant de questions, dit-il.

Shikamaru ricana à son tour et quitta le stationnement, en direction pour l'école. Il avait même eut le droit de ravoir son cellulaire.

-Le plus important, dit-il alors, c'est que je ne suis plus puni.

-Ouais, moi non plus. Ma mère a rapidement oublié qu'elle m'avait punit. Seulement, elle ne m'a pas redonné mon cellulaire.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

-Au moins Sasuke et moi l'avons, ça sera plus facile de se retrouver à l'école et de planifier la fin de semaine.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Et ça sera plus facile de nous rencontrer pour parler de Gaara.

Shikamaru, sans lâcher la router des yeux, se tourna un peu vers son amant, inquiet. Il savait que ce sujet irritait le blond. Il s'était réveillé quelques fois pendant la nuit et, à chaque fois, Naruto était aussi réveillé. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, trop préoccupé par la menace que constituait Gaara. Il commença alors à penser à son prochain quart de travail, et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Naruto.

-Il faudra que je parle à mon père pour être certain, mais mes parents on prévenu mon parton que j'étais puni et que je ne rentrerais pas travailler. Ma punition est tombée, mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont avertit Teuchi.

Naruto acquiesça, un peu désintéressé.

-Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas à travailler avec Gaara! S'exclama-t-il, peut-être pour faire comprendre à son amant l'importance de cette information.

Le blond se releva alors dans son siège, et Shikamaru sourit. Il avait enfin comprit.

-Au contraire, dit alors le blond, si tu travails avec Gaara, tu pourrais lui enlever son cellulaire!

Shikamaru fit un rictus désapprobateur.

-Gaara n'est certainement pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir mit les vidéos à un autre endroit que dans son cellulaire.

Naruto roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Moi je le trouve stupide alors on a qu'à essayer.

Le Nara resta silencieux un moment et entre dans le stationnement de l'école.

-Si je travails, je ne pourrais pas venir voir ton match vendredi et samedi matin, vous n'aurez pas le choix de partir tôt. Nous pourrions essayer de forcer le casier de Gaara?

Naruto secoua la tête.

-Il aura probablement son cellulaire sur lui.

-Alors nous pouvons lui faire les poches? Neji est doué, pour ça.

-On peut toujours essayé, soupira le blond.

-Sinon j'irais travailler.

xxx

Le premier cours de la journée, pour Neji et Shikamaru, était Histoire. Shikamaru salua Naruto et monta dans la salle de classe. Il franchit le seuil de la porte au même moment où la cloche sonna et son père lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le Nara, c'était l'absence de Neji.

En fronçant ses sourcils, il prit place à son bureau, sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable, et ouvrit son manuel à la page que Shikaku avait écrit sur le tableau noir, inquiet. Ce n'était pas du genre à Neji de manquer le cours et… la porte s'ouvrit et Neji entra, avec un regard désolé vers le professeur. Puisque ce comportement était plutôt rare de la part de l'Hyuga, Shikaku ne commenta pas et continua son cours comme si de rien était.

Neji se dirigea donc vers Shikamaru et prit place près de lui, sur quelques commentaires désobligeants de quelques garçons. Shikamaru comprit la raison de leur moquerie en remarquant que Neji ne portait pas _ses_ uniformes, mais ceux d'un garçon plus grand que lui. Il avait beau avoir retroussé les manches, la chemise bleu marine de l'uniforme était visiblement trop large et trop grande. Le Nara arqua un sourcil.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Neji se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, en même temps d'ouvrir son manuel.

-Ouais… je suis partit de chez moi, hier.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu as fugué? Demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

Neji haussa les épaules.

-On peut dire ça… je suis allé chez Sasuke.

Ça expliquait les vêtements. Sasuke n'était pas gras ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais il était tout de même mieux bâtit que l'Hyuga et c'est pourquoi il semblait flotter dans la chemise.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Shikamaru, toujours aussi surpris.

Neji haussa les épaules.

-J'ai vraiment de la difficulté avec la présence de mon père, c'est tout.

-Silence, commanda alors Shikaku, sans prendre la peine de se retourner du tableau.

-Je t'en parlerais à la pause, avec Naruto.

Shikamaru acquiesça. Ils en auraient beaucoup à se dire durant la pause.

Shikaku continua alors son cours, enfin dans la paix et le silence, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Il soupira et alla à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Là, se tenait Tsunade, les sourcils froncés, inquiète.

Elle fit signe au professeur de le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle de classe et Shikaku s'excusa auprès de ses élèves. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il? Demanda-t-il, inquiet à son tour.

-Le père et l'oncle à Neji sont dans mon bureau, en ce moment. Il parait qu'il a fugué hier, durant la nuit…

Shikaku écarquilla les yeux. Au moins, ça expliquait les vêtements trop amples de l'Hyuga.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment y penser.

Tsunade soupira.

-Tu connais Hizashi, ricana-t-elle. Neji en a sûrement eu assez et il a décidé de partir… quoi qu'il en soit, son oncle et son père veulent lui parler.

Shikaku acquiesça. Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la salle de classe.

-Tu peux venir nous rejoindre, Neji? Demanda-t-il.

L'Hyuga rougit, mais n'hésita pas avant de se lever et de rejoindre son professeur et sa directrice, sous le regard inquiet de Shikamaru.

Tsunade attendit que la porte soit de nouveau fermée avant de parler.

-Ton oncle et ton père t'attendent dans mon bureau, dit-elle, compatissante.

Neji acquiesça et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice lorsque celle-ci déposa une main sur son épaule.

-Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé, demanda-t-elle, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

L'Hyuga haussa les épaules, se dégageant du même coup de l'emprise rassurante de Tsunade.

-Rien.

Tsunade ricana.

-Tu n'as certainement pas fugué en plein milieu de la nuit sans aucune raison, Neji.

Elle connaissait bien l'Hyuga, puisqu'il se tenait souvent avec son fils, et savait qu'il serait difficile de pouvoir l'aider, surtout parce qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille et de ce qui se passait chez lui.

Neji rougit.

-Rien, assura-t-il. Je ne m'entends pas bien avec mon père, c'est tout.

Tsunade hocha la tête. Au moins, elle avait eut un semblant de réponse, c'était un bon début.

-As-tu peur d'aller leur parler? Demanda Shikaku.

Neji secoua la tête.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur, seulement qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

-De toute façon, le rassura Tsunade, je vais rester avec vous pendant que vous parlez.

Neji hocha la tête et suivit Tsunade dans les couloirs de l'école. Shikaku était retourné dans la classe, après un petit regard désolé pour lui.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air en colère? Demanda alors Neji.

Tsunade lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Oui, dit-elle, mais il fallait s'y attendre : tu ne peux pas partir en plein milieu de la nuit sans donner de nouvelle et t'attendre à un accueil chaleureux le lendemain.

Neji lui sourit. Oui, il fallait s'y attendre.

Ils arrivèrent alors à son bureau et Tsunade ouvrit elle-même la porte, en lui faisant signe d'entrer le premier. Neji prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer le seuil du bureau. Aussitôt, son oncle et son père se levèrent de leur siège, le premier inquiet et l'autre, furieux.

-Mais où étais-tu? Tonna Hizashi.

-Je vous l'aurais dit si j'avais eu mon cellulaire, rétorqua Neji, calmement.

Son père fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Hiashi déposa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Au cas où cette initiative ne serait pas efficace, Tsunade recula un peu l'adolescent pour être devant lui.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi?

Neji jugea préférable de se taire et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, son père n'eut d'autre choix que de se calmer.

-Je ne te reconnais plus, cracha Hizashi, sur un ton plus calme, mais tout de même énervé. C'était une grave erreur de ma part de t-

-De m'abandonner? Termina Neji, un peu moins calme. De laisser mon oncle s'occuper de moi pendant que toi, Tsunami et Niji alliez au Bahamas, à Rome, à Cuba?

Hizashi fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé à mon frère pour aller m'amuser, Neji. Je m'occupe de notre entreprise familiale à Tokyo… Je t'amènerais bien avec nous lors de nos voyages, mais tu as école, Neji, et c'est plus important que tout.

Neji claqua sa langue contre son palet.

-Comme si l'école était la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne viens me voir qu'une fois par deux ou trois mois. Je vois mon oncle à chaque jour, même si j'ai école. Et toi, tu vois Niji et Tsunami à chaque jour. Si tu as décidé que je ne faisais plus parti de ta famille, tu devrais au moins me laisser tranquille. Et pour de bon.

Hizashi croisa ses bras et Neji crut voir une étincelle de tristesse derrière ses yeux sévères. Il se sentait mal de dire toutes ses choses, mais il les croyait vraies et il en avait assez de se sentir sans cesse menacé par la présence de son père.

-Tu ne veux pas me voir, dit alors son père.

Neji pencha la tête de côté.

-Bien sûr que oui.

Son père soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'essais de passer du temps avec toi, mais tu te fâche et tu t'enferme dans ta chambre, Neji.

L'Hyuga écarquilla les yeux. C'était lui qui se fâchait? N'importe quoi. Son père essayait encore de le faire passer pour un fils indigne devant Tsunade et son oncle.

-Chichi, c'est toi qui pète les plombs et qui met ma chambre sans dessus-dessous. Et quand tu ne pètes pas les plombs, tu m'ignores, ou tu me traite de traîné et de fils indigne. Comment suis-je supposé être heureux de te voir lorsque je sais que tu vas me critiquer et m'engueuler pour un rien?

Hizashi sembla penseur un moment.

-J'essais de jouer mon rôle de père, dit-il.

Même si sa voix restait froide, distante et grave, Neji sembla y détecter un semblant d'émotion, comme si son père ne savait pas trop comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il désirait.

-Eh bien tu t'y prends de la mauvaise façon, souffla Neji.

Un moment de silence s'en suivit, et Hiashi et Tsunade, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, échangèrent un regard, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire.

-Rentre à la maison, Neji, dit alors Hizashi, avec la voix la plus douce que ses cordes vocales lui permettaient de faire.

Neji secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, le fils chercha appui du côté de Tsunade. La directrice comprit immédiatement son petit signe et s'éclaircie la gorge.

-Neji pourrait venir dormir chez moi, ce soir, proposa-t-elle. Au moins, vous saurez où il se trouve.

Hiashi sembla trouvé l'idée bonne, mais Hizashi secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une option, dit-il.

Neji croisa les bras.

-Je me fiche que ce soit une option ou non : je ne resterais pas à la maison et tu ne peux pas m'y garder prisonnier.

-Neji, s'interposa alors Tsunade, retourne en classe. Je vais parler à ton père et ton oncle.

C'était largement inutile d'empirer la situation. Neji acquiesça et, après un dernière regard à son oncle et à son père, quitta le bureau.

Tsunade soupira.

-Que ce passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle.

Hizashi roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Vous étiez là, non? Vous savez ce qui se passe. Neji est borné et ne veut pas entendre raison.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et allait répondre à Hizashi, mais Hiashi la coupa.

-Ce qui se passe, dit-il en faisant signe à son frère de se calmer, c'est qu'Hizashi oblige Neji à aller à Kagawa pendant tout l'été pour y rencontrer un prétendant. Toutefois, Neji est déjà en couple avec un garçon de l'école, un certain Uchiha. C'est le plus gros du problème.

-Je ne veux pas que mon fils s'acoquine avec cet Uchiha, cracha Hizashi. Sharingan corp. est notre principale compétiteur et il e-

-Neji s'en fiche, de tout ça! S'exclama Hiashi.

-Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir?

-Il vit avec moi, Hizashi, soupira l'aîné. Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, il ne semble pas être très près de moi, mais je le connais assez pour te dire qu'il se fiche complètement d'Hyuga inc. et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de prendre la relève pour s'en occuper.

Hizashi sembla quelque peu sous le choc. Il avait déjà planifié de laisser sa place à son fils aîné et jamais, jamais ça ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit qu'il ne voudrait pas.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Hiashi, je crois que nous devrions lui laisser un peu de temps seul et le laisser revenir de lui-même.

Tsunade acquiesça.

-Il peut rester chez moi le temps qu'il faudra, dit-elle.

Hizashi fit une moue désapprobatrice. Il n'aimait pas non plus que son fils traîne avec Naruto, qu'il considérait beaucoup trop vulgaire et hyperactif, mais le regard sévère de Tsunade ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Il finit donc par hocher la tête.

-D'accord… souffla-t-il.

xxx

_Je sentais la pression pour terminer ce chapitre! xD Juste avant les vacances, comme promit! J'espère que vous aimerez! _

_xoxo_

_Kisei_


	13. Chapter 13

_Kisei_

QUATRE DE COEUR

/

_***Je ne connais pas vraiment comment l'éducation en France fonctionne alors je me suis renseignée un peu, grâce à internet, mais je ne vous garantit pas la complète cohérence de la fic avec la réalité!***_

_Neji : 17 ans et genre 4 mois_

_Sasuke : 16 ans et genre 7 mois_

_Naruto : 16 ans et genre 3 mois_

_Shikamaru : 16 ans et genre 6 mois_

_Bonne lecture!_

/

_J'ai réalisé que j'écrivais Kakashi-senseï au lieu de monsieur Hatake dans les chapitres précédant! Il faut croire que mon inconscient veut que l'histoire se déroule au Japon, mdr! Senseï sera donc remplacé par monsieur ou madame à partir de ce point._

/

Alors que tous les autres ne les voyaient que comme des meilleurs amis, ils étaient plus. Toujours quatre, toujours ensemble, toujours à faire semblant que _rien_ ne se passait.

/

Aussitôt les jumeaux Hyuga partis, Tsunade souffla enfin. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de revoir ses amis d'enfance. Enfin, elle disait ami, mais c'était plus des connaissances. Et heureusement pour elle, car elle en avait déjà assez. Elle prit rapidement un cachet d'aspirine et quitta son bureau. La cloche avait déjà sonné et les élèves étaient en courte de pause d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Elle salua quelques-uns de ses élèves, jusqu'à la case de son fils. Naruto y déposait ses cahiers et leva la tête vers elle à son approche.

-Salut, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

-C'était comment, hier? Tu as réussit à dormir?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude.

Sa mère hocha la tête.

-Vient, j'ai besoin de te parler, dit-elle.

Naruto acquiesça, quelque peu inquiet, et suivit sa mère jusqu'à un coin un peu reculé, vers les gymnases.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il.

-Neji va venir vivre à la maison pour un temps, d'accord?

L'Uzumaki dut se retenir, malgré l'étrangeté de la chose, de sauter de joie.

-Comment ça? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Tsunade soupira.

-C'est une longue histoire, dit-elle. Lui et son père sont en désaccord à propos d'un prétendant à Kagawa et tout. De toute façon tu connai-

Naruto arrêta d'écouter. Un prétendant? Mais c'était quoi, cette histoire? C'est pour ça que Neji partait à Kagawa? Son cœur se serra à la pensé que Neji lui ait caché cette information qui était tout de même importante. Pourquoi le lui aurait-il caché? Il avala de travers. Peut-être Neji avait envie de rencontrer ce prétendant, après tout… ce prétendant que son père approuvait…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit alors sa mère, un peu plus fort puisqu'elle sentait qu'elle avait perdu l'attention de son fils, il faut que j'aille parler à Neji, alors on se voit ce soir, fiston.

Naruto acquiesça, distrait, et sa mère lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de le quitter. Elle se dirigea vers le casier de Neji, mais l'Hyuga n'y était pas. Elle se promena dans l'école, et le trouva finalement avec l'Uchiha à une table, en train de manger un muffin. Elle alla près de lui, et fit signe à Sasuke de les laisser seuls, ce qu'il fit sans perdre de temps.

Neji leva les yeux vers la directrice.

-C'est arrangé, tu viendras vivre chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu sois près à rentrer.

L'Hyuga lui sourit.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, Neji. Nous irons chercher quelques vêtements chez toi après l'école. J'ai fait les arrangements avec ton oncle pour que ton père n'y soit pas, ou s'il y est, qu'il se tiendra tranquille et qu'il ne tentera pas de te convaincre de rester. Je crois qu'il a comprit que tu as besoin de temps pour toi.

Neji acquiesça, soulager.

-Je vous promets d'avoir une conduite exemplaire lorsque je serais chez vous.

Elle lui sourit et passa une main dans ses longues mèches.

-Tu as toujours une conduite exemplaire, Neji. Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Sur ce, elle quitta la table et Sasuke vint se rasseoir. Il ne put que se réjouir de la nouvelle mine radieuse de son amant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il.

Neji prit une bouché de son muffin avant de répondre.

-Je vais aller vivre chez Naruto pour un certain temps.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, puis fit la moue.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne dormiras pas avec moi ce soir…

Neji ricana.

-Arrête de faire le bébé, Uchiha.

L'Uchiha en question allait répliquer, mais Naruto l'interrompit en plaquant ses deux mains sur le plat de la table. Neji leva les yeux vers lui, surpris de trouver un mélange d'angoisse et d'agacement sur le visage habituellement radieux de son amant.

-Je dois te parler, déclara Naruto avant que l'Hyuga ait le temps de l'interroger.

Neji regarda Sasuke, qui haussa les épaules, et se leva. Il s'empressa de suivre l'Uzumaki qui, sans l'attendre, était partit vers, apparemment, les gymnases. L'Hyuga le suivit jusqu'au vestiaire.

Aussitôt, Naruto se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Neji, confus. Tu n'es pas content de savoir que nous allons vivre ensemble pour quelques jours?

Naruto soupira.

-Non, je suis content.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

L'Uzumaki hésita pendant un moment. Il avait toujours tendance à s'imaginer le pire et il avait presque peur d'entendre la réponse de Neji. Ça et il fallait avouer qu'il était assez en colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant lui aurait mentit pour une chose aussi importante, si ce n'est qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui méritait d'être caché… comme accepté de rencontré ce prétendant.

-Quand ma mère m'a annoncé que tu allais vivre avec nous, elle m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec ton père…

Neji hocha la tête, toujours confus.

-… à propos d'un _prétendant_, à Kagawa.

L'Hyuga devint blême. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses amants.

-Alors? Demanda Naruto. Quand comptais-tu nous en parler?

Neji haussa les épaules.

-Un jour, j'imagine…

Naruto renifla avec mépris.

-Tu n'avais pas l'intention de nous le dire.

-Pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit? C'est inutile.

Le blond fronça les sourcils davantage.

-Inutile?

-Ce n'est pas comme si cette histoire était sérieuse. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas intéressé par ce prétendant et je ne vais pas le considérer comme mon amoureux, que mon père le veuille ou non.

-Tu aurais dut nous le dire, Neji. Nous aurions jugé de l'importance de cette information.

Neji soupira.

-Je ne fais jamais le bon choix, Uzumaki. Lorsque je vous dis que je pars tout l'été, tu es si en colère contre moi que Nara doit se mettre entre nous deux, et tu espères que je vais te dire qu'en plus, mon père veut me faire rencontrer un amoureux potentiel? Peut-être serait-il plus facile pour moi de te dire la vérité si tu ne te mettais pas sans cesse en colère.

Naruto roula les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas capable de tenir tête à ton père, Neji. Tu devrais lui di-

-Je devrais lui dire quoi, Uzumaki? Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois. Mon père n'est pas aussi ouvert que ta mère il ne veut pas discuter. Je dois faire ce qu'il dit.

Naruto ricana en roulant ses yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de faire ce qu'il te dit.

-Uzumaki, c'est mon père! Je suis obligé.

-Mais ça ne change rien! S'il serait le Pape, ça ne changerait rien. Tu es le maître de ta propre personne, Neji!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse? Que je plis mes bagages et que je quitte la maison pour de bon? Pas seulement pour le weekend? Je ne suis même pas majeur, Naruto. Et même si je l'étais, je ne le ferais pas.

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

Neji soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est ma famille, Naruto. Je les aime, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Abandonnerais-tu ta mère?

-Ma mère n'agit pas comme un enfoiré!

Neji resta sans voix un moment.

-Ne traite pas mon père d'enfoiré, Naruto. Jamais.

L'Uzumaki roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Toi-même tu le trouve injuste avec toi et-

-C'est la seule chose qu'il connait, Uzumaki. Pour lui, c'est ça, être un père, c'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé. Jamais mon père n'à lever la main sur moi, jamais il n'a abusé de moi. Tu crois que ça été facile pour lui de se retrouver seul avec un enfant, sans ma mère pour l'aider? Il n'est pas parfait, mais tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de l'insulter. Et c'est pareil pour mon oncle.

Naruto soupira, exaspéré : depuis quand son amant défendait-il ainsi sa famille? Lui-même ne cessait de se plaindre et de pleurnicher sur son sort et, tout à coup, il lui faisait un discours comme quoi son père et son oncle faisaient_ pitiés_ ou quelque chose dans le genre?

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas! S'emporta Neji. Tu es mon ami depuis des années et pourtant, tu n'arrive pas encore à me cerner, à cerner ma famille. J'ai l'impression que tu es là juste pour mon cul, Uzumaki.

-Juste pour ton cul? Si c'était juste pour ça, je ne passerais pas des heures à t'écouter te plaindre et à supporter ta mauvaise humeur, Neji. Descend de tes grands chevaux Hyuga parce que je pourrais facilement te remplacer.

Neji serra les dents.

-J'ai Shikamaru et Sasuke, j'ai pas besoin de toujours supporter tes milles et unes histoires plus compliquées les unes que les autres. C'est toujours simple avec Sasuke. C'est toujours facile avec Shikamaru. C'est avec toi que c'est un enfer.

Aussitôt, Naruto sentit une cuisante douleur dans toute sa mâchoire et il apporta ses deux mains à sa bouche. Il lui fallut un moment pour réalisé que Neji était partit, et un autre pour réaliser que son amant l'avait frappé. Un coup de poing direct sur la tronche. Il enleva une de ses mains de sa mâchoire endolorie et étouffa un juron à la vu de son propre sang.

Il se dirigea vers le miroir du vestiaire et étouffa un nouveau juron. Neji ne l'avait pas manqué. Déjà, sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et un filet de sang coulait sur son menton. Sur sa chemise d'uniforme, il avait mit la blanche aujourd'hui, il y avait trois ou quatre gouttes.

-Super, ironisa-t-il.

xxx

Naruto arriva en retard en cours de Math, cours où il y avait aussi Sasuke et Shikamaru. La cause de son retard était, premièrement, sa tentative d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre (ça lui avait prit une quinzaine de minutes) et, deuxièmement, sa tentative de trouver Neji (après dix minutes, toujours aucun signe de l'Hyuga). Il toqua donc à la porte et monsieur Hatake la lui ouvrit, en arquant un sourcil devant le piteux état de sa lèvre inférieur.

Le professeur le laissa toutefois entré, sans le questionné, et Naruto alla prendre sa place auprès de Sasuke. Devant lui, il y avait Shikamaru et Sai. Tous les trois étaient tournés vers lui, inquiet.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Murmura Sasuke.

-Neji m'a frappé, grogna le blond.

Shikamaru et Sasuke échangèrent un regard, confus, alors que Sai fronçait ses sourcils.

-Neji Hyuga? Demanda-t-il. Le mec avec les cheveux longs, le président de l'école?

Naruto acquiesça. Il aurait du attendre d'être seul avec Shikamaru et Sasuke pour leur dire ce qui c'était passé. Sai était gentil, un nouvel étudiant qui était arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps, malgré la fin de l'année, mais il ne le voulait pas dans ses histoires de cœurs.

-Oui, mais je l'ai cherché. Je l'ai un peu trop provoqué.

Sai acquiesça.

-T'es balèze, pourtant, ricana-t-il. Ça m'étonne qu'il ait pu te défoncer la tronche.

Naruto acquiesça.

-C'était pas une bagarre, il m'a juste frappé avant de quitter le vestiaire. Il était furax, c'est pas de sa faute.

Shikamaru attira alors l'attention du blond.

-Et où il est, là?

Naruto secoua la tête.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Je l'ai cherché pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'abandonner.

-As-tu regardé dehors? Demanda Shikamaru. Et à la bibliothèque? Dans quel cours est-il… en histoire, non? Tu es allé dans son cours?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-J'ai regardé à la cafétéria et dans les rangers de casier.

Le Nara roula ses yeux au ciel, puis leva la main.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Shikamaru? Demanda monsieur Hatake.

-Mon père m'a demandé d'aller dans son cours pour l'aider, puis-je y aller?

Kakashi arqua un sourcil. Shikaku ne lui avait rien dit de tel. Il haussa les épaules.

-Oui, bien sûr, Shikamaru.

Le Nara acquiesça et se leva. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le local de son père. Neji était troublé, en ce moment, mais il était peu probable qu'il ait quitté l'école sans être accompagné, même dans son état. Sois il était en cours, sois il traînait à quelque part dans l'école.

Il toqua quelques coups à la porte et son père l'ouvrit, curieux.

-Shikamaru?

-Neji est là? Demanda le Nara, pas trop fort pour ne pas que les autres élèves l'entendent.

Son père secoua la tête.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Que ce passe-t-il.

Shikamaru hésita avant de dire la vérité à son père. C'était un peu compliqué avec tous leurs mensonges et il avait peur de se mettre les pieds dans les plats… encore une fois.

-Lui et Naruto se sont disputé et Neji à frappé Naruto. Depuis, Neji est introuvable.

Shikaku ferma la porte de classe, pour plus d'intimité, et fronça ses sourcils.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela?

Ça ne ressemblait pas à son élève modèle…

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Naruto n'a pas réussit à le trouver, mais je sais où il va d'ordinaire lorsqu'il est troublé. Je te redonne des nouvelles plus tard.

Son père acquiesça et Shikamaru s'empressa de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Après un tour rapide de la grande salle, il alla à l'extérieur de l'école et fit un tour rapide. Toujours aucun signe de l'Hyuga. Il essaya alors de repenser sa logique. Peut-être Neji était vraiment partit sans escorte, cette fois?.. même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Shikamaru secoua sa tête. Non, il connaissait l'Hyuga. Il se trouvait probablement seulement dans un coin un peu plus éloigné.

Il refit le tour de la bâtisse, puis alla sur le terrain de soccer, puis celui de football américain. Aucun signe de Neji. Il quitta alors les limites de l'école et longea la clôture de fer qui entourait le terrain de l'établissement. Bingo. Neji se trouvait au même endroit où il l'avait entraîné, il y avait quelques jours.

Le Nara poussa un soupire de soulagement et se dirigea vers son amant. Neji leva les yeux vers lui à son approche, puis détourna le regard pour le diriger vers la route. Shikamaru vint le rejoindre et prit place lui aussi au sol, sur le gazon fraîchement coupé.

-Hey, le salua-t-il.

Neji ne lui répondit pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Continua le Nara.

-Naruto te l'as sûrement dit.

-Oui, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu l'as frappé.

Neji renifla avec mépris.

-Il a agit comme… un _enfoiré_.

Shikamaru ricana. Neji n'utilisait jamais de gros mots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait facilement me remplacer et que c'était beaucoup plus facile d'être en couple avec Uchiha et toi.

Shikamaru resta bouche bée un moment. Que Naruto pouvait être bête, parfois. Il passa une main sur son visage. Cette histoire, plus celle avec Gaara… ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout ce drame.

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Demanda Shikamaru.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Neji ne voulait plus rien savoir de Naruto ou…

-Je n'en veux pas à Naruto, j'étais juste fâché sur le coup. Je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, sur le coup.

Shikamaru ne put que se sentir soulagé. Il n'aurait pas voulu choisir entre ses amants, quoique le choix aurait été assez facile… il aurait choisi Neji, mais il aurait quand même eu le cœur brisé. Il c'était habitué à la présence de Naruto et Sasuke, jusqu'à les aimer.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit ça, au fait?

Neji hésita, puis décida que tous ses amants avaient le droit de savoir à propos de son prétendant. Si Naruto c'était mit si en colère, c'était sûrement parce que c'était plus important que ce qu'il croyait.

-Il s'est fâché parce que j'ai omis de vous dire qu'à Kagawa… il y a un prétendant qui m'attend.

Shikamaru fut une fois de plus bouche bée.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Mon père veut me faire rencontrer le neveu d'Orochimaru, un certain Kabuto Yakushi. Je ne sais rien d'autre sur lui, sauf qu'il aura un poste important dans l'entreprise de mon père.

Neji secoua la tête.

-Tu t'imagines bien que je ne suis pas intéressé, alors je ne voulais pas en faire tout un plat. Maintenant je réalise que j'aurais peut-être dût vous en parler, vu l'état dans lequel Naruto s'est mit.

Shikamaru soupira.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, dit-il, mais j'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt.

Neji acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé.

Shikamaru lui sourit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Pour l'instant, je crois que nous avons un problème plus grave à régler.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Gaara.

xxx

Le cours de Math terminé, Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers un coin un peu reculé de l'école, pour être seul.

-Dit-moi ce qui est arrivé? Demanda aussitôt l'Uchiha.

Naruto regarda autour de lui puis, après s'être confirmé qu'ils étaient bien seul, se décida enfin à parlé.

-Il m'a frappé parce que je lui ai dit que je pourrais facilement le remplacer et que je préférais être en couple avec toi et Shikamaru.

Sasuke roula ses yeux au ciel.

-T'es pas sérieux? Mais t'es vraiment un imbécile…

Naruto ricana, mal à l'aise.

-C'est parce qu'il ne nous a pas dit que son père l'amenait à Kagawa pour rencontrer une prétendant.

-Et alors? S'exclama l'Uchiha. Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui avoir dit ces choses! Je suis bien content qu'il t'ait frappé, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire.

Naruto sa gratta la nuque alors qu'un rire mal à l'aise lui échappait. D'accord, il avait peut-être eu une réaction un peu trop intense…

-Naruto! Sasuke!

Aussitôt, les deux amants se retournèrent pour voir Shikamaru, suivit de Neji, qui marchaient dans leur direction. Le Nara leur faisait un signe de main.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on discute, déclara alors Shikamaru, une fois auprès de ses amants, à propos de Gaara.

Sasuke acquiesça, en faisant un petit sourire à Neji.

-D'accord, mais avant, j'ai besoin de te parler seul à seul, dit l'Uchiha en levant ses yeux noirs sur ceux du Nara.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

-À moi? Pourquoi?

Sasuke ricana.

-Ne dis rien et suis-moi.

Sur ce, il s'empara de la main de Shikamaru et l'entraîna à l'écart, laissant du même coup Naruto et Neji seuls. Shikamaru ne comprit le stratagème que lorsque son amant se retourna pour les regarder.

-Dis-donc, tu es futé, toi, ricana le Nara.

xxx

Neji n'osait pas regarder les dégâts qu'il avait causés sur le si joli minois de son amant, si bien que Naruto dut lui lever le menton du bout du doigt pour obtenir le contact visuel. Il plongea ses yeux azures dans ceux nacrés de son amant et lui sourit, malgré le piètre état de sa lève inférieure.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Neji en détournant le regard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Neji, c'est moi qui ta provoqué.

Neji secoua la tête. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau se blâmer, son amant ricana.

-Ça n'a même pas fait mal de toute façon.

L'Hyuga leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-Sans vouloir me vanter, vu l'état de ta lèvre, je ne crois pas t'avoir manqué, ricana-t-il.

-Non, tu frappes comme une fille.

Avant de laisser le temps à son amant de répliquer, Naruto fit signe à Sasuke et Shikamaru de les rejoindre, puis fit un clin d'œil à Neji. Ce dernier secoua la tête en ricanant, soulager que tout soit réglé.

-Nous devons absolument parler de Gaara, chuchota Shikamaru, mais pas ici, pas dans l'école.

-Nous pourrions aller chez Sasuke, proposa Neji.

L'Uchiha secoua immédiatement la tête.

-Mon frère est chez moi, en ce moment. Il a prit quelques journées de vacance.

-Alors dans un café, proposa de nouveau l'Hyuga.

Ce fut autour de Shikamaru de secouer la tête.

-Non, il y aura d'autres personnes. Je propose que nous allions simplement dans la voiture de Sasuke ou dans le mienne.

Naruto hocha la tête, en partant déjà en direction de la sortie de l'école.

-Peu importe, dit-il alors que les trois autres commençaient à le suivre, nous devons trouver une solution, et vite.

xxx

Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la voiture de Sasuke, qui était un peu plus spacieuse que la vieille bagnole de Shikamaru. Naruto et Neji allèrent à l'arrière, question de reconnecter, et laissèrent les place avant aux deux autres, qui ne chignèrent pas.

Sasuke avait déjà garé sa voiture dans le fond du stationnement, qui était vide, si ce n'était des autres voitures. Il ne prit donc pas la peine d'aller se garer ailleurs, ni de chercher un endroit plus discret. Il s'assit donc de façon à pouvoir regarder le siège arrière, tout comme Shikamaru.

-Donc, commença Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que nous allons dire à Gaara.

Neji haussa les épaules.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, je crois…

Naruto roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que si, dit-il. Je suis certain que nous pouvons au moins marchander… je veux dire, c'est complètement ridicule ce qu'il ose nous demander.

Sasuke acquiesça, et Shikamaru prit de nouveau la parole.

-Ce matin, Naruto et moi avons pensé lui voler son cellulaire.

-Nous ne savons même pas où il le garde… soupira Sasuke.

-Sûrement dans ses poches, lui répondit le Nara. Après tout, c'est un adolescent du XXIième siècle, il ne doit pas être capable de se passer de son cellulaire.

-Mais même si nous lui prenons son cellulaire, s'opposa Neji, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas déjà sauvegardé la vidéo ailleurs?

Naruto soupira.

-Mais même si nous couchons avec lui, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il tiendra sa part du marché.

Les quatre restèrent silencieux. Ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien.

-Alors mieux vaut essayer de lui enlever son cellulaire, continua le blond.

Neji acquiesça.

-Je peux m'en occupé, dit-il, je suis assez doué pour faire les poches aux gens.

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Alors allons-y.

xxx

Gaara se trouvait toujours à l'extérieur de l'école, avec son frère, sa sœur, et ses autres amis. Ils étaient tous un peu fêlés et Neji n'aimait pas les côtoyer. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'aller les voir. Il se mit en marche vers le groupe de fumeur avec un dernier regard vers ses amants. Naruto leva le pouce en l'air pour l'encourager.

À quelques pas des amis de Gaara, il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur forte et caractéristique des cigarettes. Le rouquin leva ses yeux vers lui, curieux, et pencha sa tête de côté. Ses amis se tournèrent alors.

-Mais voyons qui nous avons là! S'exclama l'un d'eux, nommé Hidan. Le président de l'école : Neji Hyuga. Que nous vaut cet honneur?

Neji ne commenta pas et darda ses yeux dans ceux de Gaara.

-Subaku, je dois te parler.

Gaara lui sourit.

-Tu peux me parler ici, Neji.

-En privé, souligna l'Hyuga.

Le sourire du rouquin ne devint que plus grand et, sous les moqueries de Kankuro et de Temari, il accepta de le suivre. Neji l'emmena un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neji? Demanda innocemment Gaara, une fois à l'écart.

Neji lui sourit.

-Naruto m'a parlé de ta proposition, commença l'Hyuga avant de s'interrompre.

Gaara acquiesça.

-C'est parce que je connais votre petit secret, dit-il.

Ce fut autour du plus vieux d'acquiescer.

-Je sais, mais ne trouves tu pas un peu farfelu de vouloir faire des _choses_ à cinq?

-Non, du tout. Vous êtes tous les quatre mignons et j-

-Mais c'est moi le plus beau, non?

Gaara arqua un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Neji, ni Shikamaru, d'ailleurs, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel comportement narcissique chez l'Hyuga.

-Tu es très joli, en eff-

-Je ne suis pas juste joli, je suis le plus joli.

Neji lui sourit alors que le rouquin ne savait que répondre.

-Tu ne voudrais pas te contenter de moi? Proposa Neji en passant ses deux bras autour de la taille du plus grand.

Gaara arqua de nouveau un sourcil alors que l'Hyuga collait son corps contre le sien. C'était tentant, mais c'était encore mieux d'avoir quatre corps à sa disposition.

-Je ne me contenterais pas _que_ de toi, mais si tu veux qu'on s'amuse un peu juste toi et moi, je ne dis pas non.

Neji fit la moue alors que ses mains tâtaient les poches arrière du jeans de Gaara.

-J'en ai assez de partager mes amants…

Gaara ricana alors.

-Je n'ai pas mon cellulaire sur moi, Neji, dit-il alors. Tu fouilles pour rien.

L'Hyuga arrêta tout mouvement pendant une fraction de seconde avant de s'éloigner. Le rouquin ricana d'avantage.

-Bon alors si tout vas comme prévu, on se voit demain soir, chez moi. Avec les trois autres.

Gaara lui fit un signe de main avant de retourner vers ses amis. Neji étouffa un juron et retourna lui aussi auprès de ses amis. Naruto leva des yeux emplis d'espoir sur lui, mais il secoua la tête.

-Il m'a carrément dit qu'il n'avait pas son cellulaire sur lui alors que je lui faisais les poches donc… c'est un échec total.

-Son casier, alors, proposa Sasuke en soupirant.

Shikamaru soupira à son tour.

-Nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix.

Neji secoua la tête.

-Nous perdons notre temps! Dit-il. Nous devrions essayer de penser à une autre solution, penser à ce que nous devrions lui dire pour le faire changer d'avis plutôt que de perdre notre temps à chercher un cellulaire qu'il a probablement laissé chez lui.

-Nous n'avons rien à perdre à regarder dans son casier, Neji, s'interposa Sasuke.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de forcer son cadenas, Uchiha.

Shikamaru soupira, forcé d'avouer que Neji avait raison : ils ne pouvaient pas vandaliser le casier d'un autre élève. Naruto secoua la tête et, alors qu'il allait parler, la cloche annonçant le retour en classe tinta furieusement dans tous les couloires et à l'extérieur.

Neji soupira.

-Allons en cours… nous avons toute la soirée et toute la journée de demain pour trouver une solution.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

xxx

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, et Neji et Naruto durent mettre le problème Gaara de côté. Les deux devaient attendre que Tsunade finisse de remplir sa paperasse pour aller chercher les vêtements de Neji. En attendant, ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir sur l'herbe, près de la voiture de la mère du blond.

Naruto, après s'être assurer que personnes ne passaient près d'eux, déposa sa main sur celle de Neji, qui reposait sur le gazon. Neji leva les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai l'impression de te perdre, murmura le blond.

Neji arqua un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-On n'arrête pas de se chamailler, et…

Neji pencha la tête, curieux.

-Et quoi?

Le blond resta muet et son amant décida de faire comme si ce _et_ n'avait jamais existé.

-Tu sais, si on se chamaille, dit alors Neji en regardant le ciel, c'est simplement parce qu'on se connait depuis longtemps. C'est normal que nos personnalités s'affrontent de temps à autre.

Naruto acquiesça, pas tout à fait convaincu. Neji lui sourit.

-Cesse de t'en faire, Uzumaki. Je ne m'en vais nulle part… sauf à Kagawa, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Le blond ricana.

-Je sais.

Neji lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait l'opportunité de passé la soirée avec son amant. Il pourra ainsi calmer ses craintes.

-Bon, j'ai terminé! S'exclama alors une voix, non loin.

Les deux levèrent la tête vers Tsunade, qui déjà, sortait les clés de la voiture et débarrait les portes. Naruto lâcha immédiatement la main de Neji et se leva, bientôt suivit de son amant.

-Ne perdons pas de temps à aller chercher tes choses, Neji, soupira Tsunade alors qu'ils entraient dans la voiture, j'ai une migraine effroyable et je n'attends que le retour à la maison.

Neji ricana et acquiesça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, de toute façon.

-Pas de problème, mais n'oublis rien car je ne ferais pas une autre heure de route pour aller chercher ta brosse à dent ou ton ipod.

Neji ricana de nouveau devant l'attitude défaitiste de la directrice.

-C'est promis, dit-il.

xxx

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à la maison d'Hiashi. Tsunade se gara dans l'allée de pierre, derrière la voiture du père à Neji, et éteint le moteur. Elle passa ensuite une main sur son visage, prête à affronter de nouveau Hizashi.

-Allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

-Est-ce que je peux venir aussi? Demanda Naruto alors que Neji quittait le véhicule.

Tsunade haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas.

Naruto lui sourit et sortit à son tour, en même temps que sa mère. Les trois se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison, et Hizashi ouvrit tout de suite la porte. Tsunade en déduit qu'ils les avaient vu arrivé par la fenêtre du salon.

-Bonsoir, Hizashi, le salua la directrice, prête à s'obstiner.

Hizashi hocha la tête et les laissa entrer.

-J'ai déjà préparé quelques vêtements pour toi, dit alors Hizashi en se tournant vers Neji.

Neji lui sourit timidement, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier, suivit de Naruto.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée qu'il reste chez vous pour quelques jours? Demanda alors Hizashi, lorsque son fils entra dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

Tsunade acquiesça.

-Il faut lui laisser un peu de liberté, Hizashi.

L'Hyuga acquiesça alors que Tsunami, Niji dans les bras, venait les rejoindre.

-Vous êtes Tsunade? Demanda Tsunami, souriante, la main tendu vers la directrice.

Tsunade acquiesça et serra la main de la femme d'Hizashi.

-Et vous Tsunami?

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui, je suis la belle-mère de Neji. Et lui, c'est Niji. Niji, dit allô à la madame.

Tsunade fit des coucous à l'enfant qui se mit à gazouiller.

-Niji, c'est quand même très près de Neji, non? Commenta-t-elle tout de même.

Tsunami lui sourit.

-Oui, en effet. Je trouvais que Neji était un très joli prénom alors nous en voulions un semblable.

Hizashi soupira alors.

-Combien de temps Neji restera chez vous?

Tsunade haussa les épaules.

-Je crois qu'il n'aura besoin que d'une ou deux journées. Je garderai contact avec vous, Hizashi, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour lui.

La directrice déposa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'Hyuga avant de continuer.

-Il ne vous déteste pas.

Hizashi acquiesça et Neji descendit le grand escalier, sacs en main, suivit de Naruto. Il servit un autre sourire timide à son père, presque désolé de le placer dans cette situation.

-Bon, alors partons! S'exclama Tsunade pour ne pas faire s'éterniser le malaise.

Neji acquiesça et quitta la maison, avec Naruto et Tsunade.

xxx

_Voilà pour ce chapitre!_

_Kisei xoxo_


End file.
